The Tale of Obsession Part 1
by RedQueenofJokes
Summary: Soon after starting treating the joker, Doctor Harleen Quinzell starts to fall for his seductive ways. Joker in the other hand manipulates her to do his will. Will she leave everything to be with The Joker? Or will she walk away while she still can?
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Obsession

Hey everyone! This is a story about Harley's life starting at her Med School graduation and leading to something big. It's the first part of chapter one and I do plan to write many chapters and make this a sort of long story. Hope you all like it… by the way this is the 1st fic that I write, so if it's not that good I am sorry! I'll work on getting better I promise Please leave me your comments, complaints and concerns and tell me if you guys like it so I keep writing the story. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics. Please don't sue me k thanks .**

Chapter 1 Part 1: Spontaneous

"Harley! Are you ready yet?!" Veronica yelled from outside the bathroom. Veronica was Harley's best friend at Gotham University.

"You've been hogging the bathroom since 6am!" she complained

"OK, OK! Damm, I'll be right out!" Harley said opening the bathroom door.

"Sorry to be yelling" Veronica sighed, "But I do NOT want to be late for our big day!"

How could Harley forget? Today was their most waited day since they enrolled at Gotham University for Medical Practices. Today was the day she will fulfill her educational goals and finally be certified to practice her passion, psychology.

"Sorry I took so long" Harley apologized, "But I cannot believe today is the day!"

"I know me neither but we won't make it in time if you insist in talking instead of getting dolled up!" Veronica said in a whiny tone. Harley rolled eyes and walked in into her room.

Veronica and Harley had met at orientation and ever since they had been inseparable. They became extremely close, to the point that Veronica convinced Harley to move in with her and leave her parents behind.

_It's not like I needed much convincing, _Harley thought to herself

She did not have the best relationship with her parents; in fact she wasn't very fond of them. Throughout the 24 years of her life, Harley's parents never really showed her much love. Harley was the oldest child of 4 children her parents brought to this earth. They lived in middle class but her father could not keep a stable job, due to his alcoholism, many times he would be gone for days, even weeks at a time, until he didn't come back one day. In the other hand her mother was very loving to her siblings, but she had a very short temper and this temper got the best of her most of the time. The main income came from the two full time jobs she had. During the day she worked as a hostess in a four star restaurant in the far end of Gotham, and during the night she worked at Gotham General Hospital, cleaning and giving maintenance to the many machines used there. Because of her two very tiring jobs, Harley's mom was almost never aware of what was happening in her children's lives, and never really put an effort to find out. Her mom usually tended to isolate herself from her children, leaving all the responsibility to the oldest child. Ever since Harley could remember she had to take up the role of a mother to her younger siblings. She knew that this wasn't her responsibility, and every time she would complain, her mother was put on edge and would beat Harley horribly, calling her names a young child should not learn from her mother. She took all that abuse all her life, until Veronica realized what was happening and took her out of there. Harley's mom didn't even care that she was leaving, but Harley didn't expect her to…. If she hadn't showed any happiness when Harley had announced that she had gotten a full scholarship to attend Gotham University, why would this big announcement be any different? Harley didn't feel remorse in leaving; at least her siblings were old enough to care for themselves now.

Suddenly there was a loud knock from her door that startled her out of her thoughts, making her jump a little.

"Hey Harley, you better hurry we gotta leave in 15 minutes, otherwise we won't make it!" Veronica said in a hysteric tone

"Alright" Harley replied, "Calm down or else you'll pass out from the nerves" Harley joked and started to put on the sapphire blue dress she had laid out on her desk the night before, slowly and careful not to get any wrinkles on it.

"Oh shut up!" Veronica laughed "I've been ready for a while are you almost done?"

Harley looked around her room, she had painted the walls a sky blue, it reminded her of the feeling of freedom she had when she left home. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a shoe box containing a pair of light brown wedges she was going to wear to match her dress. She opened the door and pulled Veronica in.

"Oh my GOD Veronica!" Harley squealed, taking a step back to take a better look at her best friend "You look absolutely stunning"

Veronica looked down at her knee length black dress her dad had custom made for her. She was daddy's little girl and got everything she wanted since her father, General Vreeland, was worth millions. She was always accustomed to receive nothing but the best, but at the same time, she was also taught to never judge anyone by who they portrayed to be on the outside, just on the person of the heart, and Veronica could see that Harley had a good heart.

"You look just as ravishing!" Veronica smiled

"Oh, haha thanks Ronnie" Harley said while blushing.

Sometimes Harley could not understand why someone like Veronica would want her as a friend. In Harley head, they were complete opposites. Veronica had the money, the nice upbringing, the popularity, the looks and the guys chasing after the looks. Harley thought herself as quite the opposite, Nerdy, bookworm, science type. She was never invited to any parties nor had any guys calling her. But Harley didn't mind, because she saw these things as distractions from her schoolwork. And besides she was not in college to be in parties and waste her time, she had to not only proved to her mother and siblings that she would become a successful psychiatrist, but she also had to prove it to herself.

"OK, let's grab our cap and gowns and lets head out" Harley said

Both hurried to their closets and grabbed their black graduation gowns and caps. Then ran out the door slamming it shut behind them, and they were gone, gone to their graduation and a start of a new chapter in their lives.

…..

It was 10 am on a sunny Saturday morning, and the ceremony had begun. Harley was so excited she could barely stay seated, but she didn't have to sit for longer, as the ceremony begun, many speakers went up to the podium and spoke on the privilege and honor to have attended Gotham University. When the dean started to give out the many awards for educational stand outs, he announced that there was a special speaker that wanted to give out a special award. Harley's stomach dropped when she saw the head of Arkham asylum walk to the podium. Dr. Bartholomew, was a tall and broad man, around his mid-fifties, who walked proudly to the podium

"Hello graduates and families, I'm Dr. Bartholomew, head of Arkham asylum. I have spoken to the head of the Psychiatry program here at Gotham University, and she has asked me to deliver this award to a top class student. This young lady has worked very hard and she truly deserves this award. She is perseverant, hardworking, and intelligent. This young lady has a very bright future ahead of her. Miss Harleen Quinzel! Please come up to receive you well-earned award" He gestured her to come up, with a wide smile on his face.

Harley froze for a second; she could not believe he was talking about her. As everyone clapped around her, she nervously stood up, her legs were nervously shaking

_Damm bad day to try and start wearing heels, let's just hope I don't fall while I try to walk up there- _Harley thought

She had finally made it over to the podium, her face crimson red. She walked over to Dr. Bartholomew and he proudly handed her a plaque that read "Excellence in psychological Sciences". Dr. Bartholomew shook Harley's hand and then let her walk back to her seat. On her way down the stairs she finally managed to get some courage to look at the crowd, she quickly scanned it and spotted three familiar faces.

_What?! They actually came?- _Harley though in extreme shock at the sight of her younger siblings, she looked back again before sitting down and quickly scanned again to make sure it was them. She was overcome with joy that she began to tear up a little, but then she realized that her mother was nowhere in sight. She felt a pang on her chest as she realized that even now she wasn't important enough for her mother.

Harley sighed deeply, and sat down, hoping that the rest of the ceremony would go smoothly without any more surprises.

…...

"I can't believe they actually came!" Veronica squealed after they had said their goodbyes to Harley's siblings

"I know right! I was just as shocked when I saw them!" Harley replied looking down at the floor

"Hey, don't be sad, you know she's proud of you, she's just a little hard to get through, but deep inside, your mom is happy for you." Veronica reassured

Harley was about to thank her, but then she spotted Dr. Bartholomew coming their way. Harley tried her best to look calm, hoping he wouldn't see how nervous she was. She always admired his work and she hoped that eventually she could get a job at Arkham and work with the top cases of criminal inanity in the institute.

"Hello Harleen, Hello Veronica" Dr. Bartholomew greeted them both.

"Hello sir" Veronica and Harley answered

"I was hoping to catch you both before you guys left to celebrate" He smiled "I'm glad I did, because after reviewing many options for the award given to Harleen, I saw that both you and Veronica had the best grades in this program" He then gave them a very serious look looked serious "As the head of an institute that treats criminally insane people, I need in my staff only but the best and most qualified are accepted to be employed. I am very impressed with the qualifications of you both, Harley with your Gymnastics scholarship and educational excellence, And Veronica, with the community service, and very impressive grades, I have no choice but to ask and maybe even please you to come to the asylum and join our team of doctors. What do you think?" He asked hopeful.

Harley and Veronica looked at each other in complete shock and lack of words. They could not believe he was interested in them. Usually there was a long process many applications, interviews and internships, before a doctor would even be considered for a position at Arkham.

"This is a huge honor; I will accept your offer, it has always been my dream to work at Arkham. And now thanks to you, my dream is coming true. I will not let you down" Harley smiled, feeling like she was the happiest person in the whole earth.

_Well this is extremely spontaneous, I hadn't even thought about life after graduation, Damm Harley already said yes… but, she's right, this IS a huge opportunity, and if I get to work with my best friend, well what could go wrong?- _Veronica thought

"I'm in too" veronica smiled and held squeezed Harleys hand in excitement.

"This is magnificent" beamed with joy "If you guys we could get started with an orientation Monday morning at 9"

"Sounds great!" Harley said, while she had the biggest smile veronica had ever seen on her.

"Well then, I'll see you at Arkham Monday morning for orientation and to fill out the paperwork." said as he shook each of their hands before walking away.

After he was out of sight, Harley and Veronica hugged each other and started to scream excitedly

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Harley exclaimed

"Me too! I cannot believe me and you are going to be coworkers!" Veronica said as she hugged Harley one more time

"Congratulations on the new job " Harley said in a mockingly serious tone

"And to you too " Veronica said in between laughs " I am going to go tell Daddy what just happened, and after we are going to go to lunch, do you want to join us?" Veronica asked

"No its ok, Ill head back to the apartment, but don't come home too late I wanna go out and celebrate" Harley smiled

"Yes! Finally you want to party with me! You won't regret it! Tonight we are going to have the time of our lives!" Veronica laughed with excitement

"Alright go before I change my mind" Harley smiled

"OK, bye! See you later! Don't forget to dress nice!" Veronica said turning away from Harley and walking away

Harley felt completely happy, happier than she felt in a long, long time. She was so excited for this new opportunity life had given her. She was determined to succeed at the Asylum. She wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her from success. She could already feel herself changing into a better person. High in hopes, Harley walked back to her car, with this new desire to also make this change for the better in those who needed her at the asylum, to help them change their ways and get themselves back on their feet and into society. She wanted to make a difference, one patient at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is part 2 of chapter 1. I realized too late that last section had some grammar issues, I'm sorry about that… so I'll do my best to avoid that in the future. This section mostly covers Harley's arrival at Arkham and her first day there and her first assignment. Not too much action at first, but it gets more exciting towards the end. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **** I still do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics. **

Chapter 1 part 2: New Girl

It was Harley's first day as an official doctor in Arkham.

_Doctor Harleen Quinzel… I like the sound of that! -_ Harley laughed to herself

As Harley and Veronica were being acquainted to their new workplace, Harley was too excited to really be paying attention.

_Hmm, I wonder where my office will be. I hope it's one of those nice professional looking offices, with a bookcase and a long comfy chair for the patients… I wonder who I am going to be assigned to... I hope it's to someone cool like Scarecrow, or Mr. Freeze…._

"Dr. Quinzel? Dr. Quinzel? Did you hear what I just said?" Dr. Joan Leland asked in an annoyed tone

"Umm no sorry, I guess I was day dreaming a bit" Harley confessed, cheeks flushing a bit.

"It's quite alright, I was too in your position once, and believe me, I was also very astounded by the magnitude of this place, but after a while you get used to it." said, sighing as she looked back at the days when life at Arkham was interesting.

_Hmm what a buzz kill, you could at least try and sound positive about this job- _Veronica sorely thought.

"Anyways, I was telling Veronica that there is one thing you must never forget when it comes to working with mentally unstable patients," said, pausing for a second to glance at both of them, making sure they were paying attention. "You must never, never EVER, let anything they say to you get in your heads. Some of these patients are very ingenious when it comes to attempting to manipulate people, including some doctors"

"Is there a particular reason for sharing that information with us Dr. Leland?" Veronica asked with sincere curiosity

"We mean from the obvious psychiatric decree of self-security?" Harley added

"Well, yes" Dr. Leland said leaning in closer to speak in a more quiet tone. "I don't mean to spread gossip but, since you're working here, you both will find out soon enough. Awhile back Dr. Bartholomew scouted two new doctors; they seemed well prepared for the job. They had impressive resumes, both had graduated from Harvard, and both had worked in other very prestigious asylums all over the nation, both came with impressive recommendation letters from former employers, we had to have them working here. Their first assignments were Pamela Isley and The Joker. One let Poison Ivy seduce him and he fell madly in love with her, to the point that she could manipulate him around the asylum any way she wanted. He broke her out of here and the second she was out, she murdered him, and they weren't even off the premises when she murdered him mercilessly. We didn't find out until the morning, when the body was found and the guards reviewed the security tapes "Dr. Leland sighed, remembering the gruesome scene she saw when the tape was reviewed.

"And what happened to the other doctor with the Joker? Harley interestedly asked with wide eyes.

"Well the doctor started his treatment right away, but if there is anything the Joker hates, is people who pretend to care about him but in reality don't. That was the case with this doctor. He said he wanted to help but deep down he wasn't really sympathetic with him. The Joker is quite an observant person, and saw right through him, saw the person he really was, and he used his insecurities to break him down. The doctor committed suicide after a very tense session with The Joker, the doctor tried to kill the Joker, beating him senseless until one guard who heard some commotion came and interfered. It was the same guard who found him later in his office, swinging lifelessly from the celling….. The Joker is an interesting case, no doctors want to attempt to start treatment with him anymore, but since he is insane, the prison would rather have him locked up here, with other insane patients than to go to prison and influence criminals to break him out or join his gang of henchmen.

"Well yea that guy is a creep, and he deserves to be shut down here at the asylum for the rest of his existence" Veronica spat out angrily.

Veronica despised The Joker, not only from the crime she committed to other people but also because of the damage he had done to her family: he constantly stole from her father, and years before he even had kidnapped her to lure the batman into one of his many attempts to get rid of him, but like always Jokers plan backfired and failed. Veronica owed her life to Batman and his sidekicks Nightwing and Robin. She was very thankful to the batman and always had high hopes that she would see him again.

looked at her curiously

_What the hell is the matter with this girl? _– asked herself, shaking her head, moving her thoughts aside.

She led them to Dr. Bartholomew's office, stopping before knocking on the door, and then gave them both a map of the asylum and a piece of paper. Harley looked down at hers, it read: Room 345, third floor. Veronica did the same, which read: Room 314, third floor.

"This are your maps of the asylum, it shows the lower cells, to the high security cells. It shows the main common room, or recreation room, doctor offices, examination rooms, lobby, cafeteria, staff room, guard center and yard." Dr. Leland explained, "After you have singed your contracts, you will be assigned to your first patients"

"Sounds excellent, thank you " Harley said

"Call me Joan" Joan said, as she smiled warmly at Harley and Veronica

"Thanks Joan" Veronica replied, smiling back. Joan nodded and walked over closer to the door knocking on the door.

"Come in" Dr. Bartholomew said.

Joan opened the door to a tremendous office. It was huge with a tall cathedral ceiling. There was a long rustic desk, with a bookcase that went along with it, and behind the desk there was a massive window overlooking Arkham. sat behind the desk facing away from the view, then smiled widely at the sight of his new doctors, and stood up gesturing them to come in.

"Hello there! Please come in," He said as Harley and Veronica walked in "Thank you Joan, for offering to guide them through the halls of Arkham. I am sure it was a very informative tour and the new doctors are most pleased with your company" He smiled playfully at Joan

Joan blushed and excused herself from the room, leaving Bartholomew to his business with Veronica and Harley. Bartholomew cleared his throat and sat back down behind his mahogany desk.

"Please, sit down" He said as he pulled out two yellow folders from a nearby cabinet, swiftly opening both of them revealing two identical contracts.

"Well here are your contracts, "He said as he handed both of them their own contract and a pen to each "Please read through them carefully, and when you are ready sign the contract right here" he turned to the last page and pointed to the bottom of it. " In the meantime ill look for your new patient's files so you could take a look at them and when you are done you may go up to your offices and study the files, or you could roam around Arkham and see your patients close up, maybe introduce yourselves to them and get somewhat acquainted." He stood up and took his keys from his desk drawer, quickly walking to a door in his office that led to the File Room. This room contained all history of all the patients residing in Arkham to this day, and up to 20 years before. Bartholomew unlocked the steel door and after walking inside he searched the dark wall for the light switch. The room suddenly brightened up and Bartholomew took a step inside and walked past the many cabinets towards another door, this one was made of steel and needed a lot more than a mere key to open it, it needed a code and it only recognized the thumbprint of the head of Arkham Asylum to insert the code. After Bartholomew opened this new door, it led to a new room, which lights immediately turned on as Bartholomew stepped in the room. Walking towards a cabinet, he retrieved copies of two files; Bartholomew stared at the files hoping that these ladies were stronger than the last doctors and were able to help these people. He swiftly walked back to his office, making sure that he was locking the door to all the confidential information.

"I'm back," He announced, "Are you guys done? Or do u need more time?" He asked

"No we're done" Veronica said

"Alright then," He said, taking their contracts placing them on the cabinet nearby, after that he handed them their patient profiles. "Okay, take a look on who you are going be working with, tell me if you guys are content."

Harley took the file sitting on the desk facing her, her heart pounding with excitement of the revelation of the identity of her patient. She opened the folder, revealing a picture of a man; she studied his face in suspicion. He was pale, with green eyes. His hair had been dyed with a light green; he had many scars across his face. She then looked through another picture, and gasped with recognition of who he was

_It CANT be? This son of a bitch assigned me to THE JOKER? I have to deny… or else I'll probably die… but what if I can help him? What am I thinking? If I can help him, that means I'll get a lot of recognition... And his is a HUGE opportunity for me... I HAVE to do this..._

"Is there a problem Dr. Harley?" Bartholomew asked nervously

"Oh... Um no, no problem at all, I am just shocked at your choice of patient…" Harley reassured him

"Oh I am sure The Joker will be no challenge for such a talented young lady as you." 

"Thank you, Dr. Bartholomew, this is a huge honor, and I will not let you down." she said as she shook his hand.

Meanwhile Veronica also was looking through her patient file. She studied his face, as it was someone who she had not yet seen before. She read through it quickly, it was Professor Jonathan Crane. He didn't seem like much of a challenge to her, criminal record wasn't so extravagant, but he had committed some serious crimes, like experimenting on students. She was quite content with her assignment

"Thank you Dr. Bartholomew" Veronica shook his hand "I'm sure I can do a wonderful job treating Professor Crane"

_I'm just happy I don't have to treat the joker; I would end up killing that motherfucker. -_ Veronica thought.

"I'm sure you will" he smiled at her, "Anyway, you guys are dismissed." He said as they all stood up and Bartholomew accompanied them to the door.

"Thank you" They both said, while the door closed behind them

"I am very sorry for you" Veronica said, hugging her friend

"HAHA! Why? This is a good opportunity, I know the joker isn't the easiest to work with but I will commit to the challenge."

"I know you will, promise me that you'll have patience, because I don't want you in prison for murdering The Joker." Veronica joked

"Very funny Veronica, come on lets head to the elevator to see our offices"

…...

After they saw their offices which were very much to their liking, Veronica decided to go home and study her file there. Harley wanted to meet her patient today, to get it over with, she knew that if she didn't do it today, she would be a nervous wreck for the rest of the day, and she wouldn't be able to sleep. She went to the guard's station to ask where The Joker was, and they informed her that he was in the common room; she stood outside the room watching him from afar. He was sitting down in the corner of the large room. He was sitting on a red lounge chair, watching the TV, and then suddenly laughing a scary maniacal laugh. This startled Harley a bit, but she count loose composure, as she suddenly realized many of the patients eyes were on her.

_It's now or never-_ Harley sighed as she opened the glass door. The other patients stared at her, as if they had never seen a woman in their lives, their eyes eyeing her with hunger, lust and desire. They parted to let the young doctor pass, and Harley made her way past all the patients ignoring their perverted stares and ignoring the fact that they were undressing her with their eyes. The Joker looked up confused to what everyone was whispering about. Then there she was standing right in front of him, he could tell she was a nervous wreck, but was trying to hide it. He stood up and looked at her surveying her from head to toe.

_Not bad… Not bad at all. She's weak though, maybe I could use her, if I can get her on my side… she will be very useful, well at least until I get bored with this one, then I'll dispose of her.-_ Joker though as a creepy grin spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! This is chapter 1 Part 3 and it's a little longer than the ones before but I hope you have liked the other parts that I've written and I hope you guys enjoy this one Send me any of your comments, questions or concerns

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics. **

Chapter 1 Part 3 : Acquainted

Ever since he was first confined at Arkham, The Joker hated all the doctors and pretty much everyone employed at that hell hole. Everyone putting on a façade, pretending to be supportive, when in reality none of those doctors actually had their life together in order to have any authority to treat these patients who, in reality were no different that the doctors and nurses. The Joker thought of himself as the most straightforward person in the whole damn asylum, and when the news infiltrated that two new doctors were going to start at Arkham soon, Joker couldn't be more indifferent.

"Aren't you even a little bit curious about the new staff members?" Jonathan Crane asked

"Hell no! Why would I even give a flying shit about them?" Joker answered looking down

"I mean you ARE The Joker!" Jonathan exclaimed, in a surprised tone "You HAVE to have a course of action, something your sleeve, at least have some amusement with them! I understood that they are two young females, and according to the warden, they are quite the sight." Giving him a mischievous look. Suddenly, Jonathan fell backwards hitting the ground with such a harsh force, slamming his head on the marble floor and making a small cracking noise. Jonathan sat up feeling a little disoriented as to what had just happened. He looked around, suddenly feeling intense pain near his forehead. As he reached to touch his wound, he suddenly became aware of the blood slipping down his temple, the room started to spin and a groan slipped through his gritted teeth. He stood up realizing what The Joker had done to him, The Joker had backhandedly slapped him with a force that was stronger than he had imagined.

"What the FUCK is your problem?" Jonathan angrily glared at him,

"I told you I didn't give a fuck about the new doctors," Joker yelled shoving Jonathan backwards "They are all the same, fake as hell and pretending to be caring, and besides I've had my fun in the past with the doctors, murdered a few and got some to join in the drug distribution business in Arkham, it would be fun to amuse myself with these so called 'beauties'" Joker rolled his eyes making air quotes, walking towards a nearby concrete wall " but right now I need to focus and create a plan to get the fuck out of this hell hole and kill the bat." Joker spat out as he hit the wall and looked down.

"My deepest apologies at your current discomfort" Jonathan sneered at him "Get over yourself Joker, you've been locked up here for a little over two months, that's a record for you, but maybe it's time to comprehend that maybe your 'faithful' henchmen have failed you and that you will serve your sentence here." Jonathan advised him as he started to walk away, suddenly stopping "I've come to terms with that." Jonathan said as he continued to stride away, The Joker looked at Jonathan as he walked away, a macabre grin stretching across his face.

"And that's where you are wrong Mr. Scarecrow." Joker said laughing quietly to himself

"Clown! "Didn't you hear the bell? You need to get your ass moving to the common room." Bruno, a tall and brute guard yelled at him while shoving him towards the glass door.

"Do have any idea to whom you are speaking to?" Joker responded violently,

"Yes I do, I'm not scared of you clown, now get in there before I have to throw you into solitary confinement." The guard replied, while he pushed The Joker inside and shut the door after he was inside.

"Fucker" Joker cussed, "I'll get him back for this; once I am out of here I need to remind Gotham who is really their king." Joker spoke to himself as he walked towards the TV.

Joker walked over to a red lounge chair, set up in front of the TV, he sat down watching a news report on the Batman. Joker gritted his teeth and he started to whisper some cusses at the bat. He wished he was out of here to crush him, he would give anything to figure out who the man behind the mask was, that way he would end him in multiple ways. He looked down smiling as his mind drifted away into a world where the Batman or any of his stupid sidekicks existed… He fantasized about torturing the bat and his children, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin and even Red Hood, tearing their flesh off their skin one at the time, forcing little bat brains to watch until his end came. These wicked thoughts brightened up his mood completely, making him scream with laughter, until everyone in the room stopped to stare at him, Joker scanned the room making sure to make eye contact with every single one of those derailed patients. As he looked into their eyes, he could sense fear in some of them, he kept examining the room. Those who couldn't hide their complete terror looked quickly away as The Joker's heavy stare fell upon them. Joker always enjoyed contemplating the effect he had on people, especially from the one he viewed as his inferiors, which in his head was almost everyone. Joker swiftly stood up and all the inmates flinched back in dismay and stepped back slowly, much to the Joker's amusement causing another delirious laugh escape from him. He shook his head and sat back down; returning his attention to the television, only to have is mind drifting away again. Not too long after, his deep thoughts were interrupted by something uncommon in Arkham, complete silence, so silent that The Joker was able to hear the quiet breathing of some inmates around him Joker was a little bewildered by this silence and started to look around to find any reason for the sudden stillness. Everyone had crowded in front of The Joker, but not one was facing him. He heard the glass door shut, and heard light footsteps slowly coming towards the crowd. Without any warning and as if on cue everyone around Joker started to whisper, Joker tried not to pay attention to the vulgar things they were whispering, well now actually speaking very loudly.

_Ok, it's obvious that these unclean thoughts are due to the presence of a woman…. It's probably one of the new doctors-_ He thought rolling his eyes.

He looked around again and he noticed people had shifted positions and were parting to let the doctor pass, and there she was, standing right in front of him, looking extremely uncomfortable in her situation.

"Hello Mr. Joker," Harley quickly walked over to him, extending her hand offering him to shake it. The Joker just looked at her hand, raised his eyebrow and looked back at her with a straight face, crossing his arms. Harley lowered her hand, feeling a bit awkward as he turned her down, becoming aware that her of her face shifting shades from pale to ruby.

_Shit… he is intimidating, I didn't think he would actually be this rude, especially to his superior. –_She thought feeling cleared her throat and looked straight at him, not wanting him to notice how slightly annoyed she was with him already.

"Let me introduce myself," Harley said in a confident tone. "My name is Dr. Quinzel, I am a new doctor here and I have been assigned to start treatment with you Mr. Joker." Flashing him a small smile, in hope he would be more well-mannered. She looked at her surroundings and realizing that all of the males in the room were contemplating her, she let her guard down and flushed a darker tone of red this time.

_Hmm… she's never had much attention from men… she was probably too busy wasting her time and frying her brain at med school, to even know how to have fun. _– Joker grinned at her and she looked down trying to recompose herself.

_I could teach her- _he maliciously thought as a chuckle came out from his sealed lips.

Harley stunned, gave him a strange and fearful look, but quickly stopping herself, hoping he hadn't noticed, but he had.

"Anyways, you will be notified when our first session is scheduled, and I hope that we can develop not only a doctor and patient bond, but also a friendship, that way it will be easier for me to help you." Harley finished with a smile, hoping her patient will say something to ease her nerves.

"Alright doc," finally speaking up, joker looked around ," I think you should go before one of these perverts attempts to molest you or something, but don't worry I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He smiled at her

Harleys heart skipped a beat, making Harley confused at her reaction

_What the hell?- _Harley thought as she looked into his emerald green eyes, as his eyes looked protectively back at her.

"Yea your right," she said in a weak thought "I'll see you in session." She finished as she walked away from The Joker, he stared after her his eyes flashed with excitement and his lips turned upward forming yet another sick grin on his face.

"Of course doc," Joker laughed quietly to himself

…..

" ?" Bruno said as he knocked on her office door,

"Come in" Harley said as she was looking through The Jokers profile again, she was addicted to it, she had read through it countless of times in the days leading up to this big day. She had basically memorized it, but she still could not overcome how mesmerized she was by The Joker. He had not left her mind at all since their short encounter in the common room the other day, she had seen something in his eyes, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The look he gave her could mean many things, Harley had considered multiple options, to her it could have been respect, or maybe desire. She wasn't sure but she wanted to find out.

Bruno came in walked in to her office, it wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either, Harley loved it, everything in her office was average, from her desk to her computer and even herself.

"Hey" Bruno said smiling flirtatiously at her,

"Hello" Harley replied. He had been such a gentleman to her and was being extra nice to everyone when she was near, this behavior made Harley suspicious.

_He's doing it again –_ Harley thought as she viewed him slowly from head to toe.

_He's actually not bad; he's very handsome and muscular. Damm that jawline though. He is actually very sexy and masculine… _\- Harley thought

Bruno cleared his throat, not oblivious to the fact that this young doctor was checking him out.

"Your patient is waiting for session Dr. Quinzel," Bruno stated "Should I bring him in now?"

"Yes, thank you" she said trying not to show how excited she was to see The Joker again,

Bruno walked out of her office and went out to the hallway where his partner, Joe watched over The Joker.

"Get up clown," Joe commanded as he impolitely pulled The Joker to a standing position

"I'm warning you, both of you better watch how you treat me, or else" Joker threatened

"Just shut the fuck up and get moving" Bruno said raising his voice a little too loud

"Is there a problem here boys?" Harley asked standing at the door

"No, of course not Dr. Quinzel" Joe remarked casually

"Are you sure?" Harley crossed her arms "I heard some commotion out here, and I just want to make sure you aren't going to harm my patient" Harley said annoyed,

"I'll be alright" Joker pointed out

Harley walked back into her office followed close by her patient and his escort. Harley sat down at the red lounge chair and signaled the guards to seat The Joker in the couch in front of her. They softly pushed The Joker and sat him down retraining him tightly on the chair, making The Joker wince in pain, they walked towards the door, and both ignoring Harleys displeased face that emerged due to their hostility towards her patient.

"Thank you, you guys may go" Harley said not daring to look at them

"If you need us you can push the button underneath your desk" Joe said opening the door and walked out. Bruno stayed behind a little to get one last glance at the young doctor. She had crossed her legs and was looking down at the papers in her hand, unaware that her dark purple skirt had raised a little, just enough to expose her thigh a little.

_Damm, doc's got hot legs- _Joker thought as he contemplated her, then realizing he wasn't the only one aware of her attributes. Bruno was eyeing her with hungry eyes filled with lust. Something changed inside the Joker then, he could feel it. He couldn't then understand what he was feeling but he didn't like the way Bruno was looking his doctor, this angered him and Joker, his vision filled with anger and his fists clenched tightly. He pulled on his restraints in attempt to break free and bash this guard's face in, but only to hurt himself to no avail. He let out a groan and winced and his tight restraints cut into his wrist. Bruno looked over at him and The Joker gave him deathly look that made Bruno freeze with fear

"Do you need anything else Bruno?" Harley asked rising her eyebrow

"Uhh umm no ill better be going …" He said making a run for the door

"He's a strange guy" Harley whispered finally looking over at her patient, and gasped in shock when she saw his wrist bathed in blood

"Oh my god" Harley explain rushing to the Joker's side, kneeling down to take off the restrains. She gently took his hands flipping them over to take a look at his wrists. They were bleeding badly and his cuts were pretty deep. She looked up at him and he was down up at her curiously.

"Are you ok?" How are you feeling?" Harley asked, searching his eyes for any sing of distress

"I'm actually good, I guess" He said in a wary tone

"I better call a guard and ask him to bring me some bandages" Harley said standing up and walking over to her desk pressing the emergency button. Immediately Joe and Bruno rushed in the office and looked around sensing no immediate danger.

"Boys, you put his restraints on too tightly and now his wrists are badly cut," Harley glared at them "Don't take him to the infirmary, I can treat him right here, just bring me bandages, wipes, a needle and a threads and antiseptic please, and hurry." She said a desperate tone, and with that they were off to the infirmary. Meanwhile Harley kneeled down and held the jokers hand, and to her surprise he didn't push her away, and he actually held her hand tightly while looking into her eyes the whole time.

_What the fuck? Why is she reacting like this? It's not like we care about each other. I mean she's my doctor and they NEVER give a flying shit about me… Why is she doing this? I'm not letting go though, if she can boss those fuckers around, then she can probably help me gain my throne back, I need her on my side, at least for now. –_ Joker thought trying to hide his smile.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Joe and Bruno barged in bringing Harley what she ordered. Bruno glanced down seeing Harley's hand intertwined with The Joker's and his face turned red with anger. The Joker saw his reaction and he grinned widely at him, winking at him.

_Oh what a sick bastard-_ Bruno thought, as his stomach did a flop.

"Gentlemen" Joker said in a dark tone "I would highly appreciate it if you would let me breathe and let Dr. Quinzel work in peace, so please do us favor and get the fuck out." Joker said as he winced because Harley had already began bathing his wrist in antiseptic.

" are you sure ?" Joe asked

"Please guys, he's right everything will be ok and we'll vary on through the session as soon as I'm finished."

Joe shrugged his shoulders and walked out pulling Bruno with him.

"Thank you" The Joker said. Harley looked into his green eyes and smiled, feeling her heart beat escalating, she began her work.

"So why don't we start session now" Joker asked, "Might as well get it over with."

"Alright we can do that… how about we start with the basics" Harley suggested while cleaning the wound with some wipes.

"What would you like to know?" Joker asked

"Well the basics, your name, your age, Where you were born, let's just get acquainted" Harley suggested, as she looked back up at him and smile, but her smile soon faded as joker shook his head to say no

"My dear doctor" Joker said "I'll let this mistake slide, since you are new and all, but do you have ANY idea why no one wants to work with me?" He proudly asked

"Is it because you've killed doctors before?" Harley asked

"Haha no" Joker laughed mischievously, "Its because no one has been smart enough to get inside my head, no one knows these facts about me, and I WANT to keep it that way" He added raising his voice a little too high for Harley's contort. She looked up at his and looked into his eyes, she could visibly see the anger clouding his vison and she became quiet for a couple of seconds, trying to think something to sooth him.

"Yes, I know I'm new, but I know what I'm capable of." Harley looked up at him confidently looking him in the yes. Joker looked back trying to search for any fear in her eyes and saw nothing but strength. Joker stayed silent, he had never met anyone that did not fear him

_Damm her, I'm going to have to change that… no body is to stand in my presence and not fear me. I am the JOKER and if she has to be scared of anything, let that anything be ME- _Joker furiously thought.

"How about I tell you things about myself then?" Harley kindly suggested as she began to thread the needle

"Sure I guess I don't like the silence much anyway." Joker said, looking away from her

"Well my full name is Harleen Quinzel and …" Harley began before being rudely interrupted by The Joker's mocking laughter.

"Umm excuse me, what's so funny?" Harley asked, looking up from the stiches she was making

"You, you are Harlequin!" Joker said

"Oh, huh, I never noticed" Harley chuckled a she looked up at him. Even with all that make up, one could tell he had a nice smile.

"Anyways, I'm from the lower part of Gotham, like the ghetto but now I live near Gotham University where I Just graduated from." Harley said as she finished her stiches.

"I was born near there too, I left home when I killed my dad because he used to beat my mom" Joker said with a faraway look. Harley's eyes widened, he opened up to her, he told her a small little detail about his past, this was huge progress. She composed herself rapidly before he regretted telling her anything.

"I'm sorry to hear that" She said touching his hands tenderly, while finishing wrapping the bandages around his wrist. "But if it makes you feel batter, my father did that too" she said in a melancholic voice.

Before the joker could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Harley answered

"Sorry to bother you," Joe apologized "But I have to take The Joker back to his cell."

"Oh? It's been an hour already?" Harley asked in a surprised tone

"Guess I gotta go darling?" Joker said as he stood up flashing her a stunning smile that made Harley's heart beat faster and the blood rushed to her face

"See you in 2 days for our next session Mr. Joker." Harley said trying to hide a smile

Joe looked suspiciously between them, but shook his head pushing his thoughts aside

_I wouldn't count on it sweetheart-_ Joker thought as he flashed another gorgeous smile.

….

Harley was very concentrated in work, reading the profile yet again and adding a few notes on her daily report about his breakthrough today. She couldn't help but smile to herself at how sweet he was being to her

_No guy has ever treated me like this, I knew he's a psychopath but he's actually saner than anyone would imagine, he's not that bad though he does have some bipolar issues and horrible mood swings, I know I can help him – _Harley though excitedly for their next session. She took of her glasses and put her head on her hands, hiding a smile that spread broadly on her lips. She was remembering the looks he gave her with those deep green eyes; somehow she could never get enough of them. She started to gather her things up when suddenly there was loud boom emerging from the 1st floor of the Asylum, making the whole building shake violently. Harley was thrown off a little by the force and fell to the ground. The loud whining of the alarms startled her once again and she sat back down on the floor. She was frightened and part of her wanted to stay on the ground. All of the sudden from outside her window she heard a familiar hair-raising laughter.

"Watch out Gotham, your king has taken his crown back" The Joker yelled, as a car sped away.

Harley sat numbly on the floor, confused as to what just happened. One second things were normal, and the other she was on the floor frightened for her life.

"Dr. Quinzel?!" Bartholomew yelled from her office door "The Joker, He's escaped."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, this is Chapter 1 Part 4 I'm sorry I still make some grammar mistakes sorry I'm working on it. This chapter took me a little longer to write… I had horrible writer's block. More updates coming soon. Hope you all enjoy

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics. **

Chapter 1 Part 4: He's back

The explosion downstairs shook the building, throwing off her balance. Harley was on the floor and she wasn't exactly sure about what just happened. She shuffled to her knees, stopping to take a deep breath in an attempt to make the room stop spinning. Dr. Bartholomew rushed to her aid and with a firm grip on her on her arm helped her up.

"I… don't understand" Harley said trying to keep her balance. The whole room was still spinning and her ear was ringing making hearing from the left side almost impossible.

"I'll explain when we make it to safety, we need to get out of here, and part of the building is on fire." He franticly explained while grabbing her arm, pulling her out of her office. They ran as fast as Harley would let him, which wasn't as fast as Bartholomew would have liked.

"Ok, let's stop, I need to catch my breath, and plus I think I'm going to vomit" Harley breathed heavily as she steadied her pace.

"Ok, let's make this quick" Bartholomew said

Harley looked down and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Where is Veronica?!" Harley screamed as she suddenly remembered about her dear friend in the building

"She was with her patient in an examination room; they both have made it safely outside." He reassured

Harley sighed in relief and smiled

_Thank GOD she made it out; I hope no one has been hurt- _Harley thought as her eyebrows creased with worry. The room had finally begun to calm down and her nausea was almost gone. Happy with her recovery, Harley now grabbed Bartholomew and they began to run towards the emergency exit. They ran down the metal stairs, making the old stairs crack aggressively underneath their steps.

Another explosion hit behind them, flipping Harley into the air and off the stairs. She was falling quickly from the second floor. It wasn't that high up off the ground, but Harley held on to the railing with all her strength, her knuckles turning white while pain shot through her arms. Bartholomew had fallen few steps down and hit his face on the railing, breaking his nose. Blood ran down his nose, and into his lab coat. He looked up searching franticly for the young psychiatrist, eyes growing wide as he spotted her.

"Shit HARLEY!" Bartholomew wailed in fear as he surveyed her situation.

"Help me up." Harley yelled frightened, as her hands were slipping. Bartholomew ran to her grabbing her, and pulling her into safety. Harley laid on the metal stairs, thankful for the swiftness of her boss.

"Thank you" She said quietly to Bartholomew.

"Thank me later, come on we need to leave" He said lifting her off the floor. They began their stride downstairs again, in hope that they would make it safely downstairs. Harley's heart beat in joy when they finally made it to the last step and ran towards the front of the building, where police men, ambulances and firefighters had gathered to aid the wounded. Harley was pulled aside by an EMT, and was pulled into huge yellow tent that, where all the personnel were supposed to report to and get first aid if it was needed, she sighed in relief when she saw everyone she knew was there mending their wounds. A nurse pulled her aside, and sat her down on a stretcher. She began to check her vital sings and superficial damage

"Harley!" Veronica shrieked as she ran towards her, "I'm so glad you are ok, I was so worried about you."

"I know me too" Harley said giving her friend a warm smile.

"You are fine" the nurse concluded, " You don't seem to have any deep injuries, just some superficial trauma on the dermis, but you will have to stay at home for a day or two, to make sure you don't have any internal issues." The nurse informed her, walking away to meet more injured people coming in.

"I knew that ass hole was planning something!" Veronica blurted out

"What do you mean? What happened?" Harley asked confused

"I had a feeling The Joker was going to try and escape soon. It seemed too good that he was staying locked up for this long and I had a feeling he was trying to leave." Veronica declared "And plus I have a trustworthy source that told me that he also had a feeling, The Joker was going to escape." She looked straight at Harley, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who? And please don't tell me it's Crane"

"Fine I won't tell you, but he knows The Joker, he's worked with him and he told me to be expectant of a big spectacle of his escape, so he…" Veronica said in an uneasy tone

"So he planted bombs" Harley finished looking down trying to hide her distressful eyes as she looked down at the gravel, this gesture always seemed to give away her feelings. Veronica noticed this old habit of hers and was about to point it out, but Dr. Bartholomew walked up to them.

"Harley? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he examined her for any superficial trauma.

"Yea, I'm fine, only some scrapes and bruises, nothing deep" She assured him, giving him a small smile. "How about you? I'm pretty sure you have a broken nose" she said as she stood up from the stretcher gently placed her index above the septum of the nose. "Yea definitely broken" she said as she stepped back and started to look around for a nearby nurse, they all seemed occupied with other patients at the moment so Harley returned her attention to her boss and her friend. "So tell me what happened"

"I was in my office, reading some patient files, and tending to my business, when two guards, Mateo and Jeremy, barged into my office, you remember them right?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Sort of, I hadn't meet all personnel, but I'm pretty sure I might have seen them somewhere" she replied while she searched her memory, trying to pictured their faces. She couldn't remember Mateo, but she vaguely seemed to remember Jeremy. He was tal,l sort of thin, and she always thought he seemed too weak and thin to be a warden.

"Anyways," He continued, his voice brining Harley back to the present. "They were pointing their guns at me and I immediately pressed the emergency button beneath my desk. Thankfully they took no notice of that, which saved my life" He said exhaling deeply. "Joe and Bruno answered the distress alarm, and wanted to paralyze the two treacherous ones, Joe grabbed Mateo, and dragged him by the hair to the ground, and Bruno kicked Jeremy's gun out of his hand, Jeremy didn't like the fact that he didn't have a weapon and that he was exposed, so he jumped and kicked Bruno straight in the chest, bringing Bruno to the ground. He tried to wrestle the gun out of Bruno's firm grip, but then Jeremy fell back, Bruno shot Jeremy in the stomach and he was quickly bleeding out. Jeremy and Mateo always worked for The Joker, they let him out his cell." He finished and looked around, his eyes deepening, showing the anger he felt.

"How do you know that?" Harley accused, crossing her arms, giving him a serious stare and raising her eyebrow. He was taken a little off guard about her reaction and stepped back.

"Because," he began, giving her a questioning look, "The Joker told me" He said not shifting his eyes from her, watching her carefully. "After he heard the bang of the gun, he barged in. I think he was expecting me to be the dead one, he looked strongly annoyed that his henchman was the one who was shot, but he composed himself and he laughed the way he does, and told me that these guards had broken him out, I thought he was going to leave just then, but that's when the explosions came and from the smoke, I could barely make out his silhouette, making a run for the door, my ears were throbbing but I think I heard him say something about how Gotham's king was back…" He trailed off lost in thought and shuddered. Harley and Veronica waited for him to continue, but it was apparent he wasn't going to speak.

"Well I heard him too…" Harley confessed trying to give comfort to Bartholomew.

"Dr. Bartholomew?!" A news reporter rudely shoved Veronica and Harley out of her and the cameraman's way. "Do you have any comments on what happened tonight at your asylum?" She pointed the microphone to his mouth and he looked straight at the camera.

"Yes actually, I just want Gotham to know, The Joker has escaped Arkham once again, we are still trying to work out how exactly it happened, but…" He started to say before he was interrupted

"Once again? As head of Arkham, don't you think you need to do something to prevent The Joker from escaping all the time? Aren't you worried about Gotham's safety?" She pointed the microphone at him almost hitting him in the face with it.

"Of course I'm concerned, and I find it extremely ignorant of you to say that, because anyone that is well prepared for an interview would know that Arkham has done everything in its power to prevent any more premature departures from the patients." He finished as he shoved her away and walked away. Harley stared back at him with wide eyes, she had never seen him show any emotion that wasn't kindness, but now seeing him in outrage; she realized how foolish she had been about The Joker.

_Damm it Harley! Why are you so fucking stupid? He's a criminal, why did I ever think he might be different than what the media says or that he may have some feelings for me or even be a good man… He bombed the place where I worked. He knew I was inside, he knew I could have died. I am really FUCKING stupid. He's not good, and I though he had made a connection, I thought those looks he gave me and the way he treated me meant something, but in reality they meant shit to him, I thought I saw his potential and that's what blinded me stupidly…ughh –_Harley thought angrily to herself, she sat down on the stretcher again and put her face in her hands, but pulling them away when she felt moist.

_What the actual fuck? I'm crying over this bastard? I'm such an idiot, why does he make me feel this way? –_ Harley hit the stretcher and stood up angrily, pacing quickly away. Veronica noticed when she walked out the tent, and quickly followed after her.

"Harley?" Veronica called after her "Wait for me! What's wrong? Harley!" but Harley didn't stop walking. Veronica noticed Harley wasn't going to stop and she ran towards her, grabbing her shoulder to stop her and spun her around.

"Harley, what is…." Veronica stopped mid-sentence, shocked at Harley's tears.

_Something was really upsetting her… she NEVER cries for anything not worth her tears… but there was nothing really to cry about… she was fine before, so it must have been something later…-_ Veronica franticly searched her mind to find something that could had upset Harley, but still couldn't think of a coherent answer.

"Fuck off!" Harley shouted at her in outrage, pulling her shoulder forward, running away. Veronica watched her run off and sped away in her car. This time Veronica didn't stop her, she was rooted to the ground hurt and confused.

_Harley has NEVER cussed at me… What the hell is her problem? - _She thought as she began to silently let out a couple of tears

…

It was 2 am and Harley was stumbling out of a dirty bar on the east side of Arkham. She never drank, she never wanted to fall into her dad's footsteps and fuck up her life, but finally, her feelings became too much and she needed a couple drinks. But tonight, she had more than a couple drinks, and at this very moment she was a complete mess. She dangerously swayed from the left to the right of the sidewalk. She made her way to her car, but she stopped before opening the door, she was too drunk to drive.

_I'm not trying to kill myself… I'm not that's stupid to drink and drive… guess I'll just walk then, or wait no , taxi is better- _Harley decided not realizing how late it was. She sloppily made her way to the main road, and stopped, looking from right to left in hope to find a taxi; her luck seemed to be running out because no cars were coming from either side.

"Fuck it then" She said loudly, making her voice echo through the empty street. She began walking, giving extra effort to keep herself on the sidewalk and not walk into the road. She looked straight ahead and she thought her efforts were paying off, so when her legs gave out on her, she was disoriented and stayed on the ground for a couple of minutes. She watched the road for cars but none were coming, then she shifted her eyes, and she saw someone watching her from across the road. She quickly tried to stand up, letting her eyes and hands trail down to catch her just in case she lost balance again, and pushed herself off the ground. When she looked up, there was no one there.

_I'm seeing things; I'm NEVER getting drunk again-_she laughed quietly to herself.

Just as she was going to start walking again, a sweaty dirty hand grabbed her face and covered her mouth. Harley tried to scream but with his hand clamped tightly on her mouth nothing came out. She was pulled back and Harley tried to push away from the place she was being dragged to. Harley kicked and tried to scream again but all her efforts were no help to her situation. She was now dragged into an alley and away from the public view, she wanted to run but couldn't, she bit her aggressor's hand as hard as her body would let her, and he screamed. He took his hand off her mouth and as soon as that opportunity came up, she took it and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled loudly in hope that someone heard. Her aggressor's hand quickly returned to her mouth.

"You bitch!" A man wearing a mask clown whispered at her then slapping her hard across the face "You bit me!" He yelled at her now, slapping her again, harder this time again.

"Mateo please, don't harm the lady any longer" A voice said hiding in the shadows. "She's my special lady." He added, stepping out of the shadows.

Harley saw a familiar figure come closer from within the shadows, and stepped into the only light coming into the alley, she inspected him from his feet and moved up from there. He was wearing dark purple dress shoes, which matched perfectly with his tuxedo, a mustard yellow dress shirt stood out, along with an emerald green bow tie. She looked up his face, his familiar eyes, the same shade of green looked down at her own. She gasped when she realized it was her former patient, The Joker.

"Mr. Joker?" she asked, not wanting to tear up and cry

"Yes, my harlequin. The one and only." he said grabbing her arm, pulling her of the ground

"You son of a bitch!" Harley yelled at him furiously "I could have died!" She said clenching her fists and stepping closer to him. Mateo pushed her and she fell backwards making her scream again

"Get the fuck out of here Mateo!" The Joker yelled, threatening him to retreat with an old knife.

Mateo quickly backed up and waited in the shadows.

"Damm, I wanted to talk to you, but you since your keep on screaming… the bat probably heard you, dear. I'm pretty sure the he's on his way, so I guess we'll have to do this talk another time." He said putting the knife away. "But before I let you go," he ghoulishly smiled at her and stepped towards her, he cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her hips closer to him with his free hand and he leaned in to kiss her. Harley flushed at his proximity and then he leaned in further down and kissed her tenderly waiting for her reaction. At first she was stiff, stricken with fright. She closed her eyes and relaxed, pushing her body closer to his, accelerating the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes and she felt his scarred smile spread while he kissed her. He slowed the kiss, pulling her off him slowly and when she finally let go, he let escape an eerie laugh, frightening her.

"The deed is done" he whispered mysteriously

_Shit…Shit…SHIT! What did I just do…? He's my patient… Er I mean he was, but that's not the point... Shit, I think I'm crazy… I must be… _

Harley's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when The Joker pulled her closer to him, and stepped in front of her shielding her from something she could not see.

"Let her go" A deep voice said in front of them

"Nice of you to join us Batman." Joker commented, as he smiled widely at him in a menacing way.

"Just leave her alone" another voice said from the shadows

"Why don't you make me?" Joker teased "I'm always ready for a good show"

"Don't worry; you'll be featured in this show, we'll even take you to your dressing room at Arkham, no charge." A third voice said, this one shocked Harley, as this one sounded like a boy's voice, and puberty hadn't struck this one yet. They stepped from outside the shadows confirming Harley's thoughts

_How irresponsible bats… brining a child out so late at night. _

Harley froze when The Joker pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. "Come closer and I'll shoot her." Joker said, laughing when he saw her petrified expression. She looked up at the dark night sky and realized that on the roof above, Joker's henchmen were lined up all pointing guns at Batman and his entourage; she looked at Batman and his sidekicks giving them a warning look. Nightwing took in her expression and slowly followed her gaze upward and tensed a bit to see how many men Joker had watching his back. Mateo glanced back at Harley and then at Nightwing, seeing their little interaction and pulled up his gun and fired it at Nightwing. Harley screamed as she saw Nightwing jump back as the bullet barely missed his right shin. She kicked the Joker in the knee and he fell down. Then bullets began to fall. Batman rushed forward, grabbing her and covering her with his body, he was wearing heavy armor that protected him from the bullet shower. Batman had saved her life. They all began to quickly rush out of the alley.

Mateo jumped, ready to start sprinting after the girl.

"Mateo! Stop " Joker commanded jumping up, placing his left arm in front of Mateo in order to stop him. "She'll be back" he smiled as he stared at Harley running off to the darkness with Batman. She stopped a little, turned back to look at him, her heart yearning to stay, but she couldn't find a good enough reason to stay, so she kept running.

_He was going to shoot me, he bombed the place where I work, knowing I was inside…. He's trying to kill me… -_ this thought pained her and she almost began to cry again.

They kept running for a couple of blocks, until Batman stopped in front of a dark, sleek, powerful, sports car. Batman pressed a button on his wrist and the doors opened.

"Please, come into the Batmobile" Batman said gesturing her to come inside

"You aren't going to kidnap me are you? She asked eyeing them skeptically.

"Of course not!" Robin rolled his eyes "Batman is going to escort you home"

"It's not a good hour for a young woman like you to be out in a shady part of town." Nightwing added

Harley looked at each of them and nodded, slowly getting inside the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 1 Part 5. I hope you've liked the other parts before this and I hope you keep reading. Thank you guys

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics. **

Chapter 1 Part 5: The Card

Harley was slightly uncomfortable being in this car… if you could call the Batmobile a normal car.

She was beyond nervous being in this vehicle with three complete strangers, even if these people claimed to be heroes and protectors of Gotham, Harley couldn't go around the fact that these people were psychopaths, and that now they knew where she lived.

_Normal people don't dress up as a bat and two birds to protect the city… normal people would just join the police force and fight crime with other normal people… why do I always have to be around crazy people?_ –Harley shifted her eyes and looked out the window realizing that it had started to rain. She closed her eyes and listened… she could hear the quiet purr of the motor going at very illegal speeds. She could hear Batman arguing with Nightwing in the front seats, and she could also hear Robin's breathing slowing down as he drifted to sleep.

"Batman, we had the PERFECT opportunity to catch him tonight! Why did you run away from that fight?" Nightwing angrily asked

"The Joker had too much backup, our priority tonight was to save the girl, and that's exactly what we did." Batman said glancing over at his former sidekick

"So? That's not my point!" Nightwing said as he angrily smacked his hand down on the dashboard, waking Robin. "We became vigilantes to protect a whole CITY not just ONE person and you let the clown get away? What the fuck man!"

"I will not discuss this any longer." Batman finished

"You are frightening our passenger" Robin pointed out, seeing Harley's complexion turn pale.

"Umm no, I'm alright, it's just that back there the adrenaline rush made me alert and the alcohol sort of went away but it's coming back now that the adrenaline is fading." Harley said in a quiet tone, embarrassed to admit that she was drunk. "Shit" Harley quietly cussed as her head started to spin and her vision blurred.

"Well then its good we are taking you home before you hurt yourself… or others" Nightwing said trying to hide his annoyance. Robin rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window hoping sleep will find him again.

"I appreciate it" Harley said trying to control her nausea. Nightwing sighed and decided to tune everyone out; he didn't care much for conversation at the moment.

_It's weird... The Joker has never been much of a ladies man… he only has one and only love: Money and crime… but I really doubt this lady has anything to do with his business. Oh wait… he does run a prostitute function but we don't know exactly where that is…- _Nightwing glanced over at the girl sitting in the backseat behind Batman.

_Nah… I doubt that she's part of that… she looks professional… I'll ask Bruce to let me investigate her, because judging from his reaction to when we arrived, she as some type of connection to him… Maybe she can be the key to his end_ – Nightwing concluded, smiling to himself. Batman glanced over at him and knew that Nightwing had a plan, this made him nervous as he knew that not every idea Nightwing had was rational. As Batman kept glancing over to Nightwing, he didn't see when a man with a clown mask slowly walked into the road and stopped when he reached the center of the lane. He stood there waiting the couple seconds it would take the Batmobile to reach him, hoping that they were all distracted and his boss' plan would work.

"Batman!" Nightwing screamed, as he looked up. Batman shifted his attention to the road, taking in the situation. The loud screech of the wheels echoed in the street while Batman kept trying to stop the vehicle. The speed of the Batmobile was slowing down, but Batman knew he wasn't going to have enough time to avoid hitting the man. He pulled the steering wheel to the left, making the tires cry out even louder and but managing to swerve out of the man's way. The vehicle was still going at elevated speeds, and the sharp turns blew white smoke to come out of the tires, causing Batman's vison to blur and lose control of the car. The turn shifted the weight inside the car, forcing the car to flip to its side Harley closed her eyes, as she anticipated what was about to happen. She felt when the car spin sharply and Harley's head collided with the window shattering it at contact… Harley felt herself fading away, her head was heavily bleeding and she was losing grip on consciousness. Nightwing opened his door and jumped outside examining their situation. The tires had created enough friction to catch on fire and if Nightwing and his family didn't act quickly enough, the fire would get bigger and become deadly, especially since the car was leaking gasoline. Nightwing rushed to the car, opened the front door where he came out from and looked inside. Batman was unconscious, and so was the girl. He glanced over at his brother who was now stirring awake, blinking a couple times in an attempt to clear his confusion. Nightwing sighed in relief to see that the young vigilante wasn't harmed and started to reach out to get a hold of Robin. Light footsteps came running quickly towards him and something struck him in the back of the head , suddenly everything went black.

"Not today birdie" The Joker laughed putting down his crowbar and snapping his fingers ordering his henchmen to come forward.

….

It was around noon and someone had drawn back the curtains to let the sunlight brighten up Harley's room. Harley tossed around in bed for a few minutes until the sudden brightness stole away her sleep. She blinked tiredly a few times, trying to remember exactly how she had gotten home.

How the hell did I get home? I'm not exactly sure… I mean I remember Joker escaping the asylum but I can't remember past that…. - Harley closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the events of the night before.

_Batman… He was there… why? What was I doing yesterday? - _The sudden pounding in her head gave her a reminder. Harley sat up abruptly and ran her hands through the mess that became of her blonde hair and groaned in complaint.

_Well now I know… but that still doesn't explain why I think Batman was there…- _Veronica knocked softly in the door and walked in, interrupting Harley's thoughts.

"Oh good, you're awake" Veronica gave her a small smile and looked down.

"Veronica? I think we need to talk…" Harley said moving over and groaning again when her head pulsed angrily at her movement. Veronica nodded and made her way to a nearby chair and plummeted down on it, still avoiding Harley's eyes.

"I... damm… I don't even know from where to begin… I honestly don't know what came over me last night… I was upset, well I'm pretty sure that part is obvious but I don't even know why…" Harley breathed out heavily, trying to clear her ideas. "It was about my patient… I was upset because he escaped… and I guess I expected better of him. I also think it was all the adrenaline that clouded my judgment; I know these are lame excuses, but I think I was upset I was going to get fired or something" Harley quickly lied, hoping her friend couldn't see through her ruse. Veronica sat there and finally met Harley's eyes. She searched for any sings that would give her an answer that would satisfy her questions,

_She's hiding something… no stop! Why am I thinking that? She's my best friend! She wouldn't lie to me…. I must be reading too much into her behavior… yea that must be it – _Veronica thought trying to convince herself.

"Ronnie… please look at me" Harley pleaded, reaching out to hold her friend's hand. Veronica looked up and smiled at Harley

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you, you didn't deserve that…" Harley said closing her eyes for a second and let out a weary sigh.

"It's alright, it's not like it was a horrible fight… but it did hurt my feelings" Veronica confessed, looking down.

"Yea… I'm sorry about that… I honestly don't know what came over me… but I won't be a bitch like that again… I promise," Harley said, as she sat up holding up her pinky. Veronica burst out laughing "I haven't made a pinky promise since the fifth grade!" Harley wrinkled her eyebrows and pretended to be upset. "Hey! That's rude! Now pass over your pinky before I change my mind." Harley complained, and a smiled escaped her lips. Veronica laughed quietly and raised her pinky to intertwine it to Harley's, finishing her promise.

"Can I tell you something?" Harley asked, blushing shamefully

"Sure, what's up" Veronica replied, her eyes beaming with curiosity

"This is really embarrassing… because I promised myself that I would NEVER do this but I guess I was upset about what happened… but still that's no excuse for what I did… I went to a bar last night and I didn't leave until…" Harley stopped to look at the clock on her nightstand "Well I guess early today... But after that I'm not sure what happened… I only remember bits and pieces, but when I try to put them together… they don't make sense…" Harley finished, expecting her friend to lay a lecture down on her. Veronica sighed and waited for Harley to look at her before continuing.

"Harley… I know what you did… and well I'm not disappointed in you, because everyone has off days and it's alright to want a drink from time to time but just don't let those drinks cloud your better judgement." Veronica finished and smiled at her best friend. There was a knock on the window that startled both girls making them jump. Harley looked over her shoulder when she saw Veronica grow a little pale. Nightwing was standing outside, waving at them to open the window in a desperate manner. Harley looked over at Veronica who was now standing up and making her way towards the window, and slowly opened the partition between them and the masked hero waiting outside.

"Move over please?" He told Veronica, who shot him a skeptical look while moving aside. Nightwing leapt back into a nearby tree and grabbed a sturdy looking branch and used it to help him gain momentum as he let himself swing from the tree and flipped into Harley's bedroom.

"You could have just climed in when we opened the window." Harley said, shooting him a perplexed stare.

"Yea but where is the fun in that?" Nightwing chuckled, and looked over at Veronica

"Seems like you did take good care of her after what happened last night."

"Well yes, she's my best friend… But I gotta give you guys some credit for saving her yesterday" Veronica smiled. Harley narrowed her eyes and looked over at Nightwing and then over at Veronica.

"You guys are in cahoots" Harley accused them, crossing her arms.

"You don't remember do you?" Nightwing said, walking towards her.

"No… she doesn't" Veronica told him, walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"Can you guys just cut the crap and tell me what's going on?" Harley wailed angrily, feeling her face getting warmer as she blushed as her outburst.

"I'll explain" Nightwing said, moving over to the wall near the window and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Well last night I was patrolling the east side of Arkham, trying to get any clue to where The Joker could of headed to, Batman and Robin where patrolling the area surrounding the asylum. I was running across the roofs of some houses near that grungy bar you came out of. I saw you come out very drunk and I decided to follow you just in case you ran into any trouble… which you did. I saw The Joker's henchman pull you into the alley, and I reported to Batman to give me to go and save you, but Batman told me to halt and wait for him. Good thing we did though, we wouldn't have seen the clown then. When Batman arrived, we observed the situation from afar, ready to jump in at any given moment, and when you screamed, we knew The Joker was going to try to escape soon, and we were about to jump in then, but when you too kissed… I don't know... I guess it took us all by surprise and we all held back... even Batman was taken by surprise… We've never seen him act like that before… but then Batman jumped out and we had no other choice but to follow after, and he tried to hide you from us…" Nightwing said, looking down at the floor with a blank stare, "We were just glad he hadn't brainwashed you or something, well Batman was more than pleased when you got a good kick in and came to our side. After that we ran and left the fight. I was pissed… we could have taken him. But no, Batman wanted to save you."

"Well I'm sorry then…" Harley said, her voice cracking a bit and her heart sank from the pain she felt knowing this hero regretted saving her life

"No… it's our job to protect you and ALL the citizens of Gotham, but I felt that we could do this job more efficiently by attacking the root of the problem, and not one little branch at a time." Nightwing reassured her "Anyways, I let Batman have a piece of my mind, but he used his Alpha power and told me that my thinking was wrong… I was pissed, and he knew that. He was watching me while I watched you from the rearview mirror and Robin had his eyes closed, just like you. We were all distracted; we didn't see that henchman walk into the road." As he continued his story, Harley became uneasy at the memories her mind was flashing at her. "We almost hit him, but thankfully Batman avoided him…. Even though I kinda wish we would have hit that fucker…" He admitted clenching his teeth; Harley gave him a puzzled look at glanced over at Veronica, who was sitting there, giving Nightwing a poker face that only she could master.

_This guy is too strange to be a so called 'Hero'… I never thought him or anyone fighting crime would ever regret saving a civilian… but hey, that's none of my business… they are psychopaths anyway…-_ Harley thought as she gave Nightwing her attention once more.

"Batman lost control of the Batmobile and the car flipped over. The crash knocked you and Batman out and Robin and I were fine… well, I was fine, until the clown snuck up behind me and knocked me unconscious with his rusty old crowbar…" He angrily spat through his clenched teeth. He furiously stood up and punched a hole in the wall.

"Well thanks for ruining my house" Veronica rolled her eyes at him, while Harley jerked backwards a little in response to his sudden tantrum.

_Yea… definitely some mental issues with this man-_ Harley analyzed trying to calm her nerves

"Sorry… I guess I can pay for it…" Nightwing looked down and apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed at his rage.

"OK, but finish the story… How did I end up here?" Harley asked desperately, as she shifted positions and lay on her stomach, vaguely aware of some pain near her hip. She lay her hands in front of her and let her head rest on them.

"Well, thankfully, Robin was there and awake. He jumped out of the car and started to fight the joker with his bow staff, and apparently he was actually holding the buffoon down, plus a couple of henchmen who were occasionally jumping in. Around that time was when Batman gained consciousness and jumped in to help Robin. The clown saw that the situation was not in his favor and retreated at the first chance he got. That's when I woke up… and we brought you home, just like we said we would." Nightwing turned to face them and pointed at Veronica "I think we gave her a scare, she was for sure not expecting Batman to be outside her door at 3 am." He finished chuckling a bit while he remembered Veronica's stunned expression, wide eyes and mouth agape, when she opened the door. Veronica looked down and blushed, hoping no one would notice the obvious attraction she felt for the bat. She would never admit to these feelings, mostly because she felt that Batman would never be interested in someone so boring like her. And she felt that this admirable man, who was full of adventures, needed someone equally astonishing to share those adventures with and she knew she wasn't that person. Veronica looked up realizing that the room had grown quiet. She looked over at her friend who was looking down, trying to digest the story of her misadventures with Batman and his sidekicks. She felt a bit relieved as she crossed her legs and looked up at Nightwing who was just looking out the window, hoping to catch The Joker soon. Harley sighed, and rubbed her sleepy eyes a little, feeling the hangover with the headache and nausea become worse as the minutes stretched out. Besides the obvious malady, Harley felt emotionally great, her head had cleared and now she could see that all the feelings she thought she had for her patient were irrational, and decided to set them aside.

"I'm really thankful you guys saved me… I could be DEAD if you guys hadn't… The Joker was my patient and I should of seen a sing of his plans, but I wasn't looking carefully like I should have been, and I'm sorry." Harley said looking down and biting her lip, feeling ashamed of what her neglect had led to. Veronica flashed her eyes in disbelief, and stood up from her chair and strode over to where Harley was laying in her bed and plummeted down next to her.

"Harleen Francis Quinzel, stop being so melodramatic. It was your first session with the guy, it's not like a psychiatrist could figure out a whole person's behavior in just one session that lasted exactly ONE hour. It's not your fault!" Veronica yelled angrily at her friend, while placing her hands on her hips.

"Your friend is right Harleen, as much as we would like to place the blame on someone, well that someone just isn't you." Nightwing said as he looked away.

"Well, I still feel guilty, that's another reason why I got so drink last night… I felt that it was my entire fault, and I have a feeling that he is going to hurt many people…" Harley said, her eyes drooping a little from sadness and exhaustion.

"No, Harley! Get in through your head, you didn't break him out, you didn't help him with this scheme and if he hurts other people, it's not your fault, because you aren't helping him do it." Veronica said, feeling beyond annoyed at Harley's rotten attitude.

"Anyway, I better go. Batman only sent me here to check up on you and to let you know that judging from The Joker's protective behavior over you, we feel that he isn't going to let you go that easily. So at night you'll be under our protection. Robin, Batman or I, will watch over your neighborhood so that the clown will stay away from you, and if he tries to come near you, then we'll be there to take him back to Arkham." Nightwing reassured her, flashing a small smile and walking over to the window. "I'll let Batman know, you're alright." Nightwing placed both legs on the window pane, turned to get one last look at Harley and them jumped out, disappearing into the city. Harley stared after him and sighed; she closed her eyes and hoped that her patient would not try anything while she was alone.

_Why me? I didn't ask for this… I didn't want a psychopath chasing after me. But I guess I should feel safer knowing I am under Batman's protection… But somehow that doesn't make me feel better_. –Harley said as she grabbed her pillow, planted her face in it and screamed into it.

"Harley… It's going to be ok. Batman, Nightwing, and Robin are strong and they'll protect you." Veronica said as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure you need a moment alone" She said as she walked out the door and shut it lightly, leaving Harley alone with her thoughts.

_I'm not exactly sure about that buddy… I mean that Robin guy is only a boy… and I don't exactly trust Nightwing with my life… Batman I can trust, yes, but I feel that The Joker has more power than they know, and they are letting their ego get the best of them. They are blinded by the little fame they have that they can't see the bigger picture. _

Harley shook her head and sighed loudly again. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt like it was about to turn inside out. She got up from her bed slowly, grabbed her phone from the nightstand and slowly shuffled to the door. She opened the door and walked into the living room where veronica was starting to watch The Walking Dead marathon on Netflix.

"I'm going to take a bath… Hopefully it will help with the hangover." Harley announced, and Veronica didn't shift her yes from the screen but nodded in response, not wanting to miss a second of her favorite show. Harley rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's addiction, making her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Harley started to run the warm water and while she waited for the tub to fill up and started to look for her favorite lavender bubble soap and bath salts in a neighboring cabinet. When she found them she added them to the tub that was now full. She walked over to the sink and picked up her phone to start playing relaxation music. She quickly undressed herself and got in the tub, letting the warmth overpower her and she let herself drift to sleep.

…

Harley woke up to the sounds of nighttime Gotham. Judging by the noise, it was around 6 pm, the time where Gotham was filled with traffic and all of its noises, the honking, the road rage, and the angry pedestrians cussing at some drivers. Harley blinked a couple times and she climbed out of the bathtub that was now half empty and filled with cold water. As she dried herself and wrapped some towels around her body and her hair, she wondered who was out there watching over her watching over her tonight. She smiled and looked down, shaking her thoughts away. She cleaned up after herself and walked out into the living room, her roommate was gone, but this was no surprise to Harley as Veronica was such a social butterfly, she was always out in town in dinners, parties or hanging out with her dad and his friend and associate multi billionaire Bruce Wayne. Harley sighed and walked to her room, setting her phone down on her desk and approached her closet, pulling out an old pair or gray sweats and her Gotham University's gymnastics team hoodie. She smiled at the warmth of her outfit and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. Right on the kitchen's granite counter was a piece of paper with writing on it. Harley picked it up and it read:

Harley,

Some friends and I went out to dinner, I'll be home late so don't wait up for me. Dr. Bartholomew called and asked me to let you know that you can return to work next Monday, as he has your new assignment. There's leftover Thai from the other day in the fridge.

Love ya, Veronica.

Harley smiled and threw the note away in the garbage bin. She remembered that she left her phone in her room and she wanted it close to her just in case, so she made the trip back into her room to get a hold of her mobile. She walked into her compartment and found her phone lying of top of her desk, just where she had left it. While she picked it up, she noticed something was off. She searched her room and her heart froze when she spotted it. Right on top of her pillow, there was a card that was facing down. She reached out to get a better look at the card, as at first it seemed to be a regular looking poker playing card. She flipped it over as her heart began to rise and her hands began to get moist. She looked at the front of the card, gasping as she examined the other side of it. Her eyes began to water as she dropped it and stepped away from where it landed face up, revealing The Joker's face printed to the front.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I hope you all have loved the story so far, it really means a lot to me. Anyways I hope you like this part as the others. Oh and sorry I took forever to upload this chapter, I was on spring break and was lazy sorry

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics**

Chapter 1 Part 6: Admirerer

Harley slowly backed against the wall, and covered her mouth to silence the scream that was forming from within her throat. She closed her eyes as she slid down the wall into the ground and let a couple of sobs escape her mouth. The fear struck her down and she found herself unable to move away from the card. She opened her eyes to let the tears run free.

_He… he was HERE… and I was just across he hallway. He was here, and he let me live? After everything that just happened, he lets me LIVE? It makes no sense. And where were my so called 'protectors'? _

Harley rolled her eyes, and couldn't stop herself from thinking that she had been extremely stupid and naïve to even think Batman and his little company would ever protect her. Harley just closed her eyes, until a thought struck her mind. The Joker hadn't tried to do anything to her. From what she had read in his file, he was dangerous, and he never showed mercy when his eye landed on something to prey on.

_He is all but merciful… all his past crimes show a pattern. He kills, but not without a show. He IS a clown after all… so it just makes sense that he would want a spectacle of his crime. This way, he would turn the most heads, and have everyone's focus on him. Well, that explains why his crimes are gruesome in that way, but it does not explain why he would leave me here. He knew I was alone and defenseless so I would be an easy kill for him. I mean I know that is his target, because in the last 48 hours he has made that point pretty damn clear. _

Harley pushed herself off the floor and slowly walked over to where The Joker's card had landed face up on the floor. She picked it up and paced back and forth across her room, her eyes watering every so often when she thought about The Joker being in her bedroom, and that now he knew where to find her. She couldn't push the fear she was feeling at the grand possibility that maybe he was even watching her at that very moment. She shuddered at that thought as the hairs of the back of her neck and on her arms raised with goosebumps. Harley rushed to the window, quickly pulled the white string that tied the curtains open, and shut the curtains closed. She walked over to her bed and flopped down letting out a big exasperated sigh.

_What am I going to tell Veronica? She is going to flip the fuck out if I tell her he was here… I don't want any more drama, nor do I want the Bats and his sidekicks around me any longer. It's not like they are protecting me much anyway._

Harley sat up and shifted her weight so her right hand supported her and brought her left hand up to her mouth and began biting her nails. This was a habit Harley could not get rid of, only getting worse when she was frightened or nervous, right now she was both. She sat there for a long time, her eyes blank, lost in thought trying to figure out what to do about this situation. The minutes flew by without a notice, and Harley became more and more nervous as the clock ticked. Suddenly her eyes brightened up and he heart began to accelerate, something in her mind ticked and Harley felt the burden on her shoulders lift off and disappear. Harley rushed to her dresser and pulled out a small white porcelain box that had once belonged to her great grandmother, Rosaline Quinzel. Harley carried the box to her desk and gently placed it down, careful not to damage her heirloom, making a soft clink sound as the porcelain touched the wooden surface. Harley took a deep breath and slowly opened the lid, releasing a soft piano tune from this small music box. Harley smiled at the soft music and walked to her bed, where she had left The Joker's souvenir and hurried back to her desk. She hesitated for a second, unsure if what she had chosen to do was the right choice. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts aside, slowly placing the card inside the box, grabbed the lid and shut it gently. Letting another exasperated sigh, Harley walked back to the dresser, box in hands, and placed it where she had found it.

"Well what Ronnie doesn't know won't hurt her, I'm only hoping I'm doing the right thing here" Harley whispered to herself as she left the room, half slamming the door behind her.

_I am going to pretend nothing happened and maybe if I convince myself that things will work themselves out, they will._

Harley forced herself to smile and to feel hopeful that things will work out in the end and that when she came back to Arkham Monday morning, her life would continue without major interruptions from her former patient. And that her new patient will not be as complicated as Mr. Joker.

…

The rest of the week went by without any disturbances from The Joker or from Batman, and as the days were passing by, Harley was feeling more and more optimistic, and every passing day her mind began to worry less about the card hidden inside her dresser.

"Are you ready to go back to work?" Veronica beamed as Harley walked into the kitchen Monday morning.

"Yes!" Harley answered as she smiled widely with excitement "I've been away for too damn long, it's time to get my ass out of bed" both girls laughed meanwhile Harley walked over to the pantry and pulled out a half empty bag of blueberry bagels.

"So, umm Harley?" Veronica asked in a nervous tone that she as trying, but failing to conceal.

"Yea? What's wrong?" Harley asked, the tone in her voice putting her on edge. Harley began to freak out at the thought that Veronica might have found the card.

"Well, ever since your brief encounter with the clown, you haven't really talked about it, do you want some counseling on the incident?" Veronica asked as her voice trembled a bit. Harley knew that this wasn't what Veronica wanted to ask, she knew her best friend too well and she knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"Ronnie really? Me and you are best friends and we don't keep things from each other. I know exactly what you want to ask and the answer is no, I haven't seen or talked to Batman since the day of the accident" Harley said as she popped the bagels into the toaster and pulled out some cream cheese from the nearby fridge.

"Oh my God…. Was I being too obvious?" Veronica said as she began to turn beet red.

"Well yes, I can tell that you are into this bat persona. But girl, you don't even know who this guy is. I love you buddy, but you fall in love too fast" Harley said as she took her bagels out of the toaster and sat down with her bread, cream cheese and a cup of coffee.

"Ugh I hate when you are right… but you don't get it Harley. This man, he is all I want in a man. He's mysterious, dark, sexy and heroic" Veronica said sighing and looking down "But don't worry, I'm sure he won't be interested in some boring psychiatrist like me, so I won't act according to my feelings, anyways I don't wanna talk about this anymore"

"Are you sure?" Harley said I between bites "Maybe I can ask Nightwing to try and hook you guys up" Harley smiled sarcastically

"Haha very funny" Veronica stuck her tongue out and walked over to the sink where she dropped off her dishes.

"I'm just messing with you" Harley said as she dropped off her dishes at the sink and put her arm around her friend.

"Yea, I know." Veronica smiled as she wiggled out of the hug. "Hurry, we need to get to work"

"Fine" Harley replied as she stepped back from the embrace "Besides I wouldn't want to be late today. I'm getting reassigned today"

….

"Welcome back !" Bartholomew beamed as he opened the door to his office "Please come inside" He stepped back and gestured for her to take a seat in one of the nearby chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you" Harley smiled and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come back after the incident" He said as he shot her a warm smile

"This is my dream job, so there is no way in HELL you are getting rid of me" Harley chuckled lightly

"Haha then that's wonderful news" He said as he walked over to the cabinet next to his desk and leaned against it "Well before we proceed, I would want you to know that The Joker's escape was definitely not your fault" He said as he flashed her another reassuring smile.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I cannot just ignore that he was under my medical responsibility and as his Psychiatrist, I SHOULD have foreseen his actions…" Harley finished as she looked down as the feeling of embarrassment washed over her body, making her feel two inches tall.

"No, that is really not your fault. You only had one session, and one cannot make a full psychological diagnosis in one hour, nor can start to foresee a person's action without getting to know them on a deeper level. It's logically impossible that his actions were your fault" Bartholomew concluded as he crossed his arms. "Anyways, today is another day, and let's not forget that today you will start treatment with a new patient, at least until Batman brings back The Joker. But let's cross that bridge when we come to it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys "I'll bring your patient's file so you can begin to study it soon, since I have scheduled your first session together this afternoon." He smiled as he disappeared into the file room

_Damm, I wonder who I'll be getting this time… I just hope I don't fuck up again. -_ Harley rolled her eyes and started to chew the inside of her cheek.

_I wonder how many times Joker has escaped, from what Bartholomew said, it's apparent that he escapes quite often, and every time he does it's another show , and some innocent civilians always pay the price. But Batman ALWAYS seems to bring him back. So I guess I should expect him to come back, but I don't know when. I hope it's not for a long time; I need a break from all his craziness. Right now I cannot handle anything to do with clowns, especially psychotic murderous ones. And I hope that as long as he's out there, he stays the fuck away from me._

As Harley began to drift away into her thoughts Bartholomew had already returned with a thick yellow folder in his hand. Harley looked up and when she laid her eyes on the folder and smiled nervously realizing that Bartholomew had not gone easy on her and had chosen another high security criminal for her to look after. Bartholomew noticed her stare and grew nervous, sensing Harley's thoughts. He sat down carefully placing the file in front of the young doctor. "Ok, well here it is, go ahead and open it" He said flipping the folder so that the opening was facing Harley. Harley looked at it for a second and slowly raised her hand towards to opening and gently pulled out the first set of documents that her fingers laid on. It was a mugshot and criminal record, which to her surprise was very long and extensive, beginning at a young age leading towards recent capture.

"Pamela Isley?" Harley said, the surprise made her voice an octave higher than usual. Harley cleared her throat while she narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I hope that it will be no problem for you. This case is somewhat easier that your last patient, but still up to your level. She is a feminist, so I'm hoping that a woman being her doctor, that she'll open up and maybe even accept her situation and make progress towards rehabilitation. When she does, she can be admitted back into society and continue with her life" Bartholomew smiled hopeful that his plan for Pamela would succeed. "You know, she has NEVER accepted a female doctor to take her case. She was briefly assigned to Joan a while back, but she didn't cooperate, until a male doctor came in and replaced Joan… The same doctor that she later killed… Anyways she actually requested you to start treatment with her and I feel that that is a very good sign" Bartholomew smiled widely and his eyes grew wide with excitement. Harley gave him a funny look but quickly composed herself and cleared her throat again smiled "Well, I hope I don't disappoint her then" Harley smiled as she returned the documents into the folder, gathered the rest of her belongings and began to stand up.

"Oh wait, don't leave yet" Bartholomew exclaimed and Harley sat back down

"What's wrong?" Harley asked, feeling the color leaving her face. She hoped that he hadn't found out about her drunken encounter with her former patient.

"Oh nothing serious dear," He said as he noticed her pallor. "I was just going to let you know, your office, like many of the offices in the third floor, was damaged with fire during The Joker's escape. Many of the offices have been remodeled, but unfortunately yours has not been fixed yet. So for the time being you will be moved to Office 256 in the second floor." He grabbed a small notepad from a drawer inside his desk and pulled a pen from his lab coat's pocket. He scribbled down the office number and handed it to Harley. Harley happily grabbed it and smiled while she began to stand up once more.

"Thank you Dr. Bartholomew. I won't let you or Pamela down, I promise." Harley extended her hand to shake her boss'

"I'm sure you will live up to our expectations." Bartholomew stood up to shake her hand and smiled widely at her. They began to walk towards the door, and Bartholomew opened the door courteously for Harley and smiled warmly at Harley "You have a good day Ms. Quinzel"

"Thank you" Harley said as she stepped outside the office, while the door shut behind her. Harley smiled and walked slowly towards the stairs, folder in her hands, and began the trip up to her temporary office. She soon reached the second floor and looked around recognizing some familiar faces from the floor above. She smiled in courtesy at those who seemed to notice her.

_253…..254…...255…..256 –_Harley counted as she passed the offices and halted when she had reached her destination. She grabbed her Identification card and quickly swiped it in the card reader, making it buzz loudly as the door unlocked it. She grabbed the handle and pulled it, desperate to see her new office. She sighed in disappointment as she realized that it was much like her old office.

"Huh… guess Arkham doesn't have a creative side" She whispered softly to herself and let a soft laugh escape her lips.

The rest of that morning Harley spent at her desk, eyes glued to Pamela's file. Harley was fully committed to her new patient, and even though she would never say it out loud, Harley found Pamela was far less interesting than The Joker, but she decided that she was going make the effort and help this woman as much as she was able to. This was the reason she became a psychiatrist, to help those in need. And now, Pamela Isley needed help. She read the file over and over, reading her crimes and writing down her theories on why she had committed certain crimes. For the most part, it was to give man a lesson about misusing the planet. Pamela wanted mankind to suffer the way Flora and Fauna were. Other crimes were committed because she wants men to realize the power that women really have. Pamela was tired of women being second class citizens and wanted equality. Harley could relate to the underlying cause of her crimes. But Harley thought that crime was not the answer to raise awareness about this problem, and she was committed to show Pamela that she had many options in front of her, and freedom was one of them. A loud knock brought Harley back to reality. Putting the folder down, Harley made her way to the door and swiftly swung it open surprised to see Bruno standing outside.

"Oh hello Bruno, surprised to see you here" Harley said as she stepped aside "Please come in"

"Thank you" Bruno said flatly, steeping into the office. Harley walked over to her desk and sat down, gesturing the guard to sit. Bruno smiled and quickly sat down.

"So what brings you here?" Harley said as she grabbed her glasses and put them on top of her head. Then she folded her hands together.

"Well first Bartholomew sent me to inform you that we will bring Poison Ivy up to your office for your first session in an hour and a half. So be prepared. Also I wanted to ask you, how you are feeling?" he said as he leaned towards the desk.

"Me?" Harley asked in a confused manner, making her eyebrows wrinkle "I'm fine, but how about you? You could have gotten killed" Harley said as her eyes grew wide with fright at that possibility.

"No, I wasn't going to let that motherfucker kill me, or you for that matter." He said as he started to reach for Harley's hand. "Harley, I don't know about you, but ever since the day that I saw you walk through the doors of Arkham, I knew that you were special. You are beautiful, but you are also more than that. You are intelligent and moral and you always see the good everyone." Bruno grabbed her hand softly and looked deep into her sea blue eyes. Harley looked back into his chocolate brown eyes and saw the sincerity behind his words. Harley's complexion turned ruby red at his words.

_Oh my god… he's serious. Shit, what am I supposed to say? Oh my lord…. - _Harley thought nervously as her eyes shifted across her desk desperately searching for an answer.

"Harley?" Bruno said raising his eyebrows expectantly "Did you hear what I said?"

"Ummm no, I'm sorry I guess I must have… must have been spacing out" Harley confessed quietly

"It's alright, I was just saying that I would like to get to know you better, since I know we barely know see each other at work, so I would like to get to know you better, and maybe this could be the start of something great" Bruno smiled as he stroked her hand gently. Harley froze, feeling unsure of what to say to this man, who looked at her with hopeful eyes and a good heart.

"I think that it is a wonderful idea." She smiled but pulled her hand away and reached up to her glasses on top of her head and pulled them down back into her face, returning her attention to her paperwork. Bruno sat there feeling a bit awkward and cleared his throat while he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, umm how about Friday night…. Me and you go see a movie, and maybe dinner afterwards?" He said searching for her eyes. Harley looked up and gave Bruno a small smile.

"Oh… um… sure, that sounds great" She said smiling at him. "Look, sorry, I don't mean to kick you out but I only have an hour and a half to know Pamela's background in order to understand her and have a successful session, and umm, I would highly appreciate it if you could leave me to tend my work. Besides you need to get back to work too." She smiled playfully at him. That small gesture brightened up Bruno's complexion and made his heart flutter rapidly. He smiled back at her and tried to conceal his joy as he stood up and made his way outside the office.

"I'll stop by later on to say goodbye and get your number ok?" He looked back before reaching the door

"Ok sure" Harley answered as he crossed the door and the door closed slowly behind him. She sighed and looked at the clock, trying to concentrate on the work in front of her.

_Ok, well Pamela murdered men, because they saw her as inferior. But she needs to know not all men are like that. Take Bruno for example, he's kind and respectful and he values my work. He is a handsome guy too, and damn he looks good in a uniform…. –_ Harley's mind began to wander off, and she smiled at his memory.

_Harley… get yourself together and get back to work… -_ Harley tried to control the jumble that was running through her head and tried to finish reading Pamela's file. In Harley's head, it took a couple minutes to focus her attention to her patient, but when she glanced at her clock, she realized more than a few minutes had gone by.

_What the hell?! Was I out for that long? It's only a few minutes before Pamela arrives and I haven't planned out a single question or have anything planned actually…. Crap. Fucking Bruno! Ugh he's such a distraction. - _ Harley thought angrily to herself, while she groaned something unintelligent under her breath, cussing at the handsome guard.

"Fuck it! I guess I'm going to have to wing it" Harley said angrily, her anger echoing across the rom. She put her head down on top of her desk while she groaned loudly again. Harley just stayed in that position awaiting the short minutes it would take for Pamela to arrive. She sighed and imagined that they were almost there. She closed her eyes and let her ears listen carefully for any sound that indicated Pamela and her entourage of Arkham security's approach. She heard the light footsteps, probably from a female nurse rushing off somewhere. She listened with more concentration. She could hear Arkham's traffic of the afternoon, making her memory flash back to the night where joker had snuck into her room some days ago. Harley shuddered and shook away the nasty memory away while listening harder again, and finally she heard a group of footsteps, one was lighter that the others and Harley assumed that these were Pamela's. Harley's head shot up and her heart began to beat faster and faster as the seconds passed. She stood up and walked over to the door and swung it open and she just waited. Bruno was a little startled by Harley's sudden appearance into the hallway, but he was delighted to see her. Poison Ivy looked up at Bruno, who was a couple of inches taller than her and saw the delight stamped on the warden's face when the girl came to his view. She smiled devilishly as she realized that this guard had feelings for this girl. She glanced at her doctor, and she realized she didn't share the same feelings with him, well at least not yet.

_Hmmm… interesting, I sense some drama coming up soon- _Poison Ivy thought excitedly, she had always loved drama, no matter where it came from.

"It is wonderful to meet the famous Poison Ivy" Harley smiled and extended her hand out offering her patient to shake it.

"Wish I could say the same doc…" Pamela replied as she shook Harley's hand.

"Let's come inside" Harley stepped inside the office and walked over to her desk while Bruno and his new partner, Jessica, grabbed the metal cuffs from the patient's chair and restrained Poison Ivy, who was already feeling the tightness of the cuffs around her wrist. Harley looked over and her patient and gave Bruno a warning look.

"Bruno, shall I remind you of the incident with Mr. Joker? Don't put them on too tightly, or else I will have to report you both for unnecessary brutally" She finished and placed her hands on her hips waiting for any witty comment he or Jessica may have.

"Oh… um sorry Harley" Bruno apologized and loosened the restraints. Pamela could not believe what just happened. Pamela had been at Arkham many times and had been passed around from doctor to doctor, and they all enjoyed the patient's discomfort and pain from the tightness of the cuffs. She had always thought all these doctors were the same, cold and careless. That it made no difference to them if the patient rehabilitated or not, they still got paid anyway. She realized that not all of them were like that. Pamela shot her a confused look, and Harley smiled warmly at her. While the guards continued to attach Poison Ivy to the chair, Harley studied her. She was a tall and proud woman; she could tell by the way she was sitting. Harley observed her from head to toe, noticing the vivid fire that colored her hair, that even wearing the asylum's patient gown, Harley could see the strength in her muscles, and she noticed the vivid green in her eyes, those eyes that tried to conceal a broken girl deep inside the Pamela in front of them that day. She also took notice of the green tint of her skin, paler than the green in her eyes but not quite faded completely. Even with the green skin, Poison Ivy was still a very beautiful woman. Bruno and Jessica finished restraining Pamela and excused themselves from the room.

"You know what to do if there is a problem" Bruno said and smiled warmly at Harley. "Don't forget, I'll be back later" He said in a quiet voice and quickly brushed Harley's cheek, which made her heart accelerate and her cheeks blush deeply. Pamela narrowed her eyes and looked down; she didn't like the effect this man had on her doctor. Harley looked back at Pamela and thought that her patient had taken no notice in Bruno's action. Harley sighed deeply and sat in front of her patient.

"Well Ms. Isley, let me introduce myself. My name is Harleen Quinzel, but if it makes you comfortable you can call me Harley."

"Ok Harley, let me get this out there, so there is no confusion" Poison Ivy said in a menacing tone that took Harley by surprise. "I'm not here to talk about my stupid feelings, especially to you. I know what you do, that after this session you will go and write all my reactions and think about them and start to read too much into them, and spit out some bullshit about how all my crimes were due to my horrible upbringing, and my parents abuse and all that shit. You'll write it down in a stupid little report and hand it over to that motherfucker Bartholomew. So if that was your plan, save it sister because I rather just sit around and talk about other things that are not me" She looked away and her eyes shined with anger.

"Can, I be honest with you Pamela?" Harley asked. Pamela rolled her eyes and nodded, ready to get a lecture from this psychologist.

"I honestly don't have a plan. I was just gonna wing this" She said embarrassed at her negligence

"HAHAHA!" Pamela burst out laughing and threw her head back in amusement. "Seriously? You were going to BS this thing?" Harley nodded while giving her a strange look and raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's so funny about that?" Harley asked, still not realizing what could be so amusing to her patient.

"You are the ONLY doctor I have EVER come across to that didn't have a treatment plan for someone like me, a convicted felon who is also a murderer and has green skin" Pamela burst out laughing again and this time Harley joined in.

"Well since you don't talk to doctors, how about you talk to a friend?" Harley said smiling in hope

"Well… I don't know… I haven't had a friend in a very long time… but how do I know that this is not a trick for me to spill my sorrows to you and later you go and tell Bartholomew?" Pamela said raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Because I don't betray friends" Harley said smiling

"Fine, we can be friends… but as soon as I suspect you are getting all psychiatrist on me, I'm out and this friendship is over" Pamela said in a serious tone that she used when she talked business.

"Alright, I can work with that" Harley said while her mouth spread into a friendly smile that only made Pamela smile back.

"Well since we are friends now… can you untie me please?" Pamela shot her a pained look that made Harley felt bad for her in that situation and bent down to untie her shackles.

"Thanks doc. Anyway… I need to warn you about Bruno" Pamela said shifting positions to lie down on the couch.

"Warn me?" Harley shot her another confused look. "He's a nice guy, he won't hurt me"

"No I know THAT" Pamela rolled her eyes "You can tell he really cares about you, but I meant that you have to warn him. If I understood correctly, you used to treat the clown. And I know that he cares for you, if he finds about you and the guard's relationship… he might get jealous and hurt him." Pamela finished as she inspected her nails.

"I doubt that he does" Harley stated firmly

"Well… the clown is not the best when it comes to expressing his feelings and maybe…." Pamela began to say but Harley interrupted her, unwilling to hear any more about The Joker.

"No stop, he doesn't care about me. And I'm not scared of him, and Bruno is not scared of him either. Let him come" Harley crossed her hands and looked away.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating the clown. He's more powerful that you think." Pamela said, her voice full of concern.

"I don't give a fuck, he may intimidate all of Gotham, but he won't break me down." Harley stood up and walked out of the office. She approached the nearest guard's station and found Bruno inside.

"We are done for today, please take her back to her cell and let her know that I am sorry for cutting our first session short today." She informed the guards and walked away. Bruno shrugged and Jessica nodded and started after her. They stood up and made their way to office 256. They swung the door open and scanned the room. Poison Ivy was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So I have many things planned fic and I hope all of you enjoy the rest of the story. I would like to write more often jus cuz I love it haha. Anyways I've read the reviews you guys leave me and I would like to say that I really appreciate all the support that you guys give me. Hope you enjoy this part and don't forget to let me know what you think :)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics**  
Chapter 1 Part 7: 3 Patient Number 638  
Poison Ivy was gone. Bruno looked around the office, checking underneath the couches, behind the desk and inside the closet to make sure she wasn't hiding. Jessica walked over to the window and inspected it. It was wide enough to fit a slim woman just like Pamela, but all windows in Arkham were tightly shut without a way to open them only having to shatter the Maxi glass, and that would take some time and effort, which Pamela did not have. Luckily for them the window was intact; she didn't escape through the window. Harley's office was completely empty, with no sing of disturbance. As in no one had entered the room before.  
"Fucking shit!" Bruno cussed loudly and ran out of the room, speeding down the hallway and knocking some patents and nurses out of his way, who in return were shooting deadly glares at him and his partner. Jessica ran after him and was following him closely to his right, feeling a bit sorry for the people his partner was shoving out of his path. Finally Bruno and Jessica reached the Guard's station at the far end of the second floor. This was a small office with a large mahogany desk that had a big red button tightly secured by clear glass box. Bruno sat at his desk, raised the lid of the glass box and pounded down on the button. The alarms ran loud throughout the asylum, frightening some patients, and some visitors that happened to choose that day to visit their loved ones. The disturbed patients screamed loudly and quickly covered their ears, some falling to the ground and began tow rock back and forth. Harley stopped dead on her tracks and gasped loudly.  
_The alarms? Whats going on? Oh shit! I left Pamela ALONE in my office and she was unrestrained…._ _Fuck my life! I fucked up again_. – Harley thought angrily and began to run back, her eyes watering a little.  
Back in the guards station Bruno grabbed the keys from his belt and reached down to open up a drawer from the large desk. He swiftly opened it up and grabbed the item inside.  
"Bruno are you sure?" Jessica asked him eying the gun in Bruno's hand. She grabbed his arm with concern wishing he would put it away.  
"Yes, now go and use the intercom to warn everyone here. I need to find Harley " Bruno said turning away from Jessica, who was staring after him. She didn't want anything to hurt the man she loved. Jessica sighed and her eyes furrowed, trying to concentrate on the task she had. She grabbed one of the phones on the desk and dialed the number set for the intercom. She cleared her throat, and delivered her line.  
"Code 23… Code 23…attention to all staff… Attention to all staff… Patient number 638 Pamela Isley Aka Poison Ivy is trying to break out. Security staff please proceed with security operation 12. To all Arkham's guest, sorry to inconvenience you, but it's imperative that no one leaves the asylum until patient number 638 is recovered. Thank you" Jessica said in a monotone voice as many guards ran past her in the station and rushed to the larger guard's station on the other side of the second floor. This room was to be reserved for emergencies. The guards each grabbed thick black vest that would protect their heart from any bullet. Then they quickly moved on to the other side of the room and grabbed their ammo. With their hearts racing they quickly divided themselves to their assigned emergency posts, protecting every exit the asylum offered.  
"Code 23… Code 23…. no one may leave the asylum until patient number 638 is recovered. Thank you" Jessica repeated while franticly watching the TV that broadcasted different channels of security cameras throughout Arkham. She was in search for Bruno, her heart aching when she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Her eyes began to water as she dreaded the worse…  
Harley saw the incoming guards in a stampede towards the large station and moved out of the way. She searched their faces in hope that Bruno was there, but her eyes fell a little in disappointment when she passed the last of them and Bruno was nowhere in sight. She kept running and she spotted the smaller station and quickened her stride. She rushed to Jessica's side who was staring at the screen.  
"Jessica! Jessica!" Harley rushed to her side.  
"Harley! Where the hell have you been? Bruno is looking for you!" Jessica said in extreme annoyance at her competition. She silenced the intercom so that it wouldn't make public their conversation and placed it down on the desk.  
"Oh… Well I'm looking for him too. And apparently I'm not the only one" she raised her eyebrow at the monitor in front of the guard. She glanced back at the monitor trying to hide her blushing cheeks. She began to switch the channels once again, in an attempt to distract Harley. She didn't want Harley to know how important Bruno was to her.  
" I don't know what you're talking about… I'm looking for the Plant" Jessica said turning back to Harley after composing herself. Harley narrowed her eyes, and placed on hand on her hip.  
_Bullshit! Is she really trying to lie to a psychologist? Wow… Does she forget that I can spot a liar from a mile away? I'm not gonna stop her though. I wanna see how far this girl goes with her lies before she realizes her mistake. She does not lie to me, or to any psychologist_. – Harley rolled her eyes at her falseness and shifted her weight. Jessica just hoped that Harley didn't see through her ruse. She picked up the phone again and started her standard message through the intercom. Harley sighed and watched her every move trying to decipher the motive behind the lie. Jessica was a simple girl; she was a little shorter than Harley, with short a short bob hair with a rich auburn tint in it. This hairdo was great for her almond shaped faced that was covered with freckles. Harley was amazed that she had no superficial imperfections that her examining eyes could detect. This was the first time she really watched Jessica and saw things that she was not seen before. Like her big forest green eyes that were accompanied by long, thick and dark lashes. Or the fact that Jessica seemed to be a very feminine lady, the way she sat with her legs crossed and the perfect manicure she exhibited gave away the fact that Jessica liked to keep herself pampered. Jessica gasped loudly, the sudden noise bringing Harley back into reality. Jessica was staring at the screen; her eyes were wide with alarm. Harley moved in closer to get a better look at what Jessica was staring at. It was Bruno who was on the screen. Now Harley's faced matched exactly to Jessica's. Harley rushed to the TV and grabbed the remote that was on top of the monitor. She pressed down on the zoom in button and examined his face. He seemed fine but his eyes were frightened.  
" Jessica, where is he?" Harley said in exasperation.  
"Um I'm not exactly sure, it's hella dark" Jessica said biting her lip "hold on hand over the remote and let me zoom out" Harley handed her the remote and began tapping her fingers impatiently on the wooden desk. Jessica shot her an annoyed look and zoomed out  
"Storage room… If I'm correct it's the one under the 1st floor… I guess you can call it the basement? Anyways he's there." Jessica began to stand up but Harley disrupted her as she moved in closer to the monitor.  
"What's that?" Harley said nervously pointing at something hidden in between some boxes  
"Let me zoom in" the picture from the monitor grew and Harley's eyes lit up in recognition  
"That's Pamela!" Harley said and backed away from the screen while covering her mouth. The only thing that kept her from shedding a fearful tear was the fact that it seemed that Pamela hadn't noticed Bruno yet. But she could notice him at any moment now.  
" We need to warn him!" Jessica said and quickly grabbed the phone. Harley rushed to her and snatched the phone from her hand and slammed it down.  
"Are you crazy?" Harley turned to glare at Jessica with disbelief. "If you expose her to him, she'll run and then what? Spend another hour on lockdown? Nah girl use your noggin" Jessica bit her lip and nodded realizing that she had gone with her impulses  
"Did he take his earpiece?" Harley said while she began to search for a way to warn him without giving her away.  
"No, he just left without anything, he just took his gun, but I don't want him to shoot her or anyone …"  
"Yea… I agree. Well I guess I'm gonna have to run down and help him bring her back." Harley said determined to bring both of them back without a harm.  
"I have to go with you, it would be irresponsible of me to let you go alone" Jessica said as she grabbed her gun from the same drawer Bruno had retrieved his. Harley crossed her arms and stood in front of the doorway, blocking Jessica's path.  
"No you need to stay here and keep saying the emergency message on the intercom. Because if you suddenly stop, then Pamela would know something was wrong. The darkness has him hidden and as long as he stays in that side of the room it's ok." Harley explained trying to reassure her and calm her nerves. "I'll get there as soon as my legs can take me. Watch from the monitor, when you see me with him you need to warm the other guards through their earpieces. Ok? You get what you gotta do?" Harley asked raising her eyebrow.  
"Yea.. Now go before it's too late" Jessica slummed down on the chair and picked up the phone "Code 23… Code 23…. no one may leave the asylum until patient number 638 is recovered. Thank you". And with that Harley began to sprint off. She ran past the elevator, deciding that it would be faster to just run all the way down there. She ran past some nurses who thankfully moved out her way to avoid being pushed out. She reached the wide stairs and ran down them almost tripping on a couple but grabbed the railing in time to avoid an accident. She kept running. Her breath began to shorten and her heart began to pump faster and faster. Her lungs began puffing more and more air. She ran past Bartholomew's office that was propped open and featured a frantic Bartholomew talking angrily on the phone and looking through some files. Luckily for Harley, she seemed to go unnoticed by her boss as she blended in with all the commotion going on outside. She kept running. She reached the door she was looking for and stopped. Taking a deep breath she opened it slowly forcing a small squeak to come out from the rusty door. She winced a little at the noise and froze. She waited for any reaction that showed her exposure but nothing happened. She shut the door carefully and waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then she began to lightly walk forward, careful not to make a noise. She spotted a dark figure searching the nearby boxes for anything that may have led him to Pamela's disappearance. Harley knew that he was very close to discovering her patient and for her plan to fall down the drain. She couldn't think of any good way to stop him so she did the first thing that popped inside her head. She ran to him and hugged him from behind. Bruno's eyes grew wide with alarm and shoved her away from him, pointing his gun at her. She backed away a little from his sudden harshness and raised her hand up bringing her index finger up to her mouth to silence him. His eyes widened in realization on who was in front of him. He immediately put his gun away and walked towards her. She smiled warmly at him and started to walk in his direction to meet him halfway. He pulled her in for a tight hug, grabbed her chin and slowly rose it up so that her face was looking directly at him. He held her there for a long minute, just admiring her beautiful eyes and how they seemed to shine in the darkness. Harley's heart began to beat at a faster pace and she began to feel a tingle from inside her stomach. She couldn't really understand this feeling. It felt as if thousands of butterflies had found their way inside her stomach and now their flutter made Harley feel like this. But also this was a rush for her, the same feeling when you are riding a roller coaster, the ride up the tall hill makes the heart beat faster in excitement and when the big drop hits, it's feels as if your stomach drops before your body does. This was what Harley was feeling. Bruno smiled down at her and began to lean in for the kiss. Harley closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers. Suddenly the rest of the guards rushed in, interrupting what could have been Harley and Bruno's first kiss. Bruno let Harley go with a heavy sigh and she rushed to witness Pamela's arrest.  
"Patient 638" said the guard "please cooperate with us and step away from the boxes with hands up, palms facing forward. If you cooperate, you will not have many repercussions" Pamela stood and looked at the guards, stopping for a second when she spotted Harley in the crowd.  
"Pam! Please come out. It's going to be alright. You will be alright. You can trust me remember? I promise that if you cooperate, you will not be harmed, or taken into solitary confinement. I won't let them" Harley reassured her friend and extended her hand.  
Pam sighed and stepped forward, obeying the guards' instructions. She knew that she was outnumbered and she did not want to fight Harley. The guard spun her around and hand cuffed her hands behind her back.  
" Jessica, it's officer Zavala," he said informing Jessica though his earpiece "Everything is great here…. Yep… We got her under arrest… Alright we'll take her in for questioning… Go sound the alarm"  
"Understood" Jessica said on the other side. She pushed the red button again to deactivate the alarm system. Immediately the sirens settled and silence ran throughout Arkham. Jessica reached for the phone and used the intercom.  
"Patient 638 AKA Poison Ivy has been taken under custody. Arkham asylum will continue with the daily routine. We appreciate everyone's cooperation." She slammed the phone down and lowered her head so it rested on desk. She closed her eyes in an attempt to pretend that what she had seen on screen did not almost happen. Just a few moments before, she had witnessed Bruno, the man she was in love with, risk his life and run off to look for this doctor.  
_I saw them… The way he looked at her_\- Jessica thought in despair as a few angry tears flooded out of her closed eyes.  
_I don't get it… She's nothing. She's so SIMPLE. I'm not. Why would he want her? At first I didn't think she was much of a threat, since she obviously had no interest in this guy. But I guess all his attempts to gain her attention is paying off. Fucking bitch. I've been trying to get his attention for 2 years now and just in a week he's head over heels for that skank? Yea you can tell that's what she is. Behind that innocent librarian façade she carries she's actually a huge slut. And she probably has more experience in that area than all of Arkham combined. You might win today bitch, but when MY Bruno realizes how big of a whore you are he'll leave and I'll be here_. – Jessica smiled wickedly into the desk. She raised her head and wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself. Soon she will have to face Bruno and Harley. Jessica was ready to take Bruno away from her, no matter the cost.

Harley paced impatiently inside her office, anxious to what they would do to Pam. But also nervous about her punishment, as it was Harley's fault she had tried to escape. Harley groaned loudly and decided that maybe if she sat down, her nerves could calm down and she would be able think clearly about the current situation. She walked over to the patients lounge chair and flopped down. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling. She swung her arm over her face and covered her eyes. Harley took a couple of deep breaths and emptied her mind. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that; it could have been a few minutes or maybe a few hours… Who knows, all that Harley could think about was the fact that today could be her last day at Arkham and the last day that her dream of becoming a successful psychiatrist lived. She held back the tears as she realized that crying wasn't going to save her from the inevitable. Bruno approached the door and softly knocked, startling Harley out of her self-pitying thoughts. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and stoop up. Reaching the door, she took a deep breath and her heart accelerated, she knew it was time.  
"Bruno?" Harley asked in surprise as she swung the door open.  
"Hey beautiful" Bruno said smiling warmly at Harley and took her hand. Harley blushed and immediately forgot why she was nervous. He made her feel safe and feel like everything she was worried about did not exist at that very moment.  
"Hey" she smiled at him and pulled him to her office. "What happened with Pam?" Harley said as they sat on the patient chair.  
"Poison Ivy explained what happened, and since she was very cooperative and she's under your protection they let her off the hook. She doesn't have any free time for a week and that whole week the common room is off limits for her and she may not see or speak to any other patients" Bruno explained calmly while striking her hand softly.  
"I promised her that she wouldn't be in solitary confinement" Harley shot an angry look at Bruno and began to pull her and away.  
"It's not solitary confinement. It's just like a temporary time out" Bruno said reaching for her hand again. But Harley was upset that Bruno would do this not only to her but to a harmless patient like Pam. Harley crossed her arms and looked away. After a few minutes of heavy silence Bruno finally apologized.  
"Look Harley, I didn't promise anything and I didn't have the power to stop it either. I'm just an officer, no real power there. The one who comes up with the sanctions is the commissioner. I'm just here to deliver the news. But if it makes you feel better… I'm sorry Pam is going to go through a rough week. But you know what?" He stroked her cheek "I want you happy, so I'll try to get Gordon to ease up on the punishment, as long as Poison Ivy behaves." Harley's complexion lightened up at that opportunity. She hugged Bruno and smiled.  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it"  
"You deserve that. Hey just to let you know; only I know that you were the one who left her in here unrestrained…" Bruno began to say playfully, but his words reminded Harley of the problem residing on her shoulders and her face began to grow pale and she felt her stomach drop to the ground. She knew that he wasn't stupid. He probably knew about the time she let The Joker unrestrained as well. She groaned and placed her hands on her face.  
"I'm so… So very sorry" Harley apologized sincerely.  
"What for? You warned us to ease up and we didn't listen. It's not your fault she abused your trust and ran off." Bruno smiled grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Don't worry me and Poison Ivy made a deal to keep that a secret to protect you. Don't be scared, everyone, including Bartholomew thinks that she used some plant super power or whatever to break free" he chucked lightly "even though me and you both know that she's been away from plants too long and she's weak. But Gordon doesn't have to know that"  
"I can't believe you guys would do that for me!" Harley was so happy that she hugged Bruno tightly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek while she pulled away from the hug. That's was when Bruno knew his efforts had paid off. He kissed Harley's hand again. A quick impatient knock at the door made Bruno groan with annoyance at all the interruptions he and Harley seemed to have. Harley chuckled lightly and swiftly got up and swung open the door.

"Bartholomew?" Harley said, fear making her voice crack a little.

"Hello Harley, are you ok?" Bartholomew said stepping into her office.

"Yea I'm fine, I am so sorry about Pamela… I'm not sure how everything happened… it's my fault again" Harley said her head hanging down in defeat. Bartholomew's heart warmed a little for this sad psychiatrist and hugged her.

"You know Harley, you remind me of my daughter. You both have that fire of endurance in your eyes." He pulled away for the hug and looked at her dead in her wide eyes. "I chose you for this job because I knew you are strong enough to go through a day with the patients and if anything went wrong, I knew you have the courage to face the problem, grab the bull by the horns and be honest. So believe me, when I tell you it's not your fault it means I know it's not your fault." Harley's yes began to water at her boss' kind words. And for a second she wished that Bartholomew was her father. This thought made her heart ache because she wished her father had cared about her the way Bartholomew seemed to. She wondered if he was still alive and he wondered if he ever thought about her. She doubted that could be possible, so she sighed and blinked the thoughts away. She smiled because that didn't matter anymore, and she decided not to care about her father anymore since he didn't care about her.

"Thank you Bartholomew. Those words really mean a lot to me and I want to thank you for these opportunities and I'm very thankful that you never stop believing in me." She said, wiping a couple of tears that escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"You dint wave to worry, I know you have talent and I don't expect you to be perfect because you barely graduated and you are gaining experience every day. Anyways I'm just here to make sure you aren't kicking yourself over for what happened to Poison Ivy. And to let you know that starting tomorrow, you will continue treatment with Poison Ivy. So don't worry that I will change your patient once again. She seems to like you, so I don't want her to restart with someone she isn't comfortable with. That would be unproductive." Bartholomew's phone began to ring loudly and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. He answered the phone, his assistant on the other side informed him that the press had arrived at Arkham and wanted some answers to today's events.

"Bruno, we are needed at an impromptu press conference down by the lobby. If you'll excuse us Harley" Bartholomew said as his brows furrowed with concerned and went out the door, Bruno kissed Harley quickly on the cheek and followed Bartholomew out.

…...

"Harley!" Pam squeaked excitedly as Bruno and Jessica brought her in to Harley's office for session.

"Hey Pam!" Harley said in that same excited tone. Jessica narrowed her eyes and her face twisted into a scowl. She looked at Harley and rolled her eyes in disgust. She was so annoyed at the fact that Harley barely seemed to notice her since she was now engrossed in a close conversation with Bruno. Pamela sighed loudly. She didn't like that her only friend was falling for someone so boring and could never provide the excitement she knew Harley desperately deserved. Pam stood there glaring at the cute couple in front of her and groaned something unintelligible while she violently pulled Pamela down into the chair and began to cuff her down. Pamela closed her eyes to endure the violent pain that Jessica was causing her. Pamela turned her head and glared at her but after one glance she knew exactly what was going on through her head.

_This bitch is jealous… wow. What do these people see in that man? No man is worth the trouble. I can agree with her though, I don't like them together, he's just too normal for her.-_ Pamela speculated and turned to look at Harley again, this time examining her closely.

_Ugh how can she stand there so close to him? He's dull; if I look closely I can see it in her eyes that deep down she knows this too. I can tell that she wants excitement, she can get that through the lifestyle I used to have before this hell hole… but Harley also wants to find love, it will be pretty hard to find specially when she decides to use her talent for crime… but I know exactly who can bring her both… -_ Pamela smiled wickedly as she began to plan out her new scheme.

"Pam?" Harley said as Bruno and Jessica were leaving the office. "Are you ready to start our session?" Harley asked as she bent down to untie her from the chair.

"Yea, but you know my conditions, I'm not gonna talk if you get all medical up in here" Pam smiled at Harley who chuckled and shook her head.

"Yea, but I mean if we're gonna be friends, I would like to know you. If you don't want to talk about all the deeper stuff, it's alright" Harley said as she sat down on her chair. "But I wanna know the basics, like your life before Poison Ivy; I want to know what you felt during your criminal days." Harley explained, her eagerness seeping in through her voice, making Pamela smile and confirm her suspicion that Harley did indeed want a different lifestyle, even if Harley didn't know it yet.

"Ok well ever since I was little I've been obsessed with plants, botany, and environmentalism. My parents had inherited a large amount of money, and land and some successful businesses. The money blinded them and they stopped seeing what was more important. They began to take trips around the world. At first they brought me with them but they began to feel that I was missing out on my education and they stopped traveling. I could see that they weren't happy and I told them to leave me behind with a nanny and continue with their adventures. That very night they boarded up on a plane, and I didn't see them for many years, only getting the occasional phone call on birthdays and holidays. I never had any friends because I was always so busy with my schoolwork, but I didn't care. I was an awkward teenager during high school and everyone thought I was a freak anyway. I found comfort in my plants; my babies never let me down. I don't usually think about those 4 years since they went by like a haze. My parents came back a week before graduation, and I almost didn't recognize them… it must have been the happiness they radiated. They didn't want to tell me but I could tell that that week spent with me was hell for them. They wanted to go back to whatever tropical island they were visiting. I remember walking up to receive my diploma and shaking the principals hand. My parents took a few pictures and sat down. When the ceremony was over I looked for them, but they weren't there. They left right after I had received the diploma and didn't bother to say goodbye. I dedicated my summer to joining activist groups that protected nature and protested in front of many power plants and I even go arrested once for a violent outburst my group had during one protest, but I'm sure you know that. Anyways I decided to quit earlier than I had planned to because I got a letter from a prestigious university saying that I was one of the lucky ones to get accepted early. I packed my bags and moved into my dorm. I worked hard through my bachelor's degree but towards the end, I signed up for a Bio Chemistry class. There weren't many students but I was the only one who was taking that class serious. I was the only one who ever showed up to the lab lectures and after spending so much time with my professor, I fell in love with him. We messed around a lot and he took my virginity. I thought we were I love and I thought he was the love of my life. But I was wrong, he was only using my special bond I had with plants, and he began to experiment on me, injecting me with various toxins. He believed that these plant extracts would create a new race of super humans who would protect the earth and would intimidate the other countries into peace. Sort of like Bio Warfare in a way. I began tur turn green and I began to hide from everyone but him. He thought his expirement was failing and lured me into a dark alley and stabbed me a couple times in the chest, and he left me there bleeding to death. He was wrong about the toxin not working; my blood started to run red and began to turn green. The toxin worked and it healed me. I began to feel stronger and I snuck into his office and stole the rest of the toxin. I found an abandoned warehouse and I hid there for months, trying to enhance the power of the toxin while trying to understand the new powers I had. I needed money to survive so I began to steal. After I could control my powers, I pulled bigger schemes like polluting the air, polluting the water, kicking the shit out of Batman and teaming up with Catwoman. Damn I miss those days" Pamela finished melancholically. Harley was amazed at how many information she had learned about her friend. Harley then felt something that took her by surprise: she felt jealous for her. Pamela was older than Harley, but at Harley's age, Pamela seemed to have had more fun than Harley has ever had in her whole life. Harley was amazed at the woman in front of her and wanted to know more about the lifestyle she had.

"Tell me about your crime days, I want to know all the excitement. And don't leave any detail out, I want to imagine like I was there with you" Harley said excitedly, almost jumping in her chair. Pamela smiled at her and she knew that it was only a matter of time before Harley realized that this lifestyle didn't bring her happiness and soon enough she would join Pamela into a life of crime, where Poison Ivy knew Harley would realize her true potential and live up to her name: Harley Quinn.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm really excited for the next few chapters coming up because The Joker is coming back soon. Not sure when I'll bring him back, but it's in my plans that he comes back. Anyways enjoy like always :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics**

Harley stood in front of her closet which doors were opened widely and all its contents were laying in a mess on the floor. She was wearing nothing but her pink bathrobe. Harley groaned and took another impatient glance at the clock. It was 6:20 and Bruno would pick her up at 7. Harley quickly bent down and started to look through the huge pile for something decent to wear to her first date in years.

_Well I CANT wear ANYTHING!_-Harley thought in an aggravated manner. She pulled out a tight black lace dress she had bought a few years ago, but never had the courage to wear out in public.

_I can't wear this dress… He'll think I'm a slut_. –she angrily threw the dress behind her and kept looking.

She found her blue graduation dress and Harley's eyes began to gleam with excitement as she inspected it. Suddenly her excitement turned into sadness. The dress had a weird yellowish- brown stain on the chest from some spilled liquor the night of Veronica's and Harley's graduation celebration. Harley cussed under breath and threw the dress behind her in disappointment.

"Knock, Knock Harley!" Veronica said as she opened the door to Harley's room. She took in the colossal mess and stopped on her tracks, eyes growing huge with concern.

"Jesus Christ Harley! I thought you were all dressed and ready to go. He is going to be here soon!" Harley turned and glared at her friend before going to look through the mass in front of her. Veronica walked closer to Harley and kneeled down. She smiled softly at her friend who was growing more irritable as the clocked ticked on.

"Here, why don't you let me help you look Harley?" Veronica asked hopeful "Besides I do owe you a lot of favors. You always helped me get ready for dates and now it's my turn to return the favor." Veronica said in a loving voice while she threw her arms around Harley and embraced her.

"I could use the help. I am a huge mess. I don't even know what to wear, or my hair, or anything!" Harley said as she pulled away from the hug and threw he hands in the air in desperation.

"Don't worry its normal to feel like this on a first date. "Veronica said with sympathy.

"Ok, first things first, I need to know where you are going, that way we can tell if you should dress formal, or casual or a mx of both." Harley looked at her in surprise; she had never really taken that into the equation, she always thought clothes were just that, clothes. But now she felt thankful that she had such a wonderful person watching her back and guiding her through all the fashion haze she had in her head.

"Well, he said we were going to go to that place in Uptown Gotham where they serve Italian food. The one with the bar and the karaoke and… the dancing… I've never been there, but that's what Bruno told me…" Harley nervously chewed the inside of her cheek and she felt her stomach flutter. Dancing was going to be a problem for her, it would be a disaster, she could tell this much already. Harley was a decent dancer when it came to dancing in a big group of people and no one was really watching her, but is not like she went dancing often. She had performed routines in front of many people, but that was for her gymnastics competitions. But a tumbling routine was completely different than a couple's dance in a club.

"Oh! I know that place…Hmm… well it's definitely not super classy, so you don't have to be all elegant. So let's look for something casual but not too casual." Veronica said as she began to look through the pile. Harley pursed her lips because she definitely had no idea what type of clothes counted as semi-casual. She decided to just start looking and kneeled down; hopefully she would find something that fit the description. After a few minutes of desperate looking through piles and piles of clothing, Veronica gasped loudly and stood up in a heartbeat pulling out a pair of leather leggings. Veronica gleamed and grabbed Harley by the arm and pulled her up. Eyes wide she shoved the leggings towards Harley and squealed with excitement.

"Oh no no no no" Harley said eyes wide with horror

"Why the hell not?!" Veronica asked, feeling a bit insulted

"Umm because, they're going to be all tight and let's be honest here Ronnie, I have no ass." Harley began to laugh and almost threw the leggings behind her to the rejected pile, but Veronica quickly snatched them from her hand.

"Oh, Shut the hell up Harley, you are an athlete. So you have a good body and you have an ass." Veronica rolled her eyes throwing the leggings on Harley's bed and walked over to the door

"Wait here, I have something for you" She didn't wait for Harley to reply and dashed out the door, slamming the door behind her. Harley rolled her eyes and looked up at the clock. 6:38.

_Shit… I'm not gonna make it_.- Harley thought angrily ad walked over to the full length mirror near her closet. She turned around and looked back at her reflection. She inspected her backside and smiled. She knew Veronica was right, she did have an ass. She never would admit it to her though, or anyone for that matter. Harley never saw herself as someone sexy or even pretty, nothing extraordinary. She was startled when Veronica walked in and saw Harley standing there looking at herself. Veronica knew exactly what she was doing so she narrowed her eyes and gave her a smug smile.

"Oh shut the fuck up" Harley said as she laughed blushing beet red with embarrassment. She made her way to her bed and flopped down not noticing Veronica was holding a box.

"Harley! Look what I brought you!" Veronica said impatiently. Harley shot up and looked at the box.

"What is it?" She curiously walked over towards Veronica who had already removed the top of the box.

"It's a gift. My dad bought it for me but I never wore it" Veronica pulled out a beautiful garnet red peplum top. Harley gasped and covered her mouth. It was beautiful, from the long sleeves with the shoulder pads, to the beautiful faux buttons on the sleeves.

"It's so beautiful, but I can't take it..." Harley said as she frowned a bit

"Why not?" Veronica asked in confusion "Don't you like it?"

" I love it. But your dad bought it for you," Harley took another glance at the blouse and sighed "and by the looks of it, I can bet that it's couture."

"Well, yes but you HAVE to use it. I've never worn it because of the color. It's red." Veronica reached her hand to her head and pulled a thick strand to show Harley. "My hair is also red. I think it would be too much red for my taste so I don't wear it. On the other hand, you will look wonderful in it. I can already see it." She smiled at her friend who was looking at the shirt with desire now. Veronica handed it to her and gave her a quick hug as she knew Harley had fallen in love with it and knew there was no way Harley wasn't hearing that tonight.

"Now go put it on and then come to the bathroom so I can do your hair." Harley smiled flashing her white teeth and nodded quickly while Veronica left the room. Harley was happy and couldn't contain herself and squealed loudly with excitement. She hurried to her bed and untied her bathrobe that fell to her ankles. She quickly pulled the leggings on and slowly pulled the peplum blouse out of the box and gently _put_ it on. She smiled to herself and half ran to her mirror. She looked at the girl who was staring back at her with wide eyes. Harley felt her eyes water and her heart began to pound quickly. She was pleased with what the mirror showed, this was the first time she saw herself as someone who was beautiful.

_Veronica is right...-_ Harley thought in astonishment  
_I look… Beautiful. I never thought my body could look like THIS..._

__Harley continued to examine herself through her mirror. She loved how the shirt fit her slim figure perfectly, making her curves more noticeable. This outfit was a boost for Harley's self-esteem. Harley smiled at herself once more and grabbed her makeup bag, her purse and her phone and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Ok let's go get you dolled up" Veronica said as she pushed Harley to sit down on a chair she had brought into the bathroom and began to concentrate on her task. "Ok I will do a simple braided hair band style. I think it's called a braided halo or something. " Veronica explained as she began to work on her hair

"it's going to be simpler since you let your hair air dry it waved perfectly…" Harley simply nodded and began to tune her out, letting her imagination run. She imagined what this night will lead to. She wanted to believe that it was going to lead to something beautiful. She kept imagining what the future would bring and she wanted to ignore that she had Jessica as a competitor. Harley began to get a weird feeling, she tried to ignore it, but every time Harley thought about Jessica, she always had a strange feeling that made her not trust that girl. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew Jessica should not be trusted.

"Harley? Are you spacing out again?" Veronica tapped Harley's shoulder rapidly.

"Umm sorry what?" Harley asked, back in the real world.

"Damn Harley you have short attention spans. You basically live in space" Veronica laughed mockingly at her friends inability to pay attention for more than five minutes.

"I said that I'm done, do you like it?" Harley looked up and she became amazed once again. Her long light golden blond hair was perfect set in thick waves that went down below her breasts. The thin braids formed a perfect hair band that gave the back portion of her hair a lot of volume. Harley immediately thought of a lion's mane.

"This is just wonderful!" Harley bolted up and almost tackled Veronica in a hug. Veronica laughed as she tried to push Harley away.

"Let go Harley! Bruno is probably on his way here and you aren't wearing makeup." Harley finally let go and sat back down. She began to apply her foundation, when her phone buzzed loudly. Harley reached down to reach her purse and placed it on her lap to look for her phone. There on the lock screen was a text from Bruno. Harley quickly unlocked her phone and read the message out loud:

**Hey beautiful, running a few minutes late. Be there at 7:10, can't wait to see you 3**

Harley smiled and blushed at the sweet text and didn't hesitate to reply

**It's ok :) don't worry… I'm really excited to see you too.**

Harley pressed send and sighed deeply while she continued to apply her make up. She moved from the foundation on to the mascara that made her already gifted eyelashes even better. She grabbed her makeup bag ad dig around for a bit looking for eyeliner. Veronica walked out of the bathroom and opened the door to Harley's room. She opened it and walked over to her closet to bring Harley her black heels. The closet was a huge mess and it was sort of hard to see. Veronica bent down when she saw Harley's old porcelain box she had inherited from her grandma. The same box Harley had hidden Joker's gift.

"Does this girl not know this box is EXTREMELY valuable?" Veronica said as she carried the box over to Harley's bed. She left it there and went back into her closet to look for her black heels. Once she found them in between some clothes, she ran back to the bathroom and handed her friend her shoes. Harley smiled to thank her friend as she was finishing her make up. The doorbell rang and Harley's heart beat with nervousness.

"I'll go open it; you go and put your heels on. "Veronica smiled and rushed to open the door. Bruno was standing there wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans, and holding an exquisite bouquet of red roses. His big smile faded a bit and was taken by surprise that Harley didn't open the door. He began to get scared that he had gotten the address wrong.

"Harley!" Veronica yelled from the door "Bruno is here to pick you up" Bruno smiled and his nerves faded.

"Thank you Veronica" Harley appeared to the door and Bruno could not stop looking at her.

"Wow Harley… You look amazing" Bruno said as he was completely mesmerized by her. Examining her from head to toes and enjoying her curves. Harley blushed and walked over to where he was standing outside.

"Here" Bruno said extending the bouquet towards Harley. "I brought you some flowers." Harley's eyes widened before standing up on her toes and kissed him tenderly. Bruno froze with surprise from Harley's sudden move on him, and he wasn't sure what to do since Veronica was standing there staring at them eyes open wide and mouth hanging down. Bruno felt a bit embarrassed and decided that this wasn't the right time for this. He gently pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Harley knowing she had fallen.

"Let's get going" Bruno said flatly.

"Umm ok then" Harley said with a puzzled look printed on her face. She wasn't sure exactly what had bothered her date. Harley knew it must have been the kiss, she immediacy regretted that decision. Harley bit her lip nervously and wanted to hide her face from exposing her feelings to Bruno so she turned around and handed the flowers to her roommate. Veronica quickly took the flowers and half smiled at Harley, knowing exactly what she was feeling and thinking. Harley took one look at her friend and that's all it took to confirm that she had let the rush of the moment get the best of her. Harley finally faced Bruno who simply smiled at her and began to lead the way to his car. He didn't say anything to her, and she did the same. Harley sighed and already wanted this night to end. Veronica shut the door behind them and went to the kitchen to look for a vase. She opened the cupboard and found the perfect vase. She placed the flowers in the short glass vase and filled it with cold water. She crossed her arms and stared at the flowers for a long moment, hoping Harley would come home safely. Veronica didn't exactly trust Bruno and was worried that he was going to try to abuse Harley's innocence and play it in his favor. Veronica shuddered with disgust at this thought.

"Ugh he better not try…. I need to distract myself, before I go after her like an over protective mother" Veronica said as she walked into Harley's room.

"I guess I can start cleaning this mess" Veronica grabbed her iPhone from her jeans pockets and began to play music. She decided to put the music box in a safe place, so it wouldn't break while she cleaned. She began to walk over to the box she had placed in Harley's bed and looked at it for a long second. She brought the box to her ear and shook it hearing a faint sound emanating from it, indicating that the box held something inside. Veronica pulled the box away and examined the outside again, her curiosity growing.

...

Harley was sitting alone in the table that Bruno had reserved for them. It was around midnight and Harley just wanted to go home. Tonight hadn't exactly gone as she had planned; it had actually gone completely different than she had wanted. First Harley believed she ruined the mood by kissing Bruno in front of Veronica, second she learned that Bruno was a heavy alcoholic, and tonight he had been drinking a lot more than a few drinks and he was a complete deferent person with alcohol in his system. And third, he was spending more time with a sorority of sluts in a booth nearby. Harley sighed and knew that this Bruno was the real him, not the romantic guard he portrayed to be in the Asylum.

"This date sucks!" Harley groaned loudly hoping that Bruno got a hint and returned to her. She stared him down for a while and she almost didn't notice when another person sat down in front of her.

"Don't bother with him" The person said in a cool voice. Startled Harley looked up to see a young woman sitting across from her.

"Who are you?" Harley confusingly eyed her down.

"I'm Selena, but that doesn't matter, I saw you and Bruno walk in together and sort of knew this was gonna happen" Selena said examining her nails. Harley raised her eyebrow in confusion and kept eyeing Selena from head to toe, trying to figure out exactly what this stranger wanted. From what Harley could see, Selena was around her age, maybe a little older. She had long leather black hair; Harley could tell that Selena cared a lot for her body image. Her hair was shiny and healthy; her nails were perfectly manicured and polished. Just from this short inspection Harley knew that Selena was an overly confident woman, who thought much of herself. Selena had an effect on people, and she was perfectly aware of it and used it in her power.

_I'm not sure I can trust her…how do I know that she isn't trying to distract me or something… I don't know what she wants. Or how she even knows Bruno… maybe I'll listen to her and if her words don't convince me, then I won't listen to what she has to say and I'll just walk away, but if her words make sense then I'll listen.__  
_

"How did you know this was going to happen?" Harley asked crossing her arms and glaring at Selena, the distrust pouring from her eyes. Selena was fully aware that this girl wasn't stupid and that she would listen very carefully to each phrase that came out of her mouth before deciding to act or not. So Selena decided to choose her words very carefully, if she wanted to get through to this girl.

"Bruno, the guy you walked in with? Yea he is what people call a player" Selena said slowly so that Harley could consider every word. Harley looked at her with blank eyes.

"What EXACTLY do you mean?" Harley said leaning forward.

"A player, a womanizer, a man whore. Choose your favorite synonym. That's not the point… He likes the attention from ALL women" Selena said, a smirk forming on her lips and she decided to look away trying to compose herself.

"He lures his pray in with a good guy façade, and when he has them where he wants them, he brings them here for a date and takes them home to his apartment. After he has finished his dirty deeds, he doesn't speak to them again and moves on to the next pretty girl that walks by him." Harley's face turned ruby red from anger and her eyes began to water in frustration.

"How do you know this?" Harley asked, wiping a few stray tears.

"I come here a lot, and every time I'm here he's here with a new girl. I'm surprised he didn't take you home" Selena looked over to where Bruno was sitting in a circular booth surrounded by sluts, who were wearing the same bright pink T-shirt with the name of their sorority printed across their chests. Selena rolled her eyes at their drunken show. Harley followed her gaze and began to tear up again.

"Don't even worry about him; he's definitely not worth it." Selena said as she glanced back at Harley and saw her suffering. She placed her hand on hers and smiled. Harley smiled at Selena through her tears, trusting her immediately and began to calm herself down. Both women were startled when commotion aroused from Bruno's table. They both looked over and saw Bruno grabbing the sorority sister closest to him and began to make out with her while her friends began to cheer and yell loudly for them to keep the spectacle going.

"Well that's distasteful" Selena said as her face twisted into a disapproving scowl. Harley turned back to Selena and looked down. Selena looked at her and decided it wasn't a good idea for them to be there witnessing Bruno make a fool out of himself in front of the whole place. Selena bolted up from the chair and looked down at Harley.

"Let's get out of here" Selena said smiling at Harley who just nodded and stood up. Bruno turned pulled away from the girl he was kissing and turned to look at Harley who was grabbing her bag and a strange woman by her side. He didn't like the fact that she was leaving without him and decided to stop her before she left.

"Harley wait!" Bruno pushed the group aside and bolted after Harley. Selena was standing at the entrance holding the door open for Harley.

"Hurry lets go." Selena said gesturing with her hands for Harley to come forward. Harley looked behind her as she heard footsteps heading towards her. Harley ran out the door, being followed by Selina close by.

"My car is just around the corner" Selena said as he picked up her pace, letting Harley slowly fall behind.

_Damm she runs fast, probably a runner of some sort. Well at least her speed is wining us some advantage_\- Harley thought already losing her breath.

The footsteps were still following behind; Harley turned and saw Bruno following close by. He was storming behind her, glaring her and his eyes glowing with murderous glares.

"Harley! Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Bruno yelled behind her "You can't run!" Bruno said as his speed picked up. Harley turned and realized that Selena was further ahead, and Harley sped up in an attempt to catch up to her. Bruno saw her getting ahead and knew he only had one chance to get to her. He continued to run and reached for her and got a hold of her blond hair. With a firm grip, Bruno pulled her down into the concrete pavement. Harley let out a painful scream as her body hit the ground. Bruno laughed as he got on top of her and forcefully grabbed her face with one hand and squeezed her face hard. Harley let out another loud painful scream that made Selena stop dead in her tracks. She turned around and knew Bruno was too intoxicated to stop hurting Harley. She began to sprint back to Harley and when she was close enough to them, Selena grabbed Bruno by his collar and pulled him up without much effort. Bruno was a bit disoriented at the sudden movements. Harley covered her face with her left arm and hoped that Selena would not get hurt by this man. Selina backed up a little and Bruno stumbled. Selina jumped up swinging her legs backwards planting a heavy kick on Bruno's chest forcing him to fall backwards with a loud thump on the ground. When Selena landed the side aerial kick, she gracefully spun around and smiled at her perfect landing. Harley heard the fall and sat up quickly, not expecting to see Bruno on the ground. Her eyes widened when she realized that Selena was stronger than she appeared. Selena smiled widely, flashing her aqua blue eyes and reached down to help Harley up.

"You know, you never told me your name" Selena said as they began to jog away.

"Harleen Quinzel, Harley for short." Harley said smiling. And with that they ran until they reached Selena's car. Harley was very impressed at the vehicle in front of her. It was a slick black 2015 Porsche Cayman. Selena dug around in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys, quickly pressed a button and the doors unlocked. As if on synch, both girls swung open their doors and jumped in. The car roared to life and Selena stepped on the gas, jolting the vehicle forward and the tires screech loudly, the sound echoing through the empty streets.

...

Jessica stood on the roof and watched silently as a glossy sports car sped loudly down the street. Her jaw tightened and her hands turned into fists.

"That bitch!" Jessica muttered in outrage "She had the opportunity to have a decent date with MY Bruno and she ditches him for a woman? What the hell?!" she shouted and threw her hands up in the air in anger. She began to pace, cussing under breath and waited. She waited for anyone to show up and see Bruno laying there unconscious on the ground. Anyone, who would call the police who would arrest Harley and her accomplice,.

_I COULD call them… but I would be to suspicious in her eyes… she would know I had followed them to the restaurant and the cops would think I was the one who plotted the whole event. No, I won't let that slut win… NOT ANYMORE_\- Jessica thought angrily and slammed her fist on the concrete railing of the roof.

Jessica kept on waiting and waiting and Bruno wasn't waking up. She began to feel worried that no one was coming since it as pretty early in the morning and that Bruno could be seriously injured or worse, dead. She started to think that her plan had failed and was about to run down to help him when she noticed three dark figures walking down the street. Her heart began to race and she crouched down to hide herself. She watched carefully to see her plan act out. She saw the approach the body and the dark figures slowed down but showed no fright to see the body on the ground. This made Jessica's curiosity sprout and she began to stand up from her crouch. One of the dark figures sneered quietly and Jessica shivered at the haunting sight. The laughing person gave a few inaudible commands and the other two people bolted forward. The leader of the group laughed again and crossed his arms as his workers grabbed Bruno, one grabbed him by his arms and one by the feet. They turned to look at their boss and he pointed to a nearby alley and laughed one more time. Jessica didn't know what this man planned t do with her love, but she was ready to stop him. She turned on her heel and rushed to the emergency stairs on the side of the building. She ran down and didn't stop until she reached the ground. She searched for the alley the group had dragged him into and saw the one she assumed was leader on his knees who had pulled out a long knife. Jessica froze at that sight and slowly watched as the figure slowly unbuttoned Bruno's shirt and began to push the knife down on his chest. She gasped and bolted forward, hoping she would be able to stop him from hurting Bruno any more. The three figures saw her coming and stood up waiting for her approach. Jessica reached for him and kneeled down, ignoring the people behind her. She examined the damage while Bruno began to stir awake. She examined the cut and realized that the figure wasn't stabbing Bruno. He had carved something on his chest. She blinked slowly in confusion as she realized the figure had carved a huge letter on his chest.  
"J?" Jessica whispered and slowly spun around.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Keep reading for more updates :) and like always, enjoy  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics  
Chapter 9: Get out

"Joker" Jessica turned to stare at Bruno's aggressor. It had begun to rain and it hazed Jessica's vision.  
"Well hello Ms. Jessica." Joker said crouching down next to her and grinned at the fear printed on her eyes. Jessica shivered and leaned away from Joker's closeness.  
"Why, don't be sacred, I'm not going to hurt you. Well, at least not yet" Joker laughed a heinous laugh while he stood up and his henchmen joined in the laughter behind him. Jessica shifted eyes between the man she loved and the guy who planned to kill them both.  
"Don't hurt him please," Jessica said kneeling down in front of the Joker. "Hurt me instead, I'll do anything you want... Just leave him alone." Jessica said not daring to look at the clown.  
"Boss, let's just get rid of the whore and get going" the henchman on the left said steeping front of his boss, almost stepping on Jessica.  
"What did you say?" Joker said stepping closer to him  
"I mean, she's not valuable to us. And we…" The Joker reached for his pocket and pulled out his favorite dagger and swiftly slashed the side of his face. The man stumbled back and shrieked in pain as he fell to his knees next to Jessica, clutching his face tightly. The joker laughed in an eerie manner and put his weapon back in his pocket.  
"I AM THE JOKER! I AM THE BOSS, THE CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME! I MAKE THE CALLS ON WHO IS VALUABLE AND APPARENTLY YOU ARENT!" Joker crouched next to him and gripped his hair tightly as he pulled the man's head upwards. His henchman screamed up in pain and let his hands fall to his sides, exposing his face. He looked up awaiting death and let the rain wash the blood off his face.  
"Stop it!" Jessica screamed, the fright making her voice crack. The Joker turned and raised his eyebrow with curiosity at this girl. He pushed the henchman forward, making him land on his face, and slowly made his way towards Jessica.  
"Enlighten me dear, why should I?" He said calmly as he cowered next to her.  
"I won't let you" Jessica said in a small voice that dint convince the Joker of her bravery.  
"I doubt it" Joker said as he straightened his stance and stared down at her "like I much doubt that you will be able to even save yourself" Joker said as he chuckled lightly. As soon as he stoped, he snapped his fingers and turned to look at his unharmed servant. The man immediacy rushed to Jessica's side, and unceremoniously pulled her up, wrapping his big arms around to restrain her.  
"You are lucky, you know?" The Joker paced in front of her. "I could kill you right now, but I won't"  
"Thank you" Jessica said and took a deep breath, waiting for the henchman to release her. "Are you going to let me go? I promise I won't do anything, just let me take Bruno and we'll be out of your way"  
"Release you? HAHAHA!" The clown began to mock her while both his henchmen joined in. "Let me explain something to you dear," He leaned closer to her and grabbed her face to make sure she listened clearly to his words. "Your freedom comes with a price. You see, I let you live, so now you owe me. You OWE me your life."  
"What does that even mean" Jessica wrinkled her eyebrows to express her confusion. The joker sighed and rolled his eyes impatiently, already losing his temper again  
"It means that now dear, you belong to ME. And if you don't want me to kill you, or your little project of infatuation, then you better make sure you OBEY my every command. You work for ME now. Am I clear?" Joker explained as he clenched her face more tightly.  
"Jessica, stop!" Bruno, having reached full consciousness yelled desperately.  
"Well well well" Joker darkly glowered at him pushing Jessica's face away and began to approach him. "Let's give a warm welcome to my FAVORITE security guard at the shit whole called Arkham"  
"Jessica, stop. You can't seriously leave ur life in the hands of this man" Bruno grabbed the wall in a struggle to reach a standing position. The Joker laughed and briefly glanced down at his battered worker. He knew that if he wanted to live, this was his last chance at redemption. The worker had the upper hand in the situation : already on the ground and well hidden in the shadows, he pulled a tube containing Chloroform and slowly ripped a piece of his shirt and soaked it with the strong anesthetic, all meanwhile the Joker moved Bruno's attention to himself and off the worker.  
"Bruno, I was never fond of you" Joker began to pace back to Jessica.  
" I can say the same for you clown" Bruno spit out angrily, giving him his full attention  
"Well, honestly I'm not really interested in your opinion." Joker laughed and stopped his pacing. "Now that im free, you are nothing more than dog shit under my shoe… Well actually now that I think about it, even back in the asylum, that's all you have been… Plain shit. We all knew it"  
"You're wrong" Bruno flatly retorted "Not everyone there is a madman like u. People only serve you out of fear, not real loyalty. I pity people like YOU Joker. I on the other hand earn real respect from people. Why? Because I am the COMPLETE opposite of the monster you are. That's why good people, like Harley for example, fall for me." By the time Bruno finished his speech, he had walked closer to The Joker, leaving behind the other henchman, ready for a fight. In the other hand, Joker remained calm… Until he heard Harley's name escape Bruno's mouth.  
"Is that some kind ok sick Joke? I know Jokes and buddy, that one isn't very good." Joker placed his hands on his hips pushing back the coattails from plum suit jacket. He wanted to kill him for even speaking her name. Harley was his property and no one, let alone this guard, had any right to her. He immediately thought of a million ways to get rid of him at that very moment, but he looked around and remembered what his original plan was. A maniacal laugh escaped his lips and briefly glanced over to where his henchman was, signaling him to proceed. In a what seemed a haze, the henchman stood up and ran up behind Bruno and wrapped him with one firm arm, while the other pressed the dampen cloth over his nose and mouth.  
"No! Stop it!" Jessica screamed in panic and attempted to wiggle herself free, only to have the henchman hardened his grip on her. Bruno didn't put much of a fight, mostly because he was somewhat intoxicated and had been taken off guard.  
"STOOOP!" Jessica cried out in fright as Bruno's eyes rolled back and his body lost strength. The henchman felt his body weaken and let him fall hard on the ground.  
"What did you do? You monster! WHAT THE HELL DID U DO?" Jessica cried with anger. Joker ignored her and kneeled down next to Bruno and laughed.  
"You really think people like you for being good? Good does no good for anyone. It blinds you from what you can really be. Fear gives u the respect. "He leaned in closer to his ear "Just so you know, I plan to make Harley mine. Soon, she will be like me. Her eyes will open up to the dark cold truth and trust me; I can see her true potential and what she's capable of… if I were you I would hide, I'll make sure she gets revenge" He whispered softly. After he stood up he turned to face Jessica who was crying extremely loudly. He walked up to her and pulled out his knife. He looked at her straight in the eyes and pressed the knife to her neck. Jessica immediately stopped making noises and closed her eyes,  
"You know why I use a knife? Guns, well they are just too quick" Joker laughed and put the knife away "I could have killed you both tonight… But I won't. Just because you and that fucker," Joker walked over to Bruno and pointed at the sleeping guard on the ground "are both essential in my next scheme"  
"What do I have to do?" Jessica looked down, feeling defeated  
"Yes! That's the Go-Getter spirit I'm looking for!" Joker laughed and walked closer to his new hechwoman. "Well now that you work for me, you have to get through initiation"  
"Initiation? What are you going to do to me?" Jessica stuttered in fear. She didn't know what they had in store for her, but she knew one thing: it wasn't going to be pleasant.  
"Let's go boys, bring your new colleague along." Joker ordered as he placed his hands behind his back and began to walk out of the alley. "We would t want her screams to wake up the whole neighborhood now do we?"  
"No boss" the henchmen said in unison and began to pull Jessica along.  
"What about Bruno?" Jessica asked  
"He'll be too hungover to realize happened. You are going to deny our little encounter tonight and he'll think it was all part of his drunken dream" Joker spun around to look at the man on the floor  
"Bag her" Joker commanded as they reached the main road.  
"What?" Jessica gasped, not expecting this to happen. The bloody henchmen grabbed a small brown sac from his back pocket. Jessica began to squirm, attempting to break free of the henchman's firm grasp around her. It was to no avail. The bloody worked swiftly placed the sac around her head, tying loosely around her neck. He didn't want her to choke. Jessica began to panic and began to scream and hyperventilate. Joker rolled her eyes and gave her a strange look. The other henchman grabbed him gun from his pocket and nailed the back of Jessica's head with it, forcing her to lose consciousness.  
"Sorry boss I didn't want her to keep making a huge commotion… Didn't want her to lure the bat in here" he explained calmly  
"Yes, yes… Good job. You get tomorrow off as a reward. Now bring the girl to the car" Joker said walking away, leaving his servitude deal with the girl. They dragged her body to a nearby parked car, their boss already on the driver's seat. The joker reached down and pressed a button that swung open the trunk. Both henchmen grabbed Jessica and stuffed her unkindly in the trunk, slamming it shut after they shifted her body position in order for her to fit in once piece in the trunk. As soon as both henchmen were inside, the joker stepped on the gas. The car bolted forward quickly and sped down the streets of nighttime Gotham. The streets were completely empty. Joker had no consideration for road laws, and kept adding speed. Joker looked through his rear view mirror and realized a car was following close behind him.  
"Shit" joker cussed and began to speed again when he saw the Batman logo on the front. He knew he couldn't drive to the warehouse because then Batman would know where it was. He began to drive around the streets in an attempt to lose the bat. The more the Joker sped up, the faster Batman followed.  
"Well if it's game you're looking for, then it's game you'll get" joker said. "Boys, let's get ready to rumble!" Both henchmen grabbed their guns and rolled their windows down. They stuck their guns out and began to fire.  
"Today boys, get rid of the bat TODAY" Joker yelled impatiently. The henchmen kept on shooting at the bat, but the heavy armor around the Batmobile kept every bullet out of the way. The Joker sighed and opened the glove box, not tearing his eyes from the road. He dug around for a bit until he found the one item he was searching for and threw it to the backseat. One henchman caught it and knew what it was  
"A smoke bomb?" He asked confused.  
"Do not question me, just pull out the pin now and throw it back." Joker was losing his patience. "You know it's taking every fiber in my body to keep me from murdering you all for your incompetence". The henchman didn't answer to this, but quickly followed directions and firmly grasped the rounded bomb in his hands and taking a deep breath pulled the pin. He then stuck his torso out the window and with a swift flick of his wrist the bomb became airborne. The Batmobile skidded to a stop, thinking this was a grenade. Joker's plan had a good start as the bomb detonated and the smoke rushed out, creating a thick layer of fumes that was made it impossible to see. The Joker sped away from the smoke and all batman could hear was his mischievous laugh in the distance.  
"Motherfucker" Batman cussed and smacked his hand down on the steering wheel.  
"Batman what happened" Nightwing said trough Batman's earpiece communicator.  
"He got away" Batman explained, trying to calm down  
"Are you kidding me? Why!?" Nightwing yelled angrily  
"Smoke bomb. I thought it was a grenade but I was wrong." Batman explain, his voice deepening.  
"Couldn't you driven through the smoke?"  
"I couldn't see, I was not going to risk other innocent lives to catch a clown I can always follow another night."  
"Fine… Are you coming back to the Batcave?"  
"Yea as soon as the smoke clears out"  
"Alright. I'm going on patrol. Don't wait up for me." Nightwing said with an edge in his voice His mentor knew too well.  
"Richard, don't go after the clown tonight. I forbid it" Batman sighed.  
"You can't stop me Bruce."  
"You can get yourself in a lot of danger and I won't allow you facing it alone."  
"Bruce, you don't control me anymore. I stopped being Robin for that very reason. I'm Nightwing and I can decide if I want to follow The Joker or not. Bye Bruce."  
"Dick don't…" Batman objected too late. Nightwing had turned off his communicator and Batman didn't have a way to track him. He exhaled deeply and began to set the car in reverse he made a simple u turn and headed back to Wayne Manor.

…..

"Come on in" Selena said welcoming Harley to her pent house in the upper side of Gotham.

"Thank you" Harley walked in. She looked around; she liked the big window in the living room. It had a beautiful view of most of Gotham. She sat down on a nearby black leather sofa while Selena put away her purse at a nearby closet.

_I can tell this woman has money… and a lot of it. Otherwise how could she EVEN afford this place? But I wonder, if she's part of the upper class, why was she in a crummy restaurant tonight? She could of spent her night somewhere classier, or maybe at a dinner with other of Gotham's prestigious people. Veronica probably knows her, she knows anyone who's anyone in this town. I should ask her about Selena.- _ Harley thought as she kept looking around. She then noticed something strange.

_That's strange… she doesn't have any pictures of family members or friends or anyone really… not even pictures of her… why? A normal person would have some pictures of their loved ones, especially if they live alone…- _Harley contemplated. Selena saw her face change and decided to hurry and change Harley's train of thought before she became too suspicious.

"So Harley, would you like anything to eat, or drink?" Selina asked her courtesy

"Umm no thanks, I'm juts gonna wait till the rain passes, then I'll be heading home. I'm sure my roommate is worried sick about me" Harley smiled at Selina who had sat down in a similar leather sofa in front of her.

"That's ok then. So, how did you meet that ass hole?" Selina reached to the coffee table and opened a drawer underneath it. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two clear glass cups. She began to pour the liquor in her glass

"At work, I work at Arkham Asylum, I am a psychologist there. Bruno is a guard there, very good at his job, but a horrible person." Harley said as she remembered the events of that night.

"Oh I see…" Selina crossed her legs and toke a few sips from her glass.

"Yea, I wanted to thank you, for saving me earlier, when Bruno pinned me to the ground" Harley laughed lightly. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course"

"Well, tonight, I thought you were crazy for trying to fight Bruno. I mean look at that man! He's huge and muscular, and tough. I didn't expect that much strength to come out of a feminine looking woman. You really took me by surprise. Where the hell did you learn ALL that?"

"Haha, well let's just say that a woman like me needs to know how to protect themselves, especially living on my own in a dangerous city."

"Yea that's true, I and my roommate should probably learn some of that self-defense stuff. Could really come in handy…"

"How come?"

"Well, let's just say working at an asylum isn't the safest place. Especially if your patient is the Joker and he escaped and now know where you live…"

"Wow, that's pretty interesting haha"

"Well, I loved working with him, but our tine was so short I never got to know him on a deep level. Everyone at the asylum says that he'll eventually wind up back there, I will just have to wait."

"Yea, at least you still have work right?"

"Yea they reassigned me to Poison Ivy"

"Look at you! Dealing with hardcore criminals"

"Haha she's not that bad, we've become somewhat friends I guess"

"Well she IS a nice person"

"You know her?" Harley narrowed her eyes at Selina's words. Selina grew pale when she realized she had lowered her guard and said something that might give away her alter ego.

"Umm, no… I... uhh don't know her. I just... um assumed she's a nice person. I've seen her on TV, and she doesn't seem like a horrible criminal. She probably had really good reasons to commit crimes." Selina stuttered and Harley began to feel suspicious again.

"Yea, I see" Harley studied her and knew she was somewhat lying.

"Anyway, you said you had a roommate?" Selina asked, desperate to change the subject

"Yes, her name is Veronica Vreeland"

"I think I've heard of her… she hangs out a lot with Bruce Wayne right?"

"Yes she does," Harley turned to look at the window and stood up "Hey the rain has stopped for now, so I guess I better get going. I really appreciate what you've done for me today." Harley began to gather her things and walked towards the door. Selina smiled and opened the door for her

"Remember, you know where to find me if you ever need anything." Selena smiled and closed the door quickly behind her.

_That was close, too Damm close… I'm sure she wanted to be out of here as much as I wanted her gone. -_ Selena thought to herself as she walked into her room. She flopped down on the bed and laid there for a few seconds. She then sat up on the edge of her queen sized bed and opened the drawer form her nightstand and pulled out an old pre-paid phone. She rolled her eyes and sighed

_He definitely could have bought us all IPhones… he's rich! He could afford better than a simple flip phone from Walmart – _She sighed again and flipped the phone open. She pressed down on the number 2 button; it was the speed dial for the only contact that phone would ever have.

"Hello?" a familiar voice responded from the other end.

"It's me…. Yes she just left…"

"Perfect" the phone went dead as the other person hung up.

….

Harley stood on the road for a few minutes. She remembered the last time she was waiting for a taxi, and how the Joker was watching her from afar. This thought creeped her out and she feared that he was watching her once more. She frantically looked around the street to make sure he wasn't hiding somewhere. She took a deep breath to help her relax, and began to look again for a taxi. She waved her arm up to signal him and the yellow taxi stopped right in front of her. She took a deep breath and sat down.

"Where to lady?" The driver said in a heavy Brooklyn accent. Harley quickly gave the man the address and she sat back, finally having a moment of peace. She was thankful that the driver wasn't a nosy one, asking her questions about her day or anything. Harley was pretty sure the man was enjoying the silence as much as she was. The rain had picked up again and she was happy that she had left Selena's house when she did. She really did not want to spend the night there. The driver suddenly skidded to a stop, jerking Harley forwards a bit

"Whoa, sorry lady" The driver said as he rolled the window down

"What's going on?" Harley asked in confusion. There was a lot of thick white smoke and she wasn't exactly sure what that meant.

"We're going to have to go through another route, since this one is impossible to go through" The driver said, making a u turn.

"Yea that more than fine." Harley said feeling glad that this driver wasn't crazy enough to risk their lives. The driver kept on driving and even though it took longer for Harley to get home, she was glad she had made it alive.

"40 bucks" the driver said as he pulled up to Harley's house

"Here take 50… since you were nice enough to not drive blind through the smoke and not getting me killed. The man happily took the money and smiled. Harley got off and made her way to the front door. She pulled out her keys and swung open the door. Everything was dark and she assumed Veronica hadn't waited up for her and had gone to bed. She walked quietly down the hall and tried to make as little notice as possible. Suddenly the lights came on, startling Harley to an almost heart attack. She turned around and she saw Veronica sitting on the love seat. Harley took one look at her and knew something was off. She had a stern face, showing no emotions… the famous poker face only Veronica was able to master. She was sitting with her legs and arms crosses, another sing to show that's he was upset. Harley furrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Veronica. As she did that, Veronica's face shifted a little, she sucked in her cheeks a little and her left eyebrow rose up. Harley had never seen her this upset, and honestly, she felt very intimidated by this side of Veronica she never knew.

"Uhh, Hi… I'm sorry, I know its late, but…" Harley began to explain but stopped when Veronica shook her head no

"What's wrong?" Harley asked, feeling frightened

"I thought you were my best friend…" Veronica replied

"I am"

"No you aren't… best friends don't hide things from each other, especially serous shit like this" Veronica stood up and threw the Joker card on the ground. Harley took one look at it and her stomach dropped to the ground

"I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to hide it from you.. I know how much you hate the clown, and I..."

"And you what? When were you going to tell me that you had a picture of my kidnapper hidden in your box?"

"Listen to me, I was going to tell you but"

"No buts Harleen, you had his picture all secretive and probably worshiped it behind my back.

"That is ridiculous! Let me explain!"

"There is nothing to explain, I gave you everything to become who you are today, and you repay me like this? By going off behind my back protecting The Joker?!"

"That is not what I'm doing! He broke in here and left it here"

"Yea and he didn't take anything? Sounds like a bunch of BULL SHIT!"

"IM NOT LYING! Please Ronnie hear me out!"

"NO! There is nothing more to say. I want you out, leave my house right now. Pack your clothes and go follow your little clown. I'm sure he'll give you shelter."

"Ronnie…." Harley began to cry and she put her hands on her mouth

"GO! GET THE FUCK OUT! I don't want you in here, you have ten minutes or I call the cops to drag you out." Veronica screamed as the tears rolled freely down her face. Harley ran to her bedroom and grabbed her suitcase. She began to pack everything she could: Her clothes, her makeup, her electronics and her books. Soon she had packed the majority of her belongings and she ran out the room. She checked the clock

"4 am… where am I gonna go at 4 am?" Harley said to herself. Veronica came up behind her and spun her around. Harley turned; only receive a hard slap across the face.

"Give me your keys and get out" Veronica said in a shaky voice from crying and shock at what she had done. Harley grasped her cheek and threw the keys at her former friend. She was in complete disbelief that Veronica hadn't only kicked her out of the house, but also hit her. Harley was out. She didn't want to spend one more second there so she quickly grabbed her belongings and left the house without a backwards glance. She was crying heavily and scared, she had no idea where she was going to go. The rain had stopped for good this time, at least she was homeless and dry. She walked a couple blocks not knowing what she was going to do. She finally stopped on a bench and sat down. She let her tears run free and her emotions pour out. She hadn't noticed when a yellow cab pulled up next to her, so when the driver began to talk to her, she was very started.

"Hey, you ok over there?" The driver asked concerned. Harley looked up and was surprise to see a man, around the same age as her. He was very handsome; he had ocean blue eyes and jet black hair. She swore she had seen him before, especially since that face was hard to forget.

"Yea, no, I'm sorry" Harley began to cry again

"Can I help you in some way? What happened to you?

"My roommate kicked me out over some BS"

"I'm sorry, what are you going to do now?"

"I… I don't know..."

"Isn't there another friend you could stay with until you find a place of your own?"

Harley though for a bit, she considered going back home wither mother, who would probably just yell at her. Or she could go to Selina's house.

"Actually I do, I just remembered that I do…" Harley explained and began to stand up and walked a few steps ahead

"Hey, where you going, I'll take you. It's not safe for a lady like you to be waking about while the moon is still out." He turned the car off and got out of the car. He walked up to Harley and was about to help her with her luggage until Harley protested.

"Umm, no really its ok… I don't even know you. What if you are a serial killer?"

"hahahah! Me a serial killer? Hell no if anything I'm the opposite of that. Come on, it'll be safer if I take you."

Harley looked at the stranger closely and for some reason, his deep blue eyes brought comfort to her. She looked him over trying to decide if he was being honest. She couldn't deny that this man was extremely handsome and buff but also seemed to be nice and kind all at the same time. She sighed and handed him her belongings, which he then dragged to the trunk. He then rushed over to the passenger door and like a true gentleman opened it for her.

"Thank you" she smiled and got inside the car. Soon he was in there as well, roaring the vehicle to life. She gave the man directions on how to go back to Selena's house and he nodded.

"So what's your name?" The man asked taking a brief look at her before returning his attention to the road.

"Harleen, but you can call me Harley, I like that better."

"Nice to meet you Harley, I'm Richard, Richard Grayson"

"No way!" Harley exclaimed in surprise

"What's wrong?" Richard asked

"I didn't know I would be in a car with a celebrity" Harley looked at him in complete shock

"I'm not really that big of a deal…" Richard said calmly

"Not a big deal? Are you kidding me! Your adopted father is BRUCE fucking WAYNE!" Harley explained in more excitement

"Hahahahha… well he's the celebrity. I'm just on the sidelines."

"Well still… no wonder you seemed familiar"

"Anyways, everyone calls me Dick"

"Ok, well nice to meet you Dick." And with that Dick sped up along the streets. It was a pretty awkward car ride, none of them talked and they were both pretty ok with that. Soon enough they pulled up next to Selena's driveway. Harley took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Wait! Let me help you with your stuff" Dick said as he jumped out of the car.

"Thank you" Harley said as she opened the truck. They both pulled her luggage towards the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around…" Dick said walking away from Harley. Harley knocked on the door and waited. As she stood outside the door, she turned around and saw Dick speeding away. She knocked louder this time, hoping that Selina would just hurry and open it.

"Harley?" Selena said as she opened the door

"I'm sorry; I know it's late…. But I don't have a place to go…. And I know I already owe you so much but please let me stay here for a few days, until I find a new place to go." Her voice cracked as reality hit her hard again.

"Of course, come in" Selina opened the door and helped her bring her stuff in.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! It's sort of hard to capture Joker's personality into writing but I'm trying lol. Also sorry for my long absence I had to take a few weeks off so I could get ready for my finals. College is hard :( anyways enjoy and I'll try to write more often…. Oh! And thanks to everyone who have been leaving really nice reviews, I really appreciate every single comment and I'm so happy that so many people have read the story and I'm just so happy with results so far ^_^ . Also some have asked me about the future of the story through comments and PM. All I can say is that I can't really spoil anything right now but I do have lots of things coming, so keep reading to find out and I promise all those questions will be answered. Love you guys :)

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics. Please don't sue me k thanks .**

Chapter 10: Phone Call at 2:20 AM

Selina led Harley into the living room, where Harley shared every detail of her argument with Veronica. After a few tears and awkward silences, Selina smiled and led Harley into the spare guest room in her penthouse. You can stay here until you get back on your feet." Selina said opening the door to the room.  
"Thank you, I promise I won't be a burden. I'll be out of your place before you know it" Harley hugged Selina and pulled her luggage into the room.  
"You won't be a burden, I promise. If you want we can go house hunting tomorrow morning… Or I mean later today" Selina said glancing at the clock on the wall.  
"Yea I really would like that"  
"Ok I'll arrange everything, I know people" Selina said with a smirk and closed the door. "Night Harley" she called after the door had closed. Harley stared around the room for a bit, taking it all in. She was happy with the room, it wasn't too big and it also had a grand window that overlooked Gotham. She wanted to keep exploring the room, but the exhaustion finally hit her and the only thing she could see was the giant queen size bed in the middle of the room. She climbed on, not bothering to change clothes and she got into the grey covers. She tossed around s bit, trying to find the right position. When finally turned to her left side, Harley blinked tiredly a few times before she let sleep sweep her away.

...

At exactly 7:30 am, Selina knocked on Harley's door to call her to breakfast.  
"Harley, wake up. I made waffles"  
Harley stirred around for a bit and her stomach growled loudly at the smell of delicious waffles. Then suddenly reality hit her, this wasn't her house. That wasn't Veronica at her door and this wasn't her bed. She shot right up, hitting her head on the dashboard as she remembered last night's dramatic events.  
"Hey, you ok in there?" Selina called again  
"Uhh yea, sorry. I'll be right out. Thanks" Harley answered, walking over to where she had dropped her luggage. She unzipped a large green case and began to search for something decent to wear. She finally came upon a clean blue t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She hurried to put the shirt over her head and pulled the comfy sweats on. She didn't bother to look in the mirror because if her feelings reflected her looks, then she probably looked like shit. She left the room and followed the pleasant smell and headed to the kitchen.  
"Hello" Selina smiled a d began plating the fluffy waffles right out if the oven  
"Hey, can I help you with anything?" Harley said as she tried to tune out her loud stomach. Selina turned and laughed at the loud cries emanating from her guest's stomach.  
"Haha no it's ok, you don't have to" Selina said gently placing the plates on the dark granite table.  
"But I want to; I don't want to be a burden. You already made breakfast, at least let me help serve or clean or something. It's the least I could do."  
"Fine" Selina smiled "you can bring the Nutella, the syrup and the coffee" Selina pointed to where each item was and went over to the cabinet and opened it, pulling out the essential utensils. Harley stood there for a second trying to remember where Selina had pointed to. She immediately began to pull out the items and placed them on the table.  
"Thank you" Harley said and ran to hug Selina, who stiffened a little before briefly returning the hug.  
"You know it's no problem." Selina smiled and pulled away from the hug. She sat down and signaled Harley to join her. Harley poured some maple syrup on the waffles and Selina grabbed the coffee, pouring her cup and then reaching over to pour Harley's cup. The rest of their breakfast was a silent event. Both girls were perfectly content with a silent breakfast and didn't make an effort to try to make conversation. They just ate and let themselves drift away in their own thoughts. As soon as Harley finished her meal, she looked around again and she noticed Selina really liked dark colors in everything. She briefly glanced at her and noticed she was wearing dark clothes again and a lot of the décor was dark or leather. She didn't take much importance to that fact though, since everyone had different tastes. Selina returned from her thoughts and noticed Harley was looking around again  
"Umm so Harley I made an appointment to see one of my friends. She's a real estate agent and she'll help you find you a place of your own."  
"Thank you! I really don't want to be here for more than a few days, you know what they say: the dead and the freeloaders start to stink after 3 days"  
"I have NEVER heard that before" Selina chuckled and stood up and started to clear the table.  
"No let me do that" Harley promptly stood up and grabbed the plates.  
"No really, I'll take care of it. Just go take a shower and get ready. We have the appointment in an hour." Selina said turning to the sink. Harley knew that this subject wasn't up for discussion, so instead she placed the plates down on the sink n walked to her room. She bent down and retrieved her clothes and quickly made her way into the bathroom. After taking her clothes off, she turned the water on in the shower. The window was opened and the cool breeze of the morning entered the room, giving Harley goosebumps on her bare skin.  
Once she finished her shower routine, she dried herself and wrapped herself in a dark grey towel that Selina had put in the bathroom. She searched again for something to wear, looking out the huge window to check the weather and realizing it was pouring outside she knew it was warm clothes she had to search for. She found a clean pair of thick leggings and a knitted pink sweater, she looked around for the bag containing her shoes, but she couldn't seem to find them. She frantically searched the room, not realizing she was making a huge mess of the guest room.  
On the other hand, Selina was ready. She too had showered and her hair and makeup were impeccable for a day out in town. She opened the door to Harley's room to inform her that it was time to go and froze when she took in the situation.  
"Oh my god…." Selina managed to weakly blurt out  
"I am so sorry!" Harley apologized, the embarrassment stamped on her face. "I was looking for my boots, but I couldn't find them and…. Damm I promise Ill clean it up…"  
Selina laughed lightly and shook her head. "It's ok Harley, don't even worry about it, let's hurry because we have to get going"  
Harley nodded and kept searching for her shoes. Selina decided to give her a few minutes of privacy and walked over to the living room. She began pacing and for some reason she had a strange feeling in her stomach. Selina often suffered from anxiety attacks at random moments but for some reason, this feeling she had seemed different. Selina sat down and tried to calm herself down. Suddenly the flip phone began to buzz. Selina knew that he didn't like when she hesitated to pick up, so she dashed for the phone and quickly flipped it open to answer the call.  
"Hello" Selina said in a flat tone.  
"Good morning deary" The other line said "Just calling to check on…"  
"She's fine" Selina said while she rolled her eyes.  
"Yea I know she is. I didn't choose just anyone to look over her. But I was informed that you are taking her to look for a home, and I just have a condition on the place"  
"OK? What is it?"  
"You need to convince her on a place near the warehouse"  
"Ok I can try"  
"Oh I'm not asking you to do it, I'm saying that she better move in near there or else"  
"I… I understand"  
"Good, now go"  
And then like that, the phone went dead. Selina put the phone away and sighed  
_I hope that this girl isn't too picky… and that I can convince her… I have to.__  
_Suddenly she turned around and realized Harley was standing right behind her  
"Oh hey girl, are u ready to go?" Selina nervously stuttered  
"Yea… who was that on the phone?" Harley narrowed her eyes in suspicion  
"Oh, umm it was just my friend, the one who works on real state. She was um calling me to let me know that since it's sort of urgent that you find a place, that there's only a certain area that has housing available for immediate move in" Selina lied hoping that Harley didn't notice her lies.  
"Oh, ok. Let's get going then. I'm sure she can explain when we see her." Harley walked over to the door and Selina followed.

...

Selina nervously drove Harley to the real estate office downtown but kept cool so Harley didn't continue to suspect anything. The whole drive to the office was silent, and it seemed that the more time Harley spent with Selina, the tenser and awkward the air was growing. Harley could feel that and she was glad she was leaving soon. Harley could sense that Selina was hiding something but she had enough drama of her own to deal with someone else's.  
"We're here" Selina announced, breaking Harley's train of thought  
"Great" Harley said trying to sound enthusiastic. They quickly got out of the car and walked towards the huge building. Harley did not expect the real estate office to be this big. It was at least six stories high and every single story had lots of reflective windows. They reached the door and a young man quickly pulled open the glass door that led to the lobby. Everything about the lobby seemed to mesmerize Harley, the slick granite desk, the lounge chairs in the waiting room and specially the huge fish tank on one wall. Selina walked over to the granite desk and greeted the receptionist  
"Hello, we have an appointment with Jane."  
"Of course, what's your name?"  
"Selina Kyle and Harleen Quinzel"  
"Thank you, please take a seat and I'll call you when she's ready"  
"Thanks" Selina said and quickly walked to where Harley was still standing staring at the grand number of different fishes the building's fish tank offered. Selina took a seat and Harley walked over to the fishes to get a closer look.  
_They are so beautiful_ –Harley thought mesmerized by the wild colors of the fishes. _They shouldn't be here…. Something this beautiful deserves to be free.__  
_"Harleen and Selina?" The receptionist called from her desk. Selina stood up and taped Harley on the shoulder.  
"Harley? Are you ok?" Selina asked giving Harley a puzzled look  
_Hasn't this girl ever seen fishes, or what's her deal? -_ Selina thought impatiently  
"Oh yea, sorry. I just like their colors" Harley said as she stood up  
"Alrighty then… well let's get going" Selina said as she ran her hand through her slick black hair and walked over to the desk.  
"Alright, Jane is ready to see you. You can take the elevator to the third floor and her office is the third door from the elevator on the left side." Jane informed as she walked them over to the elevator.  
"Thank you" Harley smiled and the elevator beeped as its heavy metal doors slid opened. Both girls walked in and Harley quickly pressed the button that would take them to the third floor. Harley wasn't fond of elevators as she was always scared that one day the power would go out and she would get stuck in there.  
_Take deep breaths…._ –Harley thought to herself as she took a gulp of air. _This is just an irrational fear… like if I get stuck, there's always a panic button… right?_ \- Harley bean to search the wall and all the buttons just to make sure that this elevator had one. When she finally found it she sighed in relief. She closed her eyes and decided to concentrate on the soothing jazz music that was playing in the elevator. Then the elevator stopped and with a high pitch beep opened its doors, freeing Harley and Selina into the third floor.  
They both stepped out and Selina accidentally bumped into a man.  
"Oops, sorry" Selina said glancing up that the man. Her face went pale as she immediately recognized the man. He was tall and lean, dressed in a long black trench coat and a fedora hat that covered most of his head. Harley hadn't notice the encounter and continued walking. Selina backed away a few steps and her eyes grew wide with fear. The man simply enjoyed her pure fear and simply smiled wickedly at Selina. Harley noticed that Selina wasn't following her and turned around to see where she was. By then the man was already inside the elevator and Selina was walking towards Harley, trying to conceal her fear. Harley took one look at Selina and knew something was not right. She stared past her and saw the back of the man who Selina had bumped into just a few seconds earlier. Harley didn't see anything abnormal about the man at first. Then she took a good look and from underneath his coat, she though she saw a bit of plum purple fabric peeking out. She wasn't sure if she had really seen that though, as when she blinked again, the elevator doors closed and the man was gone. Harley was confused because Selina looked like she had just seen a ghost but Harley didn't see anything she had to be afraid of.  
"Are you alright?" Harley asked concerned about Selina  
"Ummm… yes I am. Just elevators kind of freak me out sometimes" Selina cleared her throat trying to sound convincing.  
"Oh… I thought you had recognized that man or something" Harley said as she smiled at Selina "oh and don't worry, elevators freak me out too" Harley laughed lightly and continued walking. Selina let out a big sigh, relieved that Harley didn't notice that the man in the elevator was her boss. The opened the door and Jane stood up from her desk and smoothed her black pencil skirt with both hands before giving Harley a hand to shake.  
"Hello Harleen, I'm Jane, I'm so happy to meet you. Hey Selina! Anyways please sit down." Jane said in a perky voice. They both took a seat and Jane immediately got to work. And after a few minutes of talking about what happened, Jane pulled out a huge catalog of available homes, apartments and pent homes.  
"I'm not sure if Selina talked to you about the only area available" Jane said looking down and pretending to read some documents.  
"Yea she did" Harley nodded  
Selina hadn't spoken to Jane about the conditions, so she suspiciously turned to Jane, raised her eyebrow and gave Jane a weird look. Jane briefly glanced at Selina and then looked back at Harley.  
Harley looked through the catalog and Jane pointed out the ones that she could take that day. While Harley looked down, Jane now gave a weird look to Selina and Selina shot her a questioning look. Jane took a deep breath and nodded.  
_He was here… it does make sense that I ran into him. He should of sent Mateo to handle this… it was too risky that he came here. She could have recognized him. _  
"Ok… I picked out three places that I like." Harley announced  
"Great! Let's go see them then." Jane stood up and grabbed her purse. Selina took a deep breath as she remembered her task and stood up and as she was about to following the others out the door, something on the floor near Jane's desk caught Selina's eye. It was a piece of folded paper. Selina bent down to pick it up and unfolded it. It was a picture and the address to a pent house in a building she had seen before. This building was a few blocks away from the warehouse. Selina nodded as she stood up, she knew that is she wanted to live, she had to convince Harley.

...

Selina and Jane did everything they could to downgrade every house that Harley had chosen, telling her that there were rats, or the neighborhood was too dangerous, even though every neighborhood in Gotham and near Arkham is extremely dangerous. But as soon as they reached the building Harley knew this was the last choice and if she wanted to get out of Selina's house soon, she had to pick this one.  
They walked in and the front desk and Jane showed the receptionist her real estate license and the receptionist showed them the way to the pent house. It was a large apartment with huge windows, just like Harley wanted. The kitchen was very big and modern looking, and Harley liked that too. The neighbors seemed nice and the more of the apartment Harley saw, the more Harley seemed to like the house.  
"So what do you think?" Jane asked eager for her to say yes  
"I love it actually" Harley said feeling surprised that neither Selina nor Jane had said anything negative about the house

_Isn't this the part where they tell me that this house is rat infested or has ghosts or something? Its weird… but they're probably tired of driving all over town and just want me to pick a house… yea that must be it_\- Harley thought

"Lets head back to my office to finish the paperwork and as soon as everything is approved you can move in." Jane said extremely relieved that this was almost over. It had been an extremely stressful day, not only for Jane but also for Selina as both had been threatened by the same person.  
"Yea of course" Harley said and they all headed down to the car to finish the exhausting process.  
Once downstairs Selina excused herself to make a call, Harley didn't think much of it but Jane knew exactly who she was calling. Selina flipped the phone open and dialed the number.  
"What do you want?" the other voice answered in an impatient tone.  
"It's done, I did it"

...

BUZZ….BUZZ…BUZZ  
"Hello?" Harley answered in a tired voice. It has been a few weeks since she finally moved out of Selina's place and was now living on her own. Live had been pretty simple, no one had tried to stalk her or destroy Arkham and Pamela had been opening to her more and more and she was keeping away from Bruno. Finally Harley was beginning to think her life was settling and she was beginning to feel normal. It was two in the morning and it was definitely a strange hour for someone to call Harley.  
"Harley! Don't hang up please. It's Veronica"  
"Umm what do you want?" Harley laid back in bed and her voice sounded a little hoarse from the sleep.  
"I'm so sorry Harley! I should have…." Veronica began to apologize, speaking fast and she began to run over her own words.  
"It's 2 am… can't you wait to call me in the morning?" Harley answered after a long yawn  
"Well yes, but no"  
"Look I'm too tired to talk right now, call me another time"  
CLICK  
Harley rolled over and went back to sleep.  
Not only 20 minutes had passed when the phone rang again  
BUZZ…..BUZZ…BUZZ  
Harley woke up and rolled her eyes and checked the caller id  
"Unknown?" Harley said as she sat up confused on which this person might be. She decided not to answer and waited to see if this stranger left a voicemail. After a few rings the phone silenced and Harley waited for a message, but it never came. The phone rang again and Harley didn't answer. She again waited for a voicemail but none came.  
_Who could it be?_ – Harley asked herself as her stomach began to churn with anxiety. She didn't like that some stranger was walling her at 2 in the morning. She decided to try and go to sleep, because she didn't like to feel this nervous. She rolled over and closed her eyes but the phone kept buzzing and buzzing until it went silent for a few seconds and began again. This went on for an hour.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Harley screamed as she sat up and smacked her hands on her things in annoyance. She took a deep breath and grabbed her phone. She waited the few seconds it took for the person to call her again.  
BUZZ….BUZZ…BUZZ  
"Hello?" Harley asked in a shaky voice  
"Well, isn't it nice you picked up"  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
The caller laughed a much too familiar laugh and Harley's heart froze for a second before speeding up  
"Isn't it obvious dear? I just wanted to hear your little sweet voice"  
"Mr. J?" Harley muttered  
"Hahaha is that what you're calling me now?" Joker laughed  
"What… what do you want?"  
"Wasn't I clear? Damm it Harley" Joker began to lose his temper  
"This is highly inappropriate" Harley managed to say beside the fact that she was sweating from how scared she was.  
"Anyways Harley-Girl, I'll see you real soon" Joker laughed one more time and the phone went dead. Harley just sat there and a terrified look printed on her face. Her heart still beating quickly and her mind running a thousand miles an hour  
_What? What did he mean by "See you soon?!" Does he know I moved?! I highly doubt he knows I moved… What if he goes to Veronica's house… oh my god… NO. I might still be pissed about what she did to me, but I can't let him hurt her. Not again…. _– Harley's stomach dropped to the ground at the possibility. She got up and called Veronica's house.  
"Pick up… Pick up … Pleas pick up the phone Ronnie…." Harley nervously whispered after every ring  
"Hi! I can't pick up right now but leave a message after the tone…. BEEEP haha" The standard voicemail greeting in her phone answered.  
"Fuck man!" Harley cussed as she threw on a pair of boots, grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She got in her white car and sped down the street. A million thoughts were hitting Harley's mind and she could hardly concentrate on her driving.  
_I should have listened to her…. Why didn't I? What if he's there right now? I could not forgive myself if something happens to her_  
Harley was really concentrated in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she began to drive on the other side of the road. Since it was night time, few cars were out in the street but none that had to cross Harley's path.  
Suddenly, headlights flashed in front of Harley. It was a huge truck and it began hocking loudly at Harley for her to get out of the way to avoid a head on collision  
"Oh shit!" Harley screamed as she pulled the steering wheel to the right and lucky for her she avoided her death.  
"Too close, if I wanna save Veronica I should probably not die" Harley said to herself as she concentrated on the road ahead of her.  
Soon she pulled up to Veronica's driveway and quickly shut the car off. She ran to the door, and used her knuckles to loudly knock on the door. She waited, but there was no answer. She knocked again, for a longer time but still no answer. She backed up and decided to call Veronica again.  
"Please answer…" Harley muttered as the phone began to ring inside.  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.  
"Omg Veronica open the Damm door" Harley's heart skipped a beat when she heard her voice  
"What the hell are you doing outside it's like almost 4 am?!" Veronica got up from her bed and walked over to the front door. She swung it open and hung up the phone.  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?!" Harley began to examine her complexion, which seemed relatively normal. This was all too strange.  
"Yes, well somewhat. Come in, I guess we can talk now" Veronica said as she stepped away from the door. Harley stepped inside and a slight feeling of nostalgia flashed through her as she looked around the place where she had lived for years. Veronica walked over to the love seat and looked up at Harley who was still looking around.  
"Sit down" Veronica half smiled and Harley quickly obeyed.  
"Ok so what happened?" Harley asked, narrowing her eyes. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.  
"I want to apologize for not believing you when you explained why you had a picture of the Joker; I should have listened to what you had to say. You are my best friend and j should have let you talk to me, but I was just really afraid that he was trying to kidnap me again or hurt my father." Veronica sighed and tried to avoid being dramatic and begin to cry. She wanted to be strong.  
"I guess it's ok… I mean why talk about it now? It's fine; we can't go back in time and fix it. But I accept your apology… But I want to know what made you change your mind… Since every time I tried talking to you on the phone, over text, and even at work, you would blow me off and say that our friendship was over… What changed?" Harley asked crossing her arms  
"Ok, this is where it's going to get somewhat confusing, so I'll try and explain everything as simple as it can get." Veronica took a deep breath before beginning her story. "Yesterday, after I came home from work, there was something in the kitchen counter. It was another Joker card. I thought you had snuck in and placed the one that you had on the counter, but when I when to put it back, I realized that they were different cards… When I walked back into the kitchen, there was someone here. I don't know how, but Nightwing snuck in and was sitting in the couch. Motherfucker almost gave me a heart attack. Anyways, he told me that he had been following the Joker and that just a few minutes before I got home, the joker had snuck in here and after a few minutes snuck out. Nightwing knew there was no one home but still wanted to make sure we were alright. I told him that you didn't live here anymore and Nightwing somehow knew you didn't. I didn't have time to ask him how he knew that because just when I was about to Batman and Robin walked right in through the front door like if they owned the place and told me that they lost the Joker when they tried to follow him and Nightwing was pissed and everyone began to argue so I turned around to get my phone out of my bag to call the police, because I couldn't handle my house full of psychopaths, but when I turned back they were all gone… They're weird. So then I knew you didn't lie and I wanted to apologize but didn't know how. So I thought about it all night, and when I finally grew the balls to call you I didn't realize it was 2am. Sorry about that… But here you are. I want to ask you to move back in" Veronica looked up at Harley, her eyes full of hope.  
"Well I do appreciate that you want to apologize, but I just moved out of Selina's house a few weeks ago and got my own place. I really appreciate everything you did in the past, and I know I will never be able to repay you, but I like living on my own." Harley said and looked down, avoiding Veronica's eyes.  
"Oh, it's ok I guess. I'll miss you here. But at least we work together. So I get to see you there" Veronica nodded and looked down "So why were you so worried about me?" She finally asked.  
"Because after like 20 minutes after you called, someone kept calling my phone. I didn't know who it was so I didn't pick up. They kept calling for like an hour and I was getting freaked out, so I answered and it was him, The Joker. He somehow has my number and he told me that he was going to see me real soon. I don't know what that was supposed to mean. I didn't think he knew I moved, so I though he was gonna come over here and I was scared that he might hurt you. I called you and you didn't answer so I dashed over here." Harley said and her eyebrows furrowed with worry.  
"What do you think he meant?" Veronica spoke up after a few seconds of silence.  
"I don't know. I'm just worried that he's going to try and sneak up on me or something" Harley said as she rubbed her eyes. "Aren't you scared that he might sneak in again?" Harley asked  
"Nah, how can I be scared if I got a hottie like Batman watching over me" Veronica laughed and Harley lightly joined in  
"No I'm serious..." Harley cleared her throat  
"Well yea, but like I said Batman and all his sidekicks got my back" Veronica smiled and Harley nodded before standing up and walked to the door.  
"Well I better get going, we got work in a few hours" Harley said and Veronica stood up to meet her at the door.  
"Yea I guess I better get in a few hours of sleep, I don't want to pass out in front of Crane" Veronica smiled  
"How's he doing by the way?"  
"He's doing pretty well actually, sometimes hard to talk to since he was a psychologist like me; he knows pretty much all the tactics we use. So I have to give extra effort to confuse him so he can talk" Veronica shrugged but kept smiling  
"Oh, that's pretty neat" Harley said and she stepped out the door.  
"Well, see you later" Veronica smiled Harley nodded and began to walk towards her car. She suddenly had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around and when she looked up, there were three figures staring at her from the roof of a nearby building. Her heart stopped, as she thought it was the Joker watching her. But after the wind began to blow, and she saw that one of the figures had a long cape that was fluttering in the wind behind him.  
"Batman" Harley recognized and slowly waved at the figures. She didn't wait for a response as she knew that they weren't going to give her one, so she got inside her car and drove off

...

"Pam!" Harley excitedly squealed as soon as she and Pamela were alone in her office.  
"Harley!" Pam said in the same exact tone  
"So what fun story are you going to tell me today!" Harley basically bounced with excitement. Ever since she had been assigned to Poison Ivy, Harley had been extremely interested in Pam's past life as a criminal on the run. Harley wanted to feel free like Pam had felt when she was out there. Even though she didn't exactly know that she wanted to live an exciting life of crime like Pam's. Pam knew that one day Harley would become Harley Quinn and that she and Catwoman would team up and become the greatest villainess team the world had ever seen. But until then, Harley was still a psychologist at boring old Arkham and Pamela was still a patient there. All they all needed was time and patience and everything would soon change.  
"Well I pretty much have told you all of the stories" Pam laughed lightly.  
"Aww really? "Harley pouted and pretended to be upset. This, of course, made Pam crack up.  
"Yep, how about you tell me something for once, I feel like you know me better than I know you"  
"Hmm," Harley considered for a second "Yea, I guess you are right… Well there's nothing exciting in my life, really. I mean the most exciting thing that has happened to me recently is that I finally moved out of Veronica's house" Harley said shrugging.  
"Veronica? ?" Pam said in a shocked voice.  
"Shhh!" Harley's eyes widened in alarm "Be quiet! She's just a few offices down and I don't want her to hear me gossiping about her" Harley lowered her voice and continued. "Yea, she's like a good friend of mine. We met in college and she helped me out a lot, like after a few months of knowing her, I moved in with her. I used to live with my mom and she didn't give two fucks about me and Veronica made me see that I don't need her to be successful. Remember how I had that date with Bruno?" Harley couldn't keep from feeling disgusted as she said his name.  
"Oh yea! You never told me how it went! And by your tone, I'm guessing it didn't go well" Pam laughed.  
"It went horribly wrong" Harley rolled her eyes and joined in the laugher. "Worst date ever. He got drunk and ditched me to go hang out with some sluts that were there. I couldn't really leave since he was my ride home. But then this chick, Selina Kyle, showed up out of nowhere and started to tell me how Bruno was a man whore and that she could take me home. So I took up her offer and we were leaving buy Bruno didn't like that. He tried to hit me buy Selina beat him up for me."  
"What the fuck?! You should have told me that he tried to do something earlier! Be right back! Just gonna kill some security guard." Pam stood up and walked towards the door.  
"No wait!" Harley ran and blocked her way. "I think Selina beat him pretty bad, because when I finally saw him a few days later, he was all beaten up" Harley raised an eyebrow. Pam sighed and went back to her seat  
"Well I'm glad that Selina was there"  
"Yea but that's not the worst part… When I got home, Veronica kicked me out over some stupid bullshit and I had nowhere to go. So I showed up at Selina's house and stayed there for a few days. I found an apartment and I left. So now I'm living on my own."

_Haha wow, she was living with Catwoman, and by the looks of it she didn't notice. Like no offense to Selina, but she's not really good at hiding her alter ego. I guess he choose someone good to watch over her. And I bet that her new apartment is closer to Selina's boss and that Harley has no idea. For a psychologist, she's really not that observant. Ehh she's still pretty __nice though_. –Pam thought

"Well that's pretty awesome" Pam concluded and shot Harley a wide smile  
"Yea but that's still not the craziest part…" Harley began to continue telling Pam the story when someone walked right in to her office.  
"Harley!" Bartholomew walked up to her in an exasperated voice. Harley immediately stood up to greet her boss and she was started by the his sudden entrance and his worried tone.  
"Is everything alright?" Harley asked as her heart began take speed.  
"Turn on the news. The Joker has kidnapped Veronica!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Be ready for more surprises in this Chapter. Don't forget to review and favorite :) Also this chapter is longer than the rest since I haven't written in a few weeks…. So enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics. Please don't sue me k thanks.**

Chapter 11: The return of the King

Harley's stomach felt to the ground and she swore she could physically feel her heart breaking apart. Everything became hazy and her mind began to cloud over. Her vision darkened and her ear began to ring. Pamela gasped loudly as Harley's body began to give out. Bartholomew rushed over to Harley and caught her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to collapse.

"Jessica!" Bartholomew yelled "Help! Harley has fainted"

Jessica ran into the room, not bothering to look over at Pamela.

"Oh no! Poor thing! What happened to her?" Jessica said with fake concern as she walked over to her boss and grabbed one of Harley's arms over her shoulders and Bartholomew did the same in order to even out Harley's weight.

_Can she be any more obvious? Jessica is such a bad actress… oh and what now? She's sucking up to Bartholomew? She's pathetic –_ Pam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She wasn't sure what she hated more, Jessica or her hypocrite attitude

"Bruno!" Jessica yelled loudly while she tried to balance Harley. After a few seconds Bruno busted in with a worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" He said taken by surprise when he saw that Harley was unconscious. He looked over to where Poison Ivy was standing and narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Bruno shouted and began to slowly approach her with his hands tightly put into fists. Pamela saw his aggression and put her hands on her hips and began to glare at him.

"Whoa calm down Bruno, Pamela hasn't done anything. Harley fainted because I gave her some bad news that caught her off guard. Please take Pamela back to her cell and me and Jessica will bring Harley down to the infirmary." Bartholomew instructed and both he and Jessica walked out of the office, leaving Pam and Bruno alone.

"What happened?" Bruno demanded in a harsh voice

"I don't need to tell you anything?" Pamela said crossing her arms. "Take me back to my cell"

"Anything that concerns Harley, concerns me too" Bruno stepped forward and grabbed Pamela's arm tightly.

"Let go of me" Pam said pulling her arm

"Or what? If you lay a finger on me, I'll make sure you get the death penalty. And you will never see freedom ever again" Bruno smiled and tightened his grip on Pam's arm.

"Please as if I was scared of you." Pamela laughed. Bruno's blood boiled at the sound of her laugh he let go of her arm and slapped her with a heavy hand and Pamela fell to the ground. She reached her hand out to touch her stricken cheek. The force of Bruno's hand was so hard that it cut her cheek and blood began to seep out of it. Pamela stood up and swung her arm up and with her left hand balled tightly in a fist, punched him right on the lips. Bruno bent down, put his hands on his knees and groaned loudly as he began to spit out blood.

"I told you to let me go" Pam said with a smirk and pulled Bruno up by the arm

"You bitch! You are going to pay for this" Bruno said spiting more blood into the marble floor.

"Yea yea…. Shut up and take me to my cell" Pam rolled her eyes and Bruno grabbed his handcuffs and tied them around her hands. The whole time while Bruno was handcuffing her Pamela was smiling proudly as Bruno kept spiting up blood.

_I haven't lost my touch – _Pamela kept smiling. _I got him good; I wish I could have recorded it_

"You think this is funny don't you?" Bruno said crossing his arms in disbelief

"Well, yes haha" Pamela laughed lightly. She really wasn't scared of this man and what he was going to do. Bruno took one look at her and saw her strength. His body shivered in anger when he realized that there was nothing in this world that would crush the woman in front of him, at least not yet.

"Let's go" Bruno simply said dragging Pam along.

…

Harley's body was stiff and she could feel someone shaking her as they said something to her. She couldn't make out what the person was saying, because all the words sounded muffled and it sounded as if she was underwater.

"Harley? Please wake up" Bartholomew said while he gently shook Harley and in return Harley began to stir and slowly began to blink.

"Harley?" Bartholomew said excitedly

"What happened? Where am I?" Harley asked in a hoarse voice and began to stand up but the blood began rush to her head and her vision blurred a bit. Her legs began to give out on her and Bartholomew didn't hesitate to help her up.

"Whoa not so fast! We don't want you fainting again" Bartholomew helped Harley sit down.

"What happened?" Harley asked again while put her head in her hands. She quickly remembered the horrible news that Bartholomew gave her and her heart began to ache.

"I'm so sorry Harley;" Bartholomew began to apologize "I was in my office watching the news that's when the programing went out and the screen went black. I began recording when the clown's face appeared on screen. Do you want to see the recording?" Bartholomew asked unsure if this was the best idea.

"Yea I do" Harley slowly got up and Bartholomew offered his arm to Harley. She was unsure but after a few seconds she stepped forward and took it. She was thankful because she knew that there was no way in hell that she would be able to walk all the way down to Bartholomew's office in the first floor on her own. Bartholomew pulled her along because every second that Harley stayed at Arkham was another second that Veronica was in custody of the Joker. It was extremely imperative that Harley saw this recording so she knew what she had to do in order to help save Veronica.

When they finally reached Bartholomew's office, Bartholomew walked Harley to the couch and he walked over to his TV. He got the remote and sat next to Harley. The screen of the mounted plasma TV on the wall remained black for a few seconds and then the video began to play. At first all she could see was the Joker standing in a dark room laughing. This footage gave Harley a weird feeling that she couldn't shake away. Then the Joker began to speak:

"Hello Gotham, how is everyone doing? I hope you are all doing great because today is special. Why? You may ask yourselves, and I got the answers. Besides the obvious reason that you all get to see your king today," He paused briefly to point at himself and smiled eerily before continuing. "Today is also special because I want to play a game." He stepped off to the side revealing a Veronica facing away from the camera. She was sitting down on a wooden chair and was handcuffed and tightly tied to it with chains. The Joker approached the chair and laughed loudly one more time as he turned the chair over and exposing Veronica. She seemed fine for the most part, her hair was messed up and her make-up was smeared from all the crying and the lower part of her face was wrapped in tape in order to cover her mouth, but as far as Harley could see she was unharmed and she could tell that the Joker had not laid a finger on her. Harley sighed in relief but her heart was still beating hard. The joker bent down and tightly grabbed Veronica's face.

"Look who we have with us today! Ms. Veronica Vreeland has joined us for playtime today!" The Joker laughed. He stepped in front of the camera and began to explain his game rules.

"Here is how things will go down. I have Veronica and Daddy Vreeland has a lot of money. I want some of that money. So if you want to see this precious little trust fund baby, then you need to follow my rules and accept my conditions. I need 6 million dollars in cash, obviously," The joker rolled his eyes and laughed. "Anyways I want Dr. Quinzel from Arkham Asylum to personally deliver the cash to me and I don't want her accompanied by anyone. This is very important, I don't want cops, or the military or Batman and anyone associated with the Bat. Am I clear?" The Joker paused a bit as if the audience was answering his question. "Great, then we are on the same page. I want HARLEY. Oh and just in case anything goes wrong, or if any cops decide to show up and crash our little game…" Joker walked off screen and retrieved something. When he returned, he was holding something that looked like a thick pen. He walked closer to the camera and gave out another big laugh. "Do you know what this is?" He asked before laughing uncontrollably. "This is a syringe containing Cyanide, a pretty heavy dose of it too. If anyone tries to stop my plan, I will inject Veronica with this poison and since it's a really heavy dose, her body will stop producing energy and her organs will give out one by one. This of course is faster than you would expect. Her brain will probably stop in about 10 seconds? And that's just a rough estimate." Joker laughed again and he walked over to where Veronica was sitting. He crouched down next to her face and began to point the syringe near her cheek. Veronica began to squirm and muffled screams escaped her taped mouth. The more Veronica screamed, the closer Joker pointed his syringe. Veronica shut her eyes closed tightly and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Harley covered her mouth with her hands as it had begun to tremble and her eyes began to water at the scene in front of her.

"HAHAHAH!" Joker began to laugh again and stood up without hurting Veronica. "Anyways, get the money here or the girl dies, and if anyone messes this up then the girl dies. You have two hours and I'll be waiting at the abandoned storage rooms in the docks of Gotham. Oh and every half an hour I will broadcast live from my location… I just want to share my game with the rest of Gotham. See you real soon" He winked and laughed one last time and the screen went black.

"Where am I going to find 6 million dollars?" Harley began to hyperventilate and began to feel lightheaded again.

"Calm down Harley. While you were unconscious, Veronica's dad gathered up the money and came to look for you." Bartholomew looked down and sighed. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a black leather suitcase.

"What's that?" Harley asked while she rubbed her temples. Bartholomew handed Harley the suitcase and sat next to her. Harley took a deep breath and with a fast motion the suitcase was opened. Harley's eyes widened at the amount of money this suitcase was holding. She had never seen so much money in her life and she knew that she would never see this much money again. Harley shut the suitcase rapidly, making a loud thud in the process and stood up

"I better get going then" Harley's vice cracked a little. Bartholomew nodded and stood up, when suddenly the TV blacked out again and Joker's face illuminated the room.

"Hello Gotham! It's your king once again" The joker began to laugh and stepped back. He was carrying a glass with some type of alcoholic drink in his hand. He took one sip and threw it angrily at the ground smashing it into pieces.

"I've been waiting for half an hour dear. My patience is very low right now, and you know what I need." He walked over to where Veronica was still sitting still tied up. Harley leaned in closer to the TV to examine her. Veronica's condition hadn't changed at all, the Joker hadn't touched her and she even looked well fed and taken care of. This was all too strange for Harley but she dint have much time to overthink this situation. The Joker grabbed Veronica's face and shook it at the camera.

"I either get this lovely girl's head on a silver platter or I get my six million dollars. It's simple, really. I mean I just got new gloves…" The joker said smugly as he waved his fingers at the camera while he widened his smile.

"And I don't want to stain my new gloves with blood… well at least not yet." The Joker finished and stepped away from Veronica. He grabbed the camera and looked directly at it.

"Harley, time is ticking darling" The screen went dark again and those last words hung in the air for a few seconds, thickening Harley's mind. She took a few deep breaths and nodded as courage and fury raged in her heart and mind. The anger she was feeling began to overwhelm her and her eyes began to fill with angry tears. Harley took more deep breaths and blinked her emotions away.

"He's not going to get away with this" Harley wiped an angry tear that had managed to escape her left eye.

And with that Harley ran out the door. Everyone in the lobby kept staring at her, some with disbelief and some with awe. They all knew that this doctor was going to risk he life and go up against one of the most dangerous man in the city, and she was going to do it alone. Harley knew this but she knew that one way or another, she was going to save her best friend. Harley ran to her car and quickly sped down to the docks. She began to swerve around in traffic and speeding twice the legal speed limit. And even though the GPD stayed away from her path, she knew that somewhere out there Batman and his sidekicks were somewhere out there following her, either on foot or they had fixed the Batmobile. Either way, she had no doubt that Batman was out there and this worried Harley. She didn't want Batman follow her because it would probably lead to Veronica getting injected with Cyanide.

_He better keep his bat ass away from me. If The Joker sees him there… I can't even think of what would happen to Ronnie…. Shut up Harley… Just focus on what you have to do. - _Harley sighed and shook the negativity away. Soon she would reach her destination and the sooner she gets there, the sooner she can save Veronica.

Harley was so deep in her thoughts that she almost missed the exit to the docks. Luckily Harley noticed before she passed it and quickly sped into the parking lot that led to the storages. The first thing that she noticed as soon as she got out of her white car was that the place was surrounded by men wearing creepy clown masks. She slowly began to approach the building carefully watching every person in that parking lot.

"Hey there pretty lady!" One masked clown began to approach Harley. For some reason this man reminded Harley of some creepy old man who gropes woman on the subway. Harley shivered those weird thoughts away and ignored him and continued her way to the building while the rest of the clowns began to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up" The creepy henchman roared and stepped towards Harley and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go" Harley pulled her arm away and began to walk away but the creep was persistent.

"Hmm…" He said in a curious voice while he stepped towards her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around in a violent manner.

"I now see what the boss sees in you. Damm you are one hot piece of ass" He took a step back and with hungry eyes inspected Harley from head to toe.

"You are disgusting" Harley tried pulling away but the henchman only tightened his grip on Harley to the point that Harley could feel a bruise forming on the inside of her arm.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere." He looked her over one more time and his voice grew hungrier with desire. "You can't leave, at least not until I get a good taste of you"

"Look creep, your dumbass boss has my best friend kidnapped and I am THE ONLY one who can help her and you are not going to get in my way, so you better known what's good for you, you will back the fuck up" Harley's face twisted into an angry scowl hoping that this weirdo would let her go and she ca continue with her mission.

"Sorry babe I can't let you hot ass leave right now." Harley kept pulling but the more she pulled the harder the man's grip on her arm grew. "How about me and you go behind the storage rooms and have some fun for a bit, after you can go wherever you want. How does that sound baby?" Some of the other henchmen began to laugh and other began to whistle at Harley in a disrespectful and vulgar manner.

Harley was done with this disgusting man and all the anger she was suppressing deep down, came out to the surface. She dropped the money and took advantage of the fact that the man was still holding to her arm and with a swift pirouette she spun behind the henchman and pulled her arm back and twisted the man's arm backwards causing a snapping sound on his shoulder and the man doubled over in pain. Adrenaline pulsed through Harley's veins, consuming her whole system. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and she became extremely aware of her surroundings, she saw the dirty henchman on the floor crying with pain. For a few seconds the rest of the henchmen stared at Harley in complete disbelief. They could t understand how a 120 pound girl had so much strength to dislocate someone's shoulder, not to mention that this man was a little over three times over her size. They all began to gather around her ready to attack. Harley paused and analyzed her situation carefully, she didn't want to make a mistake and get herself killed before she saved Veronica.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING ARROUND FOR?!" The wounded henchman screamed from the floor, wincing a bit as the words came out of his mouth. "KILL THE BITCH!"

One henchman nodded and began to run towards her with a pocket knife. Harley watched him carefully and waited for the right moment to counter attack. When he was close enough she jumped back into a backhand spring, using her feet to kick the blade out of the man's hands. The knife landed with a soft clink behind Harley, and the henchman froze in astonishment.

"H… How did you do that?" The henchman asked in an impressed tone.

Harley was about to run at him and attack him but his question caught her off guard, making her stop dead on her tracks. This was when she finally noticed the man standing in front of her.

_Actually… I don't even know how I did that… wait a minute! This henchman… he's a young boy… why would the joker want a kid in his team… this makes no sense. –_ Haley began to go over this question in her head a few times and didn't realize she had begun to talk to herself.

"….. Well now I know Batman isn't the only psychopath in the city recruiting children…"

"Umm what?" The young henchman asked raising his eyebrow in confusion, his voice brining Harley back to reality. Harley shook her head and picked up the suitcase and continued her way into the building.

"What the fuck is going on here" Mateo opened the door before Harley could reach it and took in the whole situation. So far all he could see was a bunch of mediocre workers, a man on the ground with a deformed shoulder, a boy who looked as if he had just met his biggest idol and a blonde woman near the door.

"I asked for a fucking explanation." Mateo yelled at them in an angry voice.

"Well..." The boy began in a shaky voice, "The lady here, she beat up Harold and I tried to kill her but she stopped me" He crossed his arms and looked down. Mateo stepped closer to Harley who kept a strong firm face while she carefully watched Mateo's every move.

"Is that so? I can believe a beautiful lady like you would hurt anyone. You are just too delicate" Mateo chuckled and stepped closer to Harley.

"Look, he's waiting for me, so you better step away and let me through" Harley slowly said, emphasizing her words so Mateo would understand.

"Or what?" Mateo asked in a challenging voice that irritated Harley.

"Or I will kill you" A voice echoed through the lot from behind Mateo. The Joker stepped out from the building and an eerie silence ran through the air and a few of the henchmen backed up a little.

"Hey!" Harley said with a little too much enthusiasm and stepped closer to the Joker. The Joker flashed a charming yet creepy smile at his former doctor and met her halfway. "Your dickhead workers won't let me pass" Harley frowned and rolled her eyes and stepped into the building ignoring everyone.

"It's nice to see you too" The Joker said as she disappeared into the dark building. The Joker just stood there surveying the situation.

"What happened? These men look as if they had never been in combat before" He commented as he walked to where Harold was still kneeled down on the ground. The joker twisted his face in disgust and slowly paced around him a few times. Harold's heart began to pace quickly and knew that if he didn't stand up now, he might not get a new chance. He pushed down on the ground with both his arms, causing a stinging pain on his limp shoulder. He began to get dizzy and he slumped back down on the ground. The Joker laughed at his weak attempts to make amends and soon every henchman joined him as they did not dare go against the boss. The joker smiled and kneeled down to his level and just stayed in that position for a brief moment looking into that man's eyes. He stood up and howled with laughter.

"Mateo, you know what I always say… we don't have time for injured workers. Fire him." And with that the Joker patted Mateo on the back and walked into the building. Mateo nodded and for his back pocket to retrieve his gun. He slowly loaded the gun and the rest of the workers began to back up, giving Mateo room to do his job.

"Please… just let me go. PLEASE. I have a family" The wounded man pleaded from the ground. Mateo didn't dare to look at him and just faced the ground as he slowly walked up to the man. He took a deep breath and raised the gun. The cold metal pressed into the man's temple and as the man's tears ran freely down his face he muttered his last words.

"Please forgive me" The man whispered and closed his eyes.

Mateo pulled the trigger, and a loud bang echoed through the lot. The cadaver fell sideways and landed facing the sky. Dark blood began to pour out if the whole in his head and soon a large pool had settled around the man while the rest of the henchmen watched. They all knew that this job meant dangerous business and if they made one mistake, this will be their payment. They all knew that there was a chance that this would be how it will end, but all of the henchmen stayed as they knew the amount earned in each job was great and if they were good at their job, the Joker would notice them and if they were lucky enough, one talented henchman will eventually replace Mateo. That little hope kept them in this business.

"Let this be a lesson for all of us. EVERYONE IS REPLACEABLE. Now get back to work and someone dispose of the body and clean this up" Mateo ordered in a loud and firm voice and all of the workers were quick to return to their positions. Mateo didn't glance back at the lifeless body and walked back into the building.

Harley heard the bang and her stomach dropped to the ground. She became terrified that some cop wanted to play hero and followed her there. She began to get nervous and her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"I'm… I'm sorry I don't know who followed me…. But believe me I don't have anything to do with this! Please don't hurt Veronica" Harley pleaded in a desperate tone that made her voice crack.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Joker asked while he laughed lightly at Harley's scared faced

"There was gunshots… didn't you hear them?" Harley asked while she crossed her arms in confusion.

"Oh that?" The joker rolled his eyes and sighed "I ordered it"

"What do you mean?" Harley raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I guess you'll find out soon enough…" Joker grabbed her arm and pulled her into a large and familiar room. This was where the Joker was keeping Veronica and where he filmed his broadcast. As soon as Harley entered she searched for her friend and as soon as she spotted her sitting in a corner, hands and feet tied in chains to the ground. Harley yanked her arm away from the Joker and ran towards her friend and when she reached her, she dropped to her knees and embraced her as if it was the last time she would be able to do that.

"Aww isn't this the sweetest thing ever?" The joker laughed "We wouldn't want Gotham to miss this special reunion now, do we?" The joker walked over to the camera and began to record. "Hello Gotham!" He began to talk enthusiastically into the camera. "It's your well-loved king. And guess what everyone? has finally arrived with my money and now look!" The joker stepped aside in order for the audience to get a good look at Harley embracing her friend as the tears rolled freely down both of their cheeks. "Let's give them a few minutes" The camera zoomed in to feature the sweet reunion and Joker walked of camera and Mateo joined him and stood by his side.

"It's almost done" Mateo pointed out in a flat tone

"Yes, you know when to send Riley." Joker nodded and whispered.

"Yes, I won't fail you" Mateo looked down

"You better not, or else I get your head." Joker laughed quietly and Mateo nodded and left the room in a quick pace.

Meanwhile Harley ripped the tape off from around Veronica's face and quickly began embraced her friend once again.

"Ronnie, I'm sorry I took so long" Harley apologized, her voice cracking with sadness.

"I knew you would be here." Veronica whispered and looked down. She became lost in her own thoughts and her eyes became distant.

"Ronnie? What has he done to you?" Harley asked while she began to run a quick survey of her up and down. It was strange… she didn't find any bruise, or any blood and even her hair seemed to be perfectly in shape.

"Nothing… he did nothing to me. This is actually the first time I've been in the same room as him or any of his workers for this long. No one has touched me, or beaten me" Veronica looked up to meet Harley eye's and sighed.

"What do you mean? We are talking about THE JOKER here. He almost killed your DAD when he kidnaped him, but he's letting you go without at least a beating?"

"Wow… you must really want me to get beat up"

"No that's not it…. His killed a lot of people but he lures me in and lets you go? Makes no sense"

The girls had no time to keep going around the subject because the joker laughed and as he walked back in front of the camera, Harley pulled away to give him a questioning glare.

"Now they can ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after" Joker sighed and pretended to wipe a tear away from his left eye and bent over with laugh. Harley felt her blood begin to boil and she stood up and without thinking twice she angrily stomped over to where he was standing, firmly grasping the shoulders of his purple coat, pulled him up so his face was right in front of hers.

"You got your money clown" Harley menacingly muttered and pushed him away crudely. "Now it's about time, you untied my best friend and we will be on our way." Harley crossed her arms challenging him. The Joker furrowed his eyebrows and laughed.

"Oh, dear. Well this is actually really embarrassing…. But you two are not going anywhere." The Joker slowly paced in front of Harley and slowly raised his hand to stroke her cheek gently. Harley froze as his forest green eyes started right into Harley's deep blue eyes, and in that moment Harley seemed to have forgotten her current situation and as she started into his eyes, she saw something she hadn't seen before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"HARLEY WATCH OUT!" Veronica's eyes widened and she screamed her voice full of panic as she tried to warn her friend.

She didn't have time to react because as soon as the Joker saw that Harley laid her guard down, the henchman boy busted in and ran towards Harley. He quickly rushed towards Harley and took advantage of her current moment of distraction and cuffed her hands together. Harley blinked and was too slow to fight back. Harley looked around and she couldn't see where the kid had run off to, she began to turn around and around but she couldn't see him. Suddenly a strong force hit her behind her knees and she got knocked to the ground in a blink of an eye. Disoriented once again, Harley did not notice the kid had run back to where she was and was tying her legs together.

"Got you!" He laughed as he backed up to stand where his boss was standing with crossed arms and a proud smile on his face.

"Good job Riley" The Joker patted Riley on the back and smiled "Now go back with the others, Mateo has strict instructions for all of you, now get out of here"

Riley nodded and quickly walked out the door where he came from, leaving the Joker behind to deal with the two girls. The joker laughed and kneeled down where Harley was staring at him in complete disbelief.

"Well darling… I was going to let you go, but now… I want to play a different game." He smiled and softly pinched her left cheek

"That is not what we agreed on. You said bring the money and me and Veronica gets to walk away." Harley muttered nervously.

"I did no such thing, Veronica may walk away. But I know she won't leave without you. So I get to keep you both…. Unless, you can beat me at my own game… what do you think Harley? Can you do that dear?" He teased and softly traced her lips with his white gloved hand. Harley pulled away and gave him a strange look.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes dear" He shot right up and began to laugh as he walked off camera to an old brown wooden desk and quickly took off his coat. "You know, there's a reason I like to have children work for me. They are so much more buoyant and energetic than your usual henchman. And as you already know, they are so much more agile. HAHAHA you should of seen the how early he took you down." The Joker laughed and opened the top drawer on the side of the desk. He pulled out a slender object and walked back to join the girls.

"What is that?" Harley's heart stopped for as second as she recognized the object in the Joker's hand.

"Oh this thing? I bet you know what this is. Let's remind the audience what it is, and what it does, ok?" The Joker walked back in front of the camera and began to talk as if he was one of those YouTubers who show off what they buy in their haul videos.

"Hello everyone! Let me remind you that this," He raised the object in front of the camera. "Is a syringe full with cyanide, a powerful poison that can kill in only a few seconds. HAHAH don't try this at home kids" The joker bent over with laughter and Harley felt her face grow pale as she realized what this man was about to do.

"We are NOT scared of you or your game. We aren't even afraid of your stupid 'poison'. I know you clown. You just want a good show and I know you are full of shit. Oh and you know what else? I know are trying to scare us with your little bullshit excuse of a game. Bring in clown." Veronica confronted the Joker with a level of confidence Harley had never seen in her friend.

_Shut the fuck up Ronnie! What are you talking about? I'm so fucking scared that I am about to fucking crap pants! I think her anger is blinding her from the danger. I hope her little outburst didn't just make our current situation worse…-_ Harley thought as she watched in complete horror as her Veronica began to dig her own grave with her words.

"Wow look at you, finally showing some bravery" The joker laughed an d began to clap sarcastically "Let's give her a round of applause everyone!"

"I SAID BRING IT CLOWN!" Veronica was growing more and more inpatient as the Joker made more jokes about her.

"Fine. You better be ready, and listen carefully as I am NOT going to repeat myself. Got it?" He said while he smoothed his purple vest nonchalantly.

"Yes" Harley simply said as she watched The Joker carefully.

"Good. OK, here is how the game is going to go down; I am going to inject both of you with this. It's a bit watered down, so you will have a longer time to untie yourselves and get to that desk" The joker pointed to the same desk that he got the cyanide from. "That desk has four drawers, only one is unlocked. That one has a key to another drawer that contains the antidote for the cyanide. Whoever survives win." The Joker smiled and slowly bent down to face the doctors in front of him

"So who wants to step up and go first?" He asked with so much enthusiasm that his eyes began to gleam. Harley turned to look at Veronica and just stared at each other in complete silence.

"I'll go first" Harley quietly said quietly

"No!" Veronica immediately opposed "You can't do that! Please, let me go first." Veronica volunteered and her eyes began to water.

"No I want Harley to go, she volunteered first, so she gets to go first." The joker smiled.

"I'm ready…" Harley said and closed her eyes to await her fate.

"Harley…." Veronica began to cry silently and she turned her head away from the Joker. She didn't want to witness what the Joker was about to do to her. Veronica closed her eyes and pretended that she was anywhere but here. She began to pretend that she might not make it through this and she wanted to pretend that she might lose her best friend today.

Harley kept calm as the Joker got closer to her and began to roll her sleeves up to expose her forearm. The Joker laughed an intimidating laugh that sent shivers down Harley's back. The joker inched the needle closer and closer to Harley's arm and just before the needle touched Harley's skin, something flew into the room and knocked the needle from the clown's hands and it landed on the other side of the room.

"Joker, step away from Harleen" Batman ordered as he caught the Batarang that had knocked the needle off the Joker's hand.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" The Joker stood up and walked over to where Batman was standing.

Robin and Nightwing ran in and joined their mentor.

"Oh look at that! We have the whole Bat family here!" The joker laughed and walked closer to them.

"Just give it up clown, there's no way you can get away with this" Robin said stepping closer to the clown.

"Either you give up and we escort you back to Arkham or we can give you the beating of a lifetime we can escort you back to Arkham… either way you are going back into solitary." Nightwing said as he twirled his escrima sticks on his hands.

"Um I think I choose…." Joker crossed his arms and pulled out his gun. "This!" The joker firmly grasped the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet flied through the air and it was meant to aim towards Nightwing, but he was quick to dodge it. He lounged to the side and the bullet flew past him, barely missing his head. The joker stood there in complete shock… He never missed a shot. Nightwing quickly ran up to him and hit both his escrima sticks together in order to create a higher electric charge in prep for his next move. After his escrmas were charged, he hit the Joker with the left escrima stick, hitting him with a moderate electric shock that made him jump to the right. Nightwing took advantage of him and hit him with his right escrima. He continued to hit the Joker shifting from his right escrima to the left. The joker was receiving multiple electric shocks that went through his lean body, which was causing him to loose conciseness. He used all his force and hit the Joker right on the face that made The Joker blink hazily. Nightwing realized that if the Joker received one more hit, he was going to pass out and he and his family could call it a day. He hit his escrima sticks together and was about to give the Joker a final blow when Batman put an arm right on his chest and shook his head.

"Why not?" Nightwing exclaimed in exasperation

"It's better that we take him while he's conscious, I want to ask him a few questions." Batman said as he began to get a pair of handcuffs ready for the Joker. Nightwing nodded and began to step back, when suddenly the Joker began to burst out with laughter.

The Joker sluggishly leaned against the wall and looked down, gravity did its's work and the blood began to drizzle down his white painted face.

"HAHAH" The joker tiredly laughed, and tried to catch his breath. Nightwing took a deep breath and held his tongue. The joker quickly cleaned the blood with his new white gloves

"Fuck… and these were brand new" The joker complained while Batman grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Well aren't you glad that you won't need your gloves where you are going clown" Nightwing rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Nightwing" Batman shot him a warning glare and Nightwing simply looked down to the ground. He took a few steps forward and glared up at the Joker. He was really close to losing his patience and if the clown said one more smartass comment.

""HAHAH yes bird boy, listen to daddy bats and back off. Let the grown-ups talk." The joker sluggishly replied, and tried to catch his breath.

"That's it!" Nightwing spun and kicked him right on the chest knocking him down to the ground.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense, before I kick your ass into the next life?" Nightwing grabbed the joker by the collar and brought him up to his feet. The joker was still a few inches taller than Nightwing, but Nightwing didn't care about this, he didn't care that Batman was shooting daggers through his eyes at him and he didn't care that Damian was literally clapping at his outburst. All he wanted to do was beat the crap out of the clown and teach him to not mess with him.

"Yes…" The joker weakly whispered "The mad king has returned"

And with that Nightwing grabbed his escrima stick and stuck it to his temple, making the joker shake violently with convulsions from the electric current that flowed freely through his body.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I really appreciate all your support :) it really motivates and inspires me to keep writing… So thank you for everything and remember to review and maybe even share this with your friends lol love you guys. ^.^

Chapter 12: The Man behind the Mask

Nightwing kept pressing the escrima to the Joker's temple, sending multiple waves of electricity through the now comatose man. The seconds stretched out to what seemed to be hours and Nightwing didn't seem to have any intention of stopping anytime soon. Joker's temples began to cauterize slightly and turn a bright shade of red.

"Nightwing! That is enough" Batman put a hand on Nightwing's shoulder and waited for his son to stop torturing a man who was unconscious and now was unable to defend himself.

"NO! HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO GOTHAM." Nightwing answered and kept pressing the stick to the Joker's temple.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Harley screamed desperately as she watched Joker's body become limp.

"Dude just stop… He'll get what's coming to him in Arkham. I know you want to kill him but remember that we are better than that… we DO NOT kill. Listen to me… I was an assassin and trust me, you don't want to start killing anyone today, it's traumatizing" Damian said as he kneeled down next to his brother. Nightwing blinked and took a deep breath. He slowly pulled the stick away from the Joker and quickly shut the escrima sticks off and put them away.

"Good, we'll talk about this later Nightwing" Batman glowered displeased with his son's behavior. He Looked around the room and realized the camera was still rolling.

"Damian, shut that camera off…" Batman said and kneeled down and placed his arm gently under his neck and used his other one to lift up the criminal from under his knees.

"Let's take the clown back to the circus" Damian said quietly as he shut the camera off.

….

"Hello?" Harley laid on her couch trying to relax as she watched season 3 of Orange Is the New Black on Netflix. She had been given the rest of the week off from work and she was trying so hard to forget the past week and forget that The Joker almost died just some days ago. She was scared that he would escape again and put himself in danger again. This worried Harley, and kept her awake for some nights now. She couldn't understand why she cared and worried so much for this man. But she liked to believe that the reason that she cared so much was due to the fact that she believed he could be rehabilitated and that the good man that was deep, deep down inside would show himself to the world.

"Hi Harley! It's Bartholomew… just checking up on you" Bartholomew said with a new level of enthusiasm that made Harley's head throb.

"Umm… Thank you... I really appreciate it. I'm doing ok... haven't really slept in a few days." Harley sighed into the phone and closed her eyes,

"I'm sorry to hear that… I know you need to rest, because for some ridiculous reason all these horrible things seem to only happen to you… but we need you back tomorrow morning."

"Oh yea… I guess I should get out of the house… I haven't really moved from the couch." Harley slowly smiled and quickly fluttered her eyes open.

"Hahah then I don't feel so bad in telling you that Poison Ivy hasn't stopped asking about you". Bartholomew chuckled lightly into the phone before continuing. "You have been an excellent doctor for Pamela and she has been a lot calmer since you started treatment with her."

"It's all thanks to you and all the opportunities you guys have all given me…" Harley sat up on the couch in order to speak more clearly. "Even though, it sometimes seems like I'm never at the asylum…." Harley looked down and sighed deeply.

"But the time we do have you around, you give your best" Bartholomew tried to reassure her.

_She needs to come back… things have gotten weird around here and Pamela… and plus maybe if Harley goes to see The Joker, maybe he'll be able to wake up….we need him to be awake-_He nervously thought to himself. He stood up and sighed loudly into the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Harley asked as she became aware of his sudden silence.

"Umm well sort of… not really" Bartholomew confessed

"What's wrong?" Harley immediately stood up and a wave of uneasiness ran through her.

_Did Pamela try to kill Bruno? Or did Bruno try to kill Pam? Or, did Jessica try to kill Pam while she as trying to kill Bruno. Either way someone probably tried to kill someone else- _Harley began to imagine different scenarios that would make Bartholomew this agitated.

"Well umm, you know Batman's sidekick?" Bartholomew began nervously.

"Ugh yea" Harley rolled her eyes as she exhaled deeply

"Well, then you must remember how a few days ago, Nightwing sort of made his animosity towards the Joker extremely clear. The amount of electric shocks through the Joker's temple that traveled into his brain was pretty strong and made some bad damage and he's comatose…" He slowly said and quietly waited for Harley's reaction.

"Oh shit…" Harley muttered and flopped back into the couch

"Pamela said that if you came back and visited The Joker maybe he would wake up. We all need him awake." Bartholomew quickly explained

"I can't guarantee that I'll be of any help." Harley's heart began to ache heavily and a lump began to form on her throat. She just couldn't understand that a so called "Hero" caused the Joker to remain in a coma where no one knew when or even if he would ever wake up again

"It doesn't hurt to try…" Bartholomew tried his best to sound positive and hide his desperation. Harley was their last hope for the Joker.

"Fine… I'll go see him" Harley quickly ran her hand through her hair and began to bite her lip while nervousness overcame her.

"Thank you… we really appreciate it" Bartholomew gleamed excitedly. "And I understand how hard it must be for you due to current circumstances and all… so this favor that we are asking you has absolutely no string attached."

"Oh, alright thank you"

"Joan and I were talking to the board of directors and we came to a decision that will benefit you and your future well- being."

"And that would be?"

"Well we decided that we are going to assign Joker to another doctor…."

"NO!" Harley loudly exclaimed

"Umm what?" Bartholomew shot a perplexed look towards the phone

"I mean no, no. That won't be necessary." Harley took a deep breath and began to slowly explain. "I think I need another chance"

"But Harley…" Bartholomew began to protest

"No, please hear me out" She nervously pleaded. "I only got one session with him, and he actually gave me a small detail of his childhood and I believe that if we continue with the treatment, it's only a matter of time until we can help him. He has potential for rehabilitation and while he serves his sentence here, he can learn to become a respectable member of society." Harley firmly concluded her statement and waited anxiously for her boss' decision.

"You know what? You are right. You only got one session with him before he escaped. And you have been doing a remarkable job with Poison Ivy. I'm going to talk to Joan and to the other members of the board and tell them that The Joker will receive treatment from no one else but you." Bartholomew smiled and stood up to grab a pile of paper work that titled "Patient Transfer Form"

"Thank you, I promise that I will do anything that I can to help him" Harley began to grow more and more excited as the seconds passed.

"Yea I know. See you first thing tomorrow morning alright?" He stood up and walked over to the trash can

"Yes of course. Thank you" Harley said almost squealing excitedly

"Alright, take care. Bye" Bartholomew hung up and threw the papers away.

Harley hung up the phone and swung her legs around the couch in order to lie down. She smiled and closed her eyes.

_I can't believe I'm going to work with the Joker again. -_ Harley thought excitedly. She began to remember how different he was only with her than when he was trying to put on a show for the whole city to see. She really liked the man he was deep inside and she believed that way past the murderous psychopath laying on the surface, a sensible and caring man was hidden and had potential to come out.

"But only time will tell" Harley sighed out loud and began to remember the first time she laid eyes on him and she tried to remember the exact color of his eyes, but for some reason couldn't picture them. As she concentrated really hard to do it, and as the minute passed she fell asleep remembering his emerald green eyes.

…

"I'm very happy to have you back Dr. Quinzel" Joan Leland shook Harleys hand firmly

"Pleasure to be back" Harley smiled warmly

"I have to be honest, when you first arrived, I dint think you were ready to start treatment with the joker. Not because you weren't qualified or anything like that it's just that you seemed sort of young and I wasn't sure if you were ready to start with someone so complicated, but now that I see your wonderful progress you have accomplished with Pamela Isley and I am very impressed. Now, it took some convincing to get you reassigned to the Joker and keep treatment with Pamela. But I'm sure that you will exceed our expectations like you have been doing so far." She warmly smiled down at Harley.

"Thank you, I can assure you and all the members of the board that the Joker will receive the best care" Harley nodded with confidence and kept walking to her office next to Joan.

"Well that is if he wakes up…" Joan rolled her eyes.

_It WOULD be of uttermost convenience if that criminal never wakes up. Gotham will become a better place once it's cleansed of the bad influence that the Joker brings. - _Joan thought to herself as she and Harley kept walking to Harley's office in silence.

_THIS BITCH… that is just so messed up. You just don't say that about anyone, no matter who they are or what they have done. - _Harley turned and gave a strange look to her coworker and shook her head.

"Well thanks for walking me to my office, I really appreciate it. And thanks again for giving me another chance with the Joker." Harley smiled as they both stopped outside her office door.

"Yes of course. I mean, if it was up to ME… that clown would have faced the death sentence loooong ago. But anyways I have to get going, I have an appointment with Bane and he's difficult to talk to." Joan started to walk away from Harley "You have a nice day " She said as she turned the corner and walked pout of Harley's sight

_That woman has some serious issues-_ Harley shook her head and unlocked the door to her office. As she stepped into the dark room, she felt odd as if someone was in there with her.

"Hello DR. Quinzel." A man said from the shadows.

Harley gasped and backed towards the wall, to search for the light switch and as soon as she found it the room illuminated quickly, blinding Harley for a second.

"Batman?" Harley said her face twisting in confusion "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on The Joker. Has he woken up yet?" Batman said flatly

"You know there is a wonderful invention called a phone." Harley walked to her desk and set her purse and some paperwork down. "Not to be rude or anything, I just almost had a heart attack."

"Well, sorry. But you haven't answered my question." Batman crossed him arms impatiently

"No, he hasn't waked up but…" Harley began to explain

"Have you seen him?" Batman asked flatly

"No, I haven't seen him…" Harley shook her head

"They say that when a loved one is near a patient, the chances of his awakening increase" Batman shrugged his shoulders and gave Harley an expecting look.

"Why does everyone think I can wake him up?" Harley asked annoyed and looked down to the ground.

"Because we have all seen the impact you make on him and you are the closest thig he has to a oved one." Batman walked over to the wall and leaned casually on it.

"Yea I doubt it, but whatever. I promised that I would try" Harley said nervously biting her lip.

"How are you and your friend doing? I know it must have been hard for you both being in custody of that monster." Batman was concerned for the women he and his sons had just rescued days before.

For some reason, Harley did not like the way he called the Joker a "Monster". She didn't like the way Batman called a person a monster when he himself was not the best example of normally in this town.

_He dresses up as a bat for fucks sake! - _ Harley thought in annoyance and she was really close on giving Batman a piece of her mind but she was interrupted when Bruno barged in through the door.

"Harley we need to talk…" He began to announce but stop dead in his tracks when he saw Batman standing there. "What the fuck? What are you doing here?" Bruno asked in a demanding voice.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Batman turned towards Harley

"Definitely not." Harley crossed her arms and turned to glare at Bruno

"Well not yet" Bruno corrected in a smug tone.

"What makes you so confident?" Batman stepped towards Harley with authority. Bruno, being the coward he is, began to back up and put his hands in front of him

"Whoa man that was just a joke. Calm down" He rolled his eyes

"I was leaving anyway" Batman pushed past Bruno and out the door.

"Aren't you a little whore" Bruno said with a confident smirk on his face. "Jessica was right" He began to chuckle quietly

"Oh, now I am a whore? I wasn't the one who ditched you for some frat boys. Let me remind you that you were the one who ditched me for some sluts." Harley placed her hands on her hips and glowered angrily at the guard.

"When are you going to get over that?!" Bruno raised his voice almost to a scream

"Can you shut the hell up?" Harley walked over to the door and held it open for Bruno. "Please get out of my office, I have work to do."

"Man, whatever. I just didn't know that giving Batman blowjobs was part of your job" He said as he walked out. Harley slammed the door angrily behind Bruno, shaking the whole frame.

"UGH" Harley cried out loud. "I hate him!" Harley walked over to her desk and slammed her hands down in complete anger. "I wasn't even doing anything with Batman…" Harley rolled her eyes and sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

…

"Jessica!" Bruno shouted and ran to the guard's station full of excitement.

"What's going on?" Jessica sprung to her feet

"I have news" Bruno was too excited to share what he had just seen in Harley's office

"About?" Jessica began to stare at him, getting lost in his eyes. Her heart began to pulse faster as she slowly looked him over. She wanted him so bad and was willing to do anything to get what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was to get rid of all her competition, which was Harley.

"Harley" Bruno sat down in his chair and briefly glanced over at the security cameras before grabbing Jessica's hand and powerfully pulled her down to the seat next to his.

"Ugh, look I really don't want to talk about that bitch. Especially if you keep telling me that you guys are probably getting back together…" Jessica rolled her eyes expressing her annoyance.

"Hell no. That's definitely out of the question now… You were right about her" Bruno smiled with admiration at his partner.

"I was?" Jessica furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as to what Bruno was talking about. All the information she was feeding Bruno was fake.

"She IS a slut like you said." Bruno nodded excited to share everything

"Of course she is." Jessica wrinkled her nose in disgust

"I know! I just saw her in her office and guess who was in there with her?!" Bruno began to spill the gossip.

"Bartholomew? Eww I knew it! She probably wants a raise or something. Gross." Jessica raised her eyebrows and pretended to be astonished.

"Eww no! She was in there with motherfucking BATMAN!" Bruno nodded as Jessica processed this information in her head

"What the hell?! Oh my God that girl is too desperate" Jessica began to laugh

"I know! She was probably just thanking him for saving her stupid ass from the Joker a few days ago" Bruno joined in laughter with Jessica.

"Yea and we all know what that means…" Jessica laughed and put one had into a tight fist as she raised it to her mouth and began to motion it back and forth twice. She began to laugh again and shook her head lowering her hand.

"Hahah wow come on, it's not like you have given one before." Bruno laughed at her attempt at pretending to be giving a blowjob

"What makes you so sure" Jessica smirked confidently

"You don't seem like the type who would." Bruno smiled at her

"How about I show you" Jessica stood up and pulled Bruno up with her.

"What? Now?" Bruno gave her a questioning look

"Yea, it's still early, some doctors haven't even showed up yet. I'll be quick I promise" Jessica began to pull him down the hall.

"OK then, let's go to the supply closet. I got the keys" Bruno smiled while he pulled out the keys form his pocket.

"Good" Jessica smiled flirtatiously. As soon as they reached the supply room, Bruno quickly unlocked the door and Jessica slipped in. Bruno stayed behind and looked around, being careful that no one had seen then go in. When he was sure no one was around, he stepped into the dark room quietly shutting the door behind them.

….

"Pam… I don't even know how I'm supposed to go through with this..." Harley sighed while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's ok to feel nervous and scared… I mean everyone is expecting you to wake him up but we don't even know if that is even possible" Pam half smiled and gave Harley a sympathetic look.

"It's just hard to understand why everyone thinks he cares about me enough that it will wake him up…" Harley shook her head trying to clear her thoughts in order to understand

"Why can't you believe it?" Pam asked not understanding her reasoning.

"Well, there are a handful of reasons…. How about when he bombed the place where I work, or when he pointed a gun at my head trying to get away from Batman, oh I have a good one, how about the time he kidnaped my best friend to lure me in so he could kill us both in from of the whole fucking city" Harley exasperated threw her hands up and placed them behind her head. "I mean I think that's reason enough to believe that this man down in the infirmary does not care for me. Quite the opposite actually, he wants me dead." Harley slammed her hands down on her desk, making loud thud and making her wooden pencil holder fall over, spilling a handful of pencils and pens to drop to the ground.

"Well isn't that just LOVELY" Harley stood up to see the result of her little outburst. She walked over to the mess and bent down to clean up. Pamela kneeled down and helped her in complete silence.

"Thank you" Harley said and shot her a small smile as they both stood up and went back to their seats.

"I know you may think that this man wants you dead, but trust me when I tell you this: If the Joker wanted you dead, you would already be 10 feet underground in a grave." Pam coolly explained before giving her the same expectant look Batman was giving her hours before.

"Hmm… well yea I guess you are right." Harley nodded in acceptance and sighed, "I don't even know what um supposed to"

"Just sit there and talk to him. People in comas can hear you even though they can't wake up, they can still listen to you… at least that's what I've heard" Pam shrugged her shoulders and smiled

"Yea I guess I can do that… doesn't seem too hard" Harley sighed again and began biting her lip.

"Will you stop that?" Pam abruptly said making Harley jump from the intensity in her voice

"Stop what?" Harley furrowed her eyebrows

"Feeling sorry for yourself!" Pam stood up and walked over to where Harley was standing, her red hair dancing like fire behind her. Everyone understands that he might not wake up. And we are not going to hold it against you if you can't get him to wake up. Ok? Now stop feeling bad and keep your shit together because one day won't have anyone watching your back and you are going to have to learn to watch out for yourself. So it's better that you start doing that now" Pam concluded her statement by shooting Harley a stern look that made her face turn pale. Harley was suddenly aware why everyone was so scared of Poison Ivy. She was just so powerful, even in situations where she would be considered powerless; Pam still had that authority in her and was ready to bring it out when she had to.

Harley looked down and furrowed her eyebrows, and in silence she considered every word that left Pam's mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry if this was a little harsh, but you gotta understand that sometime you have to get shit done, even if you don't want you. Sometimes you have no choice" Pam slowly walked over to her seat and crossed her arms.

"No, you're right." Harley smiled and nodded "I guess I kinda needed that little pep talk. Thank you for being so honest and you know what?"

"What?" Pam raised one eyebrow and smiled happily at her doctor.

"Now I see why a lot of people are scared of you… you are a badass" Harley laughed lightly and Pam joined in louder.

A small knock interrupted their laughter; Jessica opened the door stepped inside the room.

"Sorry to interrupt" She said in annoyed voice "I have to take your…" Jessica looked over at Pam from head to toe with a disgusted look on her face "Patient back to her cell." Jessica shot Harley a fake smile, as she walked over to Pamela, Harley took one look at her and nodded but did not return the gesture.

"This bitch" Pam muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes

"Do you wish to share something with us?" Jessica said as she forcefully pulled Pam's arms behind her and cuffed her before she could make any sudden moves. Pam took a deep breath and tried to keep herself from grimacing, but the way Jessica had pulled her caused her a lot of pain.

"Jessica, may I remind you that you do not work at a circus to be treating my patient like an animal. I will inform Bartholomew of your uncalled hostility and your rude behavior towards my patient. He will inform you of your punishment to teach you to treat the patients with care." Harley trued to imitate Pam's tone of authority. Judging from Jessica's expression, it seemed to be working. Pam gave Harley a really big smile and mouthed the words: Thank you

"Fine, sorry" Jessica stepped back and slowly pulled Pam out of the room.

"Bye Harley" Pam said as she disappeared through the door. Harley laughed lightly and went back to her desk. She looked over at the clock on the wall and she began to feel butterflied in her stomach when she realized what time it was.

"Bartholomew will be calling me any minute now I guess…" Harley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her breathing, as this took her mind off her nerves. Not long after the phone began to ring. Harley startled by the sudden loudness in the room jumped and rushed to pick up the phone.

"Um yes, Hello?" Harley was so nervous that she began to run over her own words.

"Harley? Are you alright?" Bartholomew asked concerned for this young doctor.

"Yes, thank you" Harley caught her breath and began to talk in an easier to understand pace

"Good. I hope you are ready… Its time"

….

It had been a few days since Harley had been visiting the Joker in his room at the infirmary, but no progress had been made. Harley was beginning to lose hope that he was going to wake up. Since the first day that she stepped into his room, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. Now sitting in a chair next to his bed she couldn't help but feel sad and afraid of how vulnerable he looked. She Harley sighed and closed her eyes. She began to remember the first time she walked into this room.

"_Just talk to him… you'll see that he'll be up and running in no time" Bartholomew had said and walked out of the room. Harley had walked over to the bed and stared down at the Joker. She was shocked at how less intimidating he looked while he was unconscious. She looked at him and concentrated on the beat of the machines. While she stared down at him a nurse walked into a room_

"_Sorry to interrupt Dr. Quinzel, I have check on him." The petite nurse had said as she rushed over to the patient. Harley had stepped back to let the woman do her job. _

"_Why didn't you guys take his make-up off" Harley asked the nurse in confusion._

"_He has never let anyone see him without his make-up and he has killed doctors who have tried to order his make up to be removed. I know this is the perfect chance to do it but if he wakes up and sees that we have exposed him, he will for sure kill us all. We don't want to take chances" The nurse had calmly explained and Harley silently nodded as the nurse walked out of the room, leaving them alone_

Harley blinked back to the present and stared at him again. She slowly reached for his hand but she immediately retracted without touching him. Her eyes watered and she blinked her emotions away.

"Hi… it's me, Harley" Harley began to speak "Look, we need you to wake up. I miss you" Harley confessed and let a few tears escape her ocean blue eyes. "I have to confess that since the first day I walked in here, I can't stop worrying about you. I want to see you smile again" Harley wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm scared… scared that you might not wake up, and then what am I going to do? You have made my life a lot interesting" Harley chuckled lightly and let herself cry again. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I need you…" Harley wiped her tears again. She looked around the room and then back at him. She looked down at his hand and she took a deep breath

_Maybe if I touch him, he'll wake up…. - _Harley though and began to slowly reach for his hand. She slowly took it in her hands and examined them.

"Wow you are really pale…" Harley laughed lightly, she intertwined his fingers and hers and she pulled his arm up so she could feel his hand with her cheek. "Please, I know you can hear me… please wake up." Harley quickly kissed his hand and hoped that it might bring a reaction in him. She waited and waited but nothing happen, the room had grown uncomfortably silent and Harley dropped his hand. She quickly stood up and walked over to the window. She started at Gotham, the day was ending and the sky was now a beautiful orange and pink color. Harley couldn't help herself from crying. She pressed her forehead on the glass and she sobbed quietly for a few minutes. When she finally stepped away from the glass, her head began to throb and the sky was now closer to dark blue than to an orange. She leaned back on the window and stared at the Joker. She shook her head and walked over to the door, she grabbed the handle but before she pulled the door open, she turned to give him one last look. Suddenly she rushed from the door and walked into the bathroom of his room. She pulled the towel off the rack and ran the water in the sink. Harley grabbed the towel and placed it under the water. She walked back to the room and slowly approached him. She climbed in bed with him and began to place the damp cloth over his face. She slowly began to wipe the clown make up of his face. She didn't think twice about this decision, she was so desperate to see him, the real him. Even of it was for once and only time.

The cloth wiped away the white make up, exposing his skin underneath. She kept wiping away until his clean face was exposed. Harley stepped back to look at the man behind the mask. She dropped the towel and she gasped loudly.

_He… is beautiful. - _ Harley couldn't find the words to describe him. She slowly examined his face, her eyes trailed from his pale skin, his lips, the scars around his lips that made it seem like he was always grinning.

_I never imagined him like this… I really have no words. And I though he was a lot older… but he looks like he might be like 32 or 35 or somewhere in between… - _ Harley was still mesmerized about what she saw and couldn't to staring

"You aren't a monster, I see the real you now and I can tell you firsthand that you are not a monster" Harley began to talk to him. She went on and on about how handsome he looked and she didn't realize that his hands were beginning to twitch. Harley bent over to pick up the towel and walked over to the bathroom; she ran the water again and raised the soiled rag. Once finished she left in it the bathroom sink and excitedly walked back to the room.

He was standing up, touching his bare face. When she walked into his view he turned and flashed his emerald green eyes at her in complete displeasure.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He screamed and lounged for her throat.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone… umm so I don't know how good this chapter is going to turn out since I'm not really in my writing zone. I've had to go to two funerals in the past week and it has really taken a toll on my inspiration… but I'm giving it my best and I hope you like it. Also I love all the awesome reviews I'm getting! Really brings up my spirits and feeds my soul lol Anyways someone (You know who you are lol) wanted me to upload soon so because that last cliffhanger got them feeling some type of way… lol I promise I won't do that as often lol I just can't help myself sometimes haha. Enjoy like always.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics. **

Chapter 13: A Little Push

The Joker fluttered his eyes open and immediately shot his arms up to touch his face, his pale cold hands slowly stroking his bare cheek. His eyes grew wide and his heart began to beat faster, spreading adrenaline and fury that began to run through his system. He shot up from the bed, feeling a little disoriented and quietly looked around and quietly listened. The room was empty but he could hear someone moving things around in the bathroom. He tried to listen to what they were doing, but everything seemed so off beat and it almost felt like an out of body experience for him. He was a bit dizzy and weak but he could still move around.

"….trust me when I say this…" Harley walked out of the bathroom and froze when she saw the Joker standing right in front of her. As soon as the Joker saw her, he knew she was of course the only one foolish enough to try and unmask the Jester of Genocide.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The Joker howled loudly at the girl who was growing paler as the seconds stretched out. Harley was completely frozen. She couldn't find her mouth to try and explain herself. She has in complete shock and horror to see him standing in front of her. In any other circumstance she would have been simply overjoyed that he was awake, but in this very moment, all she wanted to was run far from here, but she was frigid.

The Joker lost all his patience for his harlequin and decided that she had seen too much. She had to disappear. He raced towards Harley and before reaching her, the Joker jumped on Harley, sending both tumbling down on to the cold tile floor. Harley's body fell on the ground first making a loud thud and shooting multiple waves of pain up her back. She began to groan loudly but was stopped shorthand as the Joker's hands cuffed Harley's neck tightly. He kept a tight grip on it, looking at Harley straight in the eyes, enjoying the sound of her muffled breaths and just loved the way Harley's eyes grew wide in fright and just about burst with joy when a weak cry emerged from Harley's open mouth. She began to desperately try to wiggle out of the Joker's tight hold but it was to no avail as he began to hold her neck tighter. He began to believe that if he didn't stop squeezing her neck, he was going to snap her neck. He laughed hysterically and slowly loosened his grip on her. He stood up and casually made his way back to the bed, leaving Harley on the floor loudly gulping for air. Harley sat up and began to loudly cough and gasp for air in a desperate manner.

"You… You… Almost… Killed me" Harley said panting.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Harls, I just wanted to teach you a lesson." The joker laid down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Why don't you ever finish the job?" Harley said calmer now, and made her way to the chair next to him.

"What? Kill you? And waste all the potential I know you have? No way" The joker closed his eyes and laughed lightly.

"What's so funny" Harley crossed her arms and glared down at him.

"You think I want to kill you?"

"I don't think… I know you do" Harley looked down. The Joker opened one eye half way and looked up at her.

"Nah, I don't. Trust me…" He said and began to whisper something unintelligible under his breath but quickly stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"How long was I out for?" Joker asked while he rubbed his temples and grimaced from the pain.

"A few days, almost a week maybe" Harley said and stared at his exposed human face.

"Stop staring at me" The joker gave Harley a serous waring look that she obviously missed.

"But why? You are so handsome" Harley sheepishly admitted. The Joker furiously stomped towards her and swung his hand across her face, slapping her loudly and leaving a bright red mark on her cheek. Harley held her cheek tightly and looked up at him in horror.

"Look I'm sorry… The Joker kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hand. He raised it up to his lips and softly kissed it. Harley was completely taken off by his sudden care, but she couldn't help herself from enjoying the few moments when the Joker was a sweetheart.

"I'm just not used to people seeing my face. No one has seen in it years…" He stood up and walked to a nearby mirror on the wall "To be completely honest… I forgot how I looked like. I haven't looked at my face in such a long time…" He had begun to explain but stopped dead in his tracks and he suddenly realized he was opening up to her. "Well, why get into that stuff now. How about we leave that for our session… "The joker walked back to the bed.

"How do you know you are assigned to me again?"

"Its only logic, I've been getting informed on your progress with Poison Ivy, and since you've been doing a good job, its only logic that you get to continue treatment with me…" The Joker ran a finger through his hair and chuckled lightly. "aaand also while I was down under, I heard some nurses talking about it" He said giving her a mischievous glance.

"What do you mean you heard?" Harley muttered.

"I could hear EVERYTHING anyone around me was saying. I don't remember some things but I do remember some important stuff." He smiled mischievously at Harley who blushed and looked away.

"Oh…" Harley trailed off and blushed to a deeper shade of garnet.

"I always knew you needed me pumpkin" He stood up and walked over to his doctor and grabbed her hands. The Joker pulled her hands up to his lips and gently kissed them. Harley's eyes widened in complete shock, she slowly watched his every move and even though she tried her hardest to stop her heart from speeding up rapidly. She couldn't help herself as he showed her the loving man she always knew lied behind the mask. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Harley took a small breath and closed her eyes. The Joker smiled and leaned in slowly, softly pressing his lips on hers. The kiss began gently with a slow and with a gentle rhythm. Harley wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him in closer speeding the kiss a little. He smiled through the kiss, making Harley feel his scars rubbing on her face.

"That's enough pumpkin" The joker pulled Harley off him and gently smiled. Harley looked directly into his eyes and a hit of pink began to spread around her cheeks.

"I have an idea…" Harley said nervously and bit her lip.

"Shoot" The Joker said I a quiet tone as he slowly watched her reaction

"Well… I know you are a good man… and I was umm thinking that maybe you should give civil life a chance… I could take you out of her and no one would recognize you if you became part of society again…" Harley trailed off when she noticed that the Joker's face turned suddenly serious. This frightened Harley and she realized that she had committed a great error, but it was too late to take it back as the Joker stepped towards her and slapped her with a heavy force that made Harley fall heavily on the ground. She stayed on the ground and sighed.

"I'm sorry darling, this was necessary as you seemed to have lost your mind…" The Joker sighed and extended his hand out to Harley to help her off the ground.

"It's my fault, I knew it was too good to be true" She sighed while she took his and brushed her clothes off with her hands.

"What do you mean love?" The Joker crossed his hands and pouted a little. "Of course I want freedom again… and I want to be with you too but I want to be myself if I'm going to commit" He shrugged his shoulders.

"But isn't your real self the one you are showing me right now…. The man I mean, not the clown?" Harley asked her head filling with confusion.

"No…. the man is dead… I am only the clown. Either you take me as I am or you leave. And of course you know what that means" The joker sighed

"Oh… yea I guess I do" Harley looked down and nodded.

"So… are you getting me out of here?" The Joker furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer to her.

"Um, well, I don't know anymore... I don't think so… I don't want to take a criminal out of prison to hurt others. That is just too selfish and that is not who I am. So you better get someone else to bust you out because I am not going to do it." Harley firmly looked into his eyes and made up her mind. Even though she had feelings and cared for a criminal, it didn't mean that she was going to become one just for some man.

"There is my Harlequin!" The Joker beamed with delight at the confidence and power he knew was hidden just beneath the surface. All she needed was a little push. Harley rolled her eyes and Joker laughed lightly and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Will you do me a favor?" The Joker asked pulling her off him once again.

"Umm sure" Harley said unsure of what his request was going to be.

"Can you sneak past the guards in the floor of my cell? A copy of the key is under a loose tile next to the door. Once inside, look under the bed for a purple bag. Be a dear and fetch it for me please. I do not want anyone else seeing my bare face. I will not stop from killing them. Of course I made an exception for you dear, because you would be too much to lose." The joker explained and smiled

"OK I'll be right back then." Harley tried to hide her blush and quickly walked towards the door and quietly shut it, careful that she was not being noticed by other RNs. She walked quickly and kept her head down avoiding eye contact. The sun had set already and many if the doctors had already gone home and the day guards were switching shifts with the night guards. Harley looked over at a group of men dressed in guard's uniforms that just took one glance at her and looked away giving her no further attention. Harley was thankful for being invisible for once and hoped that the rest of her little "mission" things stayed like that.

She reached the floor where Arkham kept the biggest criminals knows to Gotham. It was 8:05pm and Harley expected to find a guard at the entrance since it was the most dangerous time for Arkham. For some reason all the patients seemed to get hyperactive and there was also a bigger chance of breakouts. Harley walked over to the guard's station and was surprised to find it empty.

_Hmm… The guard probably got tired of waiting for his replacement and decided to leave. Well thank god for that. If I hurry I can get the bag and get out before the guard comes back.- _Harley though as she quickly walked and she realized that she wasn't even sure where Joker's cell was. She slowed down and thanked God once again that all these cells had very small windows on the door and the she couldn't see the criminals that she was sure were pressed against that little window watching her every move. She walked and walked and even though she walked past a few empty cells, none of them had any loose tiles. Harley sighed and stopped, she really didn't know where she was going. It seemed like she had passed the same cells over and over again as if she was walking in one big circle and she was losing her patience. She looked up and ran her hands through her hair and she looked to the left. And noticed a door that was different than the others, and it wasn't the only one. She first saw a door that had about four or five times more security than the other ones.

"Bane" Harley concluded. It made sense to have the extra locks and the extra barriers at the door. She was pretty sure that the city didn't want Bane breaking through the frail door and going on a rampage through the city. Harley looked over to the next door. It had a thick layer of ice on the window and even the ground surrounding the door was frozen. She was impressed with how well Arkham was taking care of Mr. Freeze. She nodded and looked over to the next door and saw green. There were vines hanging from the door and these vines had a variety of pink, red and orange flowers growing out of them. She wasn't even sure what type of flowers these were and was pretty sure she had never even seen them before. She walked over to the door to get a closer look. Her eyes widened at the beauty of these exotic plants and she reached out to touch them.

"You shouldn't do that" Pamela calmly said form inside her cell.

"Oh my God you scared me Pam!" Harley said taking a step back.

"Haha well m glad then. Don't touch my babies" Pam warned again from the other side of the door.

"I won't hurt your little flowers, I promise" Harley laughed lightly and began reaching for them again.

"Ah no…. you won't hurt them. These are my creation, I made them to attack if they are touched and since they're venomous, they could kill you. And I'm sure you don't want that." Pam quickly explained before Harley hurt herself.

"Oh wow, yea no." Harley pulled her arm away and laughed nervously.

"Anyways what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be halfway home already?" Pam asked peeking at Harley through the small window.

"Ugh it's a long story. I'll tell you all about it during our session tomorrow. I just need to know where the Joker's cell is at." Harley looked around again and a small crease formed on her forehead between her eyebrows.

"Oh, ok go to the last cell in this hallway and then turn right and you will find a hallway. At the end of the hallway you will find a door. That is his cell." Pam explained in a speedy pace and Harley had to concentrate really hard to picture what Pam was describing.

"Ok got it! Thanks so much girl! I don't want to fail him" Harley said as she sped away. She followed Pam's simple instructions and soon she had reached her destination. She bent down and began to wiggle a few tiles in order to find that concealed a key. She forcefully pushed out of her way and underneath was a single silver key. Harley gasped and reached for they key and while she held it tightly with her hand, examining it closer as she stood up. It didn't seem extraordinary at first, just a normal key. But on closer examination she realized that a small clown was carved on one of the sides. She stood there for a minute while she stared at the clown and for a strange reason she could not look away. She shook her head and blinked a few times. Harley used the key and pushed the door opened. She walked into the room and she was surprised to see that this room was a lot larger that a lot of the cells, but it also means that at this time of the day, the room seemed darker and lonelier than the rest of the asylum. She ignored the eerie vibes she was getting from this room and went directly to his bed ignoring everything else and she crawled under the bed to find the bag. There was an infinite amount of dust in under the bed and Harley wondered when the last time anyone ever ran a broom under this bed was. As she crawled out from under the bed she accidentally hit her head on the bed frame, shaking the whole bed and knocking over his pillow.

"Oh shit!" Harley cussed while she stood up and rubbed the spot on her head where she had hit her head. "That hurt like a motherfucker" Harley bent down to pick up his pillow. She clutched it close to her heart and she buried her face in the pillow and sniffed

"Oh! It smells just like him!" Harley beamed and twirled excitedly. Harley began to feel butterflies dancing around in her stomach, making her heart throb with excitement. She quickly dropped the pillow and ran out the door. With every step she took the more excited she was to get back to the Joker. She was about to turn into the hallway where Pam's cell was until she remembered that she had left the door wide open.

"Ugh crap" Harley groaned loudly and stopped dead on her tracks and spun on her heels. Soon she was back inside the Joker's cell and quickly slammed the door shut feeling impatient. Harley sighed and checked her watch.

"SHIT!" Harley cussed and continued racing down the hall.

_I can't believe I took 30 minutes looking for his makeup- _Harley's excitement soon turned into dread. She knew he was going to be furious with her. Harley kept running and didn't stop until she had almost reached the guard's station as she had seen that there was a guard standing there guarding the entrance. She took a deep breath and tried to come up with a plan. She leaned against the wall and hid in the shadows while she tossed around a few ideas in her head.

Harley came out from the shadows and walked with confidence towards the station. Even through her stride was radiating confidence; she was feeling extremely nervous because she had no idea if this plan was going to wok or if she was going to choke and ended up messing everything up. She was going to go through with this, not only for her patient's safety but also for her own. Harley began to put her plan in action and began to walk past the station ignoring the fact that there was a guard standing there.

"Umm lady!" The guard shouted with a defiant tone that made Harley's skin shiver "What are you doing here? Visitor hours ended hours ago." The guard said as he stepped outside the office.

"I'm not a visitor" Harley turned and looked at him showing no trace of her nerves.

"Then state your business" The man crossed his arms and looked down at her

"I am DOCTOR Harleen Quinzel. I have special permission from Bartholomew to pay a special visit to my patient Pamela Isley. I was just leaving." Harley said and she began to turn away.

"Wait hold on. I gotta ask Bartholomew if you have his approval to be in here." He kept looking down at her with a threatening glare that made Harley think that he had seen through her ruse. Harley's stomach began to churn and she began to think about a plan.

"That won't be necessary" Harley stepped closer to him and her eyes grew with that fire she had learn from Pam. Harley knew that if she used this look again, the guard would finally step aside and let her pass.

"How so?" The guard looked down at her and didn't believe for one second that this small woman in front of him was an actual Arkham doctor or even capable of any damage if she tried to attack him.

"Look buddy," Harley's voice raised a few octaves

"It's Marcus" He said impatiently

" Whatever… look Bartholomew is waiting for me and he is not a patient man. So unless you want me to report you and get you fired for incompetence, I suggest you step aside and let me pass." Harley raised a finger up to the man's chest and gently pushed him aside. Marcus stepped aside and let her pass without another word as her threat had erased any witty comeback he had been planning in his head.

"Good boy" Harley muttered as she quickly walked down the hall until the darkness took her once again. She took up speed and looked at her watch again.

"Shit! He is so going to kill me" Harley sighed and kept running, the dread digging a large pit in her stomach.

After a few minutes of running through the massive asylum, Haley finally arrived at the hospital ward. When Harley reached a wall across from the Joker's room, she decided to stop for a few seconds; she looked around and was once again surprised it was empty.

"Where the hell is the staff? Does nobody ever work around this place?!" Harley exclaimed annoyingly. She leaned against the wall and threw her head back to compose herself before facing him. She knew he was pissed, she had taken a really long time and he wasn't a patient man. When he wanted something done quickly, he wanted it just like that: Quick.

She decided to let Marcus take the blame.

_Ok I mean I did also take a long time to find his room but ehhh… I would have been here faster if I hadn't been stopped by Marcus…. OK yea I'll tell him that it's all Marcus' fault and then he won't be mad at me anymore! Yay! Ok Marcus can take one for the team – _Harley smiled widely and knew that her plan was flawless. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door, quickly swinging it open.

"Where the fuck have you been!" The Joker walked up to Harley and grabbed her arm tightly giving her an instant bruise.

"Let me go! You are hurting me!" Harley pulled her arm away and glared at him.

"Then explain yourself before I beat you again!" he took a few steps closer to her

"Well if you give me a second before trying to attack me! I would have been able to explain." Harley tossed the makeup bag at him and he swiftly caught it with one hand. Harley was somewhat impressed at his coordination skills but it was heavily overshadowed by the anger she felt at his mood swings.

"Harley" The Joker called and looked for her eyes "Harley, please look at me" The Joker said while he walked closer to Harley and gently took her face in his hands and moved her head up so her eyes would meets his

"Darling, I'm sorry" The Joker flashed a gentle smile at her that he knew would melt her.

"No, I'm sorry" Harley sighed and blushed at his proximity. "I took too long to get here. I got held up by a dumbass guard who didn't want to let me pass"

"Aww I'm even more sorry that I got angry with you… it wasn't even your fault." He smiled sweetly again and stroked her cheek. "How did you manage to get rid of him?"

"I simply thought, 'What would the Joker do?' and I threatened him" Harley smiled nervously and waited for his reaction

"That's my girl!" He exclaimed excitedly while he picked her up by the waist and twirled. Harley began to giggle. He put her down and turned to head to the bathroom

"Wait!" Harley walked up to him

"Why? What's wrong?" He gave her all his attention and his eyes grew heavy while his eyes watched her intently. Harley stepped closer to him and stroked his soft cheek gently

"I just want to see your real face one last time. I know that after tonight, I won't see that face anytime soon." Harley's eyes ran through his features one last time, examining them slowly, trying to memorize his face perfectly.

"Ok Harley. That's enough of that" The joker leaned in to give her a small kiss and then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Harley sat on the bed and closed her eyes. This was when all of that day's activities finally began to settle in her body, making her heavy with exhaustion. Her mind began to slip away and her body began to feel as if she was floating on clouds. She was falling asleep.

"Harley?" The Joker shook her a little bit waiting for her to get up. "Come on, get up" The Joker shook her once more.

"Hmm?" Harley slowly fluttered her eyes opened, she saw the man in front of her and jumped a little form fright. Harley had to take a few breaths to calm her down and remember where she was.

"Damm, you must be really exhausted to the point of passing out when I leave you alone for a few minutes" He laughed and pulled her up from the bed.

"How about you go and tell them I'm awake. I want to go to my room and you need to go home." The Joker smiled at Harley who just bean to turn bright pink.

"Okays" Harley turned and just as she was about to open the door the Joker grabbed her by the hand and quickly spun her before dipping her and planting a deep kiss on her lips. They kissed passionately for a few seconds before he suddenly pulled away from the kiss.

"HAHAHAAHAHAH!" The joker took one look at Harley and couldn't stop laughing

"What?" Harley nervously laughed along with him even though she had no idea what was so funny to him.

"I…. accidentally got… Makeup all over… your face!" The joker said in between laughs.

"HAHA… wow let me clean it up" Harley grabbed her lab coat and rubbed the white and red out of her face. "Ok! Stop laughing before someone hears you!" Harley gently smacked his arm and smiled

"Ugh fine, but hurry. This place is too depressing. I rather go back to my room." The Joker looked around again and wrinkled his nose.

"Ok fine." Harley stepped out the door and left the Joker on his own

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I almost got her eating form the palm of my hand. Just be patient…. And her transformation will soon be complete. I can already see the Harley Quinn seeping through her. Harleen Quinzel is soon to be no more." He said quietly to himself and a destructive grin spread across his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! I'm feeling much better and more inspired to keep writing :) all thanks to your lovely support. I really love how so many people are loving the story so far and I know I have kinda dragged it a little but I promise it's going to get more exciting from now on ^_^ I love each and every one of you who send me awesome reviews because it just makes my day to see so many wonderful people loving the story. I'm thinking about ending this first part on this chapter or maybe the next one … I haven't really planned it all out but I mean I just write what comes to my head based around a few vague ideas I've had. So we'll see where we end on this chapter. And don't worry I've already started brainstorming for part 2! (Whoop!) And I have some good ideas that I'm hoping you guys will like ^_^. Anyways keep reading and don't forget to leave me your comments and maybe share this with your friends lol love you guys ^_^  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics****  
**Chapter 14: A Changing Mind  
Bruno was sitting in his chair inside the third floor guard's station at Arkham. He was leaning back with his eyes closed. Instead of doing his job, he was thinking… Plotting. He knew that ever since that clown had come back to Arkham Harley hadn't been the same. He knew that somehow in that little office, The Joker was changing her heart.  
_He's in there with her right now_…- he angrily thought. _What does he do to her while he's in there? I should have ended his life when I could. It would have been easy… He was in a comma and I would have done the whole fucking city a favor by getting rid of him. I could have done what even BATMAN couldn't fucking do! And I could have all of Harley's attention. I don't understand why she doesn't want to get back with me! It's not my fault I'm attractive and hot girls can't stay away from me. And now the girl I want doesn't even acknowledge my existence. Like who does she think she is?! But I don't blame her… It's all the clown's doing. I need a way to get him transferred to another doctor. But how_…. - Bruno sighed and rubbed his temples lightly. He imagined a few scenarios where in all of them he was the hero who killed the Joker in some impressive way that outsmarted Batman and all of his sidekicks. And in the end of all his little fantasies Harley would run back to him and begged on her knees to take him back. Bruno knew that if he somehow got Harley away from the Joker, she would be back to him.  
"Hello? Earth to Bruno!" Jessica snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
"Huh?" Bruno blinked back into reality and was surprised to see Jessica standing in front of her.  
Ugh what does this bitch want? - Bruno clenched his jaw and tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.  
"Babe! Come on Harleen asked us to bring in her patient." Jessica pulled him up and quickly pecked him on the cheek. He forced himself to smile and not pull away. Ever since the day of their little encounter in the supply closet, Jessica hasn't been able to stay away from Bruno.  
_A little obsessive if you ask me_ – he thought and turned away from her to get his keys and to be able to roll his eyes at her without her noticing her.

"Babe?" Jessica stepping closer to Bruno and spun him around.

"What?" Bruno looked at her with sudden harshness. Jessica noticed this but took no interest in asking why he was acting so strange.

"So I was thinking that after we bring the clown to Harleen, we could… you know meet up at the closet and have some fun." Jessica seductively pushed her body close to Bruno in a way she knew he couldn't resist.

And she was right. Bruno's annoyance faded away right when she was all over him. And there was nothing he wanted to do more at that moment.

"Sounds good" Bruno said and he pulled her body closer to his and violently pressed his lips on hers. The kissed dragged for a few minutes and it wasn't loosing intensity. Suddenly Bruno walked back on his chair and pulled Jessica on top of him. For a second Jessica thought that they were going to go all the way right there and there and she began to unbutton her shirt.

Veronica passed by and almost had a heart attack when she saw the inappropriate spectacle. Her eyes grew and she was just disgusted that they had the nerve to do this out in the open in her workplace. She decided to just walk past them and then report their dirty asses later.

Riiiiing Riiiiing Riiiiiing

The phone began to ring and Jessica and Bruno looked up as Veronica was trying to sneak past them.

"Oh Dr. Vreeland!" Jessica immediately stood up and buttoned her shirt up. Veronica stopped dead on her tracks and did not want to look at them in the face.

"Umm this is awkward" Bruno said and he chuckled lightly. That little gesture pissed Veronica off to a new level.

_How could he be so cynical!_ \- Veronica fumed in her head. And she decided that she didn't need this kind of behavior in her workplace and she just stormed off. She could literally feel Jessica and Bruno's eyes trailing after her but she didn't let that stop her. Soon she reached her office door and slammed it shut.

"Oh fuck!" Jessica cussed loudly and leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry babe" Bruno said running his hands through his hair.

"Why not? You don't think she is going to tell?" Jessica said while she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Nah. She's a coward and she knows that if she does anything to hurt me or you… she will pay" Bruno began to laugh and Jessica joined in.

Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing

"Hello?" Jessica picked up the phone. Jessica's face turned serious and then turned red with anger. "Yes… Sorry . It won't happen again." Jessica said as she hung up.

"What's wrong?' Bruno watched her carefully and began to feel a little nervous.

"I'll explain on our way there. Come on" Jessica pulled him up and they began to walk down the stairs.

"So what's wrong?" Bruno slowed down and Jessica was forced to slow down to match his pace.

"That BITCH!" Jessica furiously spit out.

"Who?" Bruno raised his eyebrow and watched her carefully

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel… She thinks she owns that place. She was angry because we took some time to bring the Joker in for session" She rolled her eyes "Like why is he so fucking important?"

"I don't know." Bruno clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. He was just over talking about the Joker and Harley. Bruno decided to tune Jessica out and she went on and on about how Harley was a horrible person and blah blah blah.

_OH MY GOD! How many words can come out of a girl's mouth! For fucks sake! Shut the fuck up. I don't really care!_ – Bruno sighed loudly and was so thankful that they had reached the Joker's cell.

"Clown!" Jessica unlocked the door and yelled loudly in a tyrant voice.

"What took you guys so long?" The Joker asked as he stepped out of his dark cell.

"None of your Damm business clown." Bruno pulled him and spun him around. Joker grimaced with pain. The guards ever treated him right.

"Shut up! I don't want any more trouble from you." Bruno pulled him tightly.

They walked in silence for the rest of the trip back to the third floor. The Joker could feel some tension between Jessica and Bruno, he didn't know what it was all about but he intended to find out.

They finally reached Harley's office and Bruno harshly shoved the Joker inside. Jessica glared at Harley who ignored her. This pissed off Jessica even more. Jessica wasn't going to take her crappy attitude anymore and she was going to wait until after Harley's shift was over that night. She decided that she was going to get Harley alone and beat the crap out of her to teach her a lesson.  
While Jessica was deep in her imagination, Bruno untied the Joker and pushed him to the chair.  
"You don't have to restrain him, Bruno" Harley stood up and pulled him away from the Joker. "I trust him and I know he won't try any funny business. And plus you both know that it hurts his wrists and I do not want him to get cut like the first time he was here."  
"Whatever" Bruno rolled his eyes and stepped out the door without a backwards glance. Jessica on the other hand stayed behind to glare directly at Harley. All the hate Jessica felt deep inside for Harley came out in that gesture. Within Jessica's eyes a deep fire grew, and daggers flew from them.  
If looks could kill.  
The Joker watched her intently and immediately recognized the meaning of the glare. He knew that Jessica posed no threat to someone like him, someone who had enemies and knew how to defend himself from them. But Harley wasn't like him… At least not yet.  
"You know what to do if he tries something" Jessica barely murmured as she excited through the door and slamming it hard behind her.  
" I guess jokes are out of the question then" the Joker laughed and quickly stood up. "She hates you" The Joker smiled at Harley while he moved around the office.  
"Yea I know" Harley chuckled lightly as she watched her patient from her desk.  
"Watch out for her" he walked up to her book case and went through all the titles.  
"Hahah please don't make me laugh" Harley shook her head in denial  
"I know her type… Vengeful. It won't take long for her to attack you" The joker causally pointed out as he pulled a large blue book out of the bookshelf and began to read the back.  
"I'm not scared of her" Harley stood up and walked behind the Joker. She wrapped her arms around him and stood up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his white cheek.  
"That's not what I mean" he spun around and looked at her in the eyes. "She's going to attack but I won't be there to protect you. Because I'm stuck in here." The joker protectively hovered over her and his eyes grew with worry.  
" I am a big girl…" Harley smiled and walked back to her desk. "I know how to defend myself." Harley said remembering the way she beat up the henchman some days ago.  
"Just be careful. Please" the Joker walked back to his seat and plummeted down.  
"Haha since when do you care so much for me?" Harley raised one eyebrow at him and used her psychology skills to try and figure his intentions.  
"I always knew you were special. Since you walked in to that common room. Everyone wanted you. At first I didn't know exactly what made you special. But then I just KNEW. I can't really explain how but I just did. I don't want anything or anyone hurting you. Believe me when I say this: I have never felt for anyone else as much as I do for you. And I guess sometimes it's a bit overwhelming… Feeling this way. I haven't felt love in a long time." He closed his eyes and waited for her response.  
"Love?" Harley was barely able to whisper loudly enough for him to hear her.  
"Yes…" he nodded without adding anything else.  
"No one has ever loved me …" Harley's voice cracked a little bit and she had to clear her throat in order to push away the flood of tears she was sure were on their way.  
"But I do. Harley if you want to be with me, then you have to take me as I am. There is no man behind the mask. There is no hope for me to change my ways… I've always been evil and now there's no changing back. What you see is what you get" He sat up and watched her carefully. Harley lowered her head and nodded.  
"Please consider my offer. You don't have to give me an answer now, but it would be great if it was sooner than later." He signed and laid back down on the couch.  
"I'll consider it… I can't promise anything ok?" Harley answered as her mind began to run a thousand miles an hour. She thought about what it would mean to accept his offer.  
_What is going to happen to me?_\- Harley worriedly bit her lip. _Will it be worth it? To just leave everything behind for a man? All my sacrifices… They wouldn't have been worth it if I just throw everything out the window. But on the other hand, I'm not getting younger and let's be honest Harley… If nobody wanted you when you were younger… Nobody else might come forward now. It's only him. Ugh what am I going to do?_  
Harley was so deep in her thoughts that almost didn't see Veronica barge into her office.  
"Harley help! I don't know what to do!" Veronica tried to whisper. The excitement of the gossip she was going to share with her best friend that she didn't notice the Joker laying down on the couch.  
"What's wrong" Harley jumped a little from her excitement.  
"I just saw your ex and that bitch Jessica making out and very close to getting undressed right in their station. Like out in the open! I'm going to report them in a bit!" Vanessa almost jumped with eagerness.  
"Your ex?" The Joker sat up and crossed his arms shooting Harley a questioning glare. Veronica let out a frightened scream that almost made Harley laugh out loud.  
"Why the fuck is he here!" Veronica fumed and glared at the clown.  
"We are in session" the Joker answered for Harley and shot Veronica a small grin.  
" I didn't ask you" Veronica spat out in disgust. "Look Harley, you are obviously busy so we'll talk later ok?" Veronica stormed out the door and just like Jessica, she slammed it shut.  
"For fucks sake! The door is going to fall off if everyone keeps slamming it. Damm" Harley rolled her eyes. Harley put her head down on her desk. The stress was starting to take a toll on her. Meanwhile an evil grin spread on the Joker's lips. He knew he has seen a bit of fear in Bruno's eyes and Jessica was a nervous wreck. He knew exactly what he was going to do with this information. If he wanted Jessica to stay away from Harley, then Bartholomew had to find out about this. A few silent minutes passed and then the Joker remembered something Veronica had said.  
"Are you going to explain yourself?" The Joker stood up and crossed his arms.  
"About what?" Harley soon grew nervous as she knew exactly what he was referring to.  
" Bruno is your ex?" He pursed his lips and watched her reaction  
"Ugh sadly. I'm glad things ended. He is just so self-absorbed." Harley roller her eye and avoided eye contact with him.  
"I was informed that you guys had one date. That doesn't necessarily mean that you were officially." The joker nonchalantly pointed out.  
"How did you… Whatever I don't want to know" Harley looked away and shivered a bit.  
"I know a lot more information. Remember I have my people. How do you think I got your house number" the Joker sat back down and laughed lightly.

"Oh…. I guess" Harley looked down trying to hide her surprise.

"But anyways, I am also so very glad that things didn't work out. He wouldn't have made you happy like I know I can."

"I know… but can I be honest?" Harley met his eyes and for a second she thought she saw a bit of fear pass through his eyes, but since he caught himself quickly, she wasn't even sure that she had seen anything at all.

"Always" He half smiled and nodded.

"I'm scared" Harley confessed

"Of me?" The Joker furrowed his eyebrows trying to comprehend her fear.

"No, not you… Im sacred that if I go with you… I will lose myself." She looked away and avoided the pair of emerald green eyes who were now watching her intently. After a few prolonged seconds of awkward of silence, Harley had to turn to look at him to end the silence. As she slowly moved her eyes towards him, she realized that he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Aren't you going to tell me anything?" Harley now searched fr his eyes that were now glued to the ground.

"Do you even know who you are?" He finally looked up and the jade encountered the sapphire when their eyes met.

"Harleen… Duh" Harley half rolled her eyes and smiled, but this time he didn't return the gesture.

"That's not what I am asking" He sighed and looked at her impatiently "Again…. Who are you? But this time I want you to really think about it."

Harley took a deep breath and looked away. She had to take a brief moment to really mediate on his question.

_I know who I am… right? I mean everything I have done was for me… I don't think I could be anyone else but me… Harleen Francis Quinzel. He can't be right…. Could he?- _Harley tossed the subject around a little until the Joker decided to step in and give her a little help.

"Harley… I love you. But not this Harley… I love the REAL you. The person I know you want to be. You are holding back because you always do what is expected of you… but never what YOU really want to do." He stared deeply into her eyes and judging from the way her eyes widened, he immediately knew that he was right. Harley was just speechless, because he was absolutely right.

"I know the way you mesmerize over the freedom that Poison Ivy has. you didn't understand what you saw in her that made you close to her… but I can tell you that you admire her bravery in publicly embracing the person she is. All of us have been true to ourselves and realized that civilian life is boring… thus embracing our alter egos." He stood up and made his way to where Harley was completely speechless and offered her his hand "Come to the window" He smiled when she took it. "Look at those people." He instructed her and she obediently followed.

"What am I supposed to look for?" Harley turned to shoot him a puzzled look.

"Them… They lie to themselves and pretend that they are 'normal' and that nothing is wrong with them… Well I say BULLSHIT to that! You see Harley… madness is like gravity… all it takes is a little push. Everyone can become a freak in a blink of an eye. When you embrace who you are, and find the real you, then you are liberated, nothing can hold you back and you are truly happy. But if you decide to keep lying to yourself, you will never be happy. It's your choice." He waked away from her and sat down on the couch again. He didn't spoke one more word as he needed to let her think. The minutes dragged and the silence was growing thicker and thicker. He stood up and grabbed a notepad that was sitting on top of Harley's neatly organized desk and swiftly wrote something down. The Joker sighed and went back to his seat to stare a Harley. She was glued to window and watched citizens of Gotham pass by. She wasn't going anywhere. A knock at the door startled them both.

"Hey… session is over" Bruno walked in and immediately sensed the silence and distance between them. "Is everything ok Harley?" Bruno turned to look at her, waiting for an answer. Harley didn't bother answering him and continued looking out the window.

"You…" He said while he pulled the Joker up by the collar. "You've upset her… What did you do?" He began to shake the clown in an unfriendly manner in order to force him to talk, which he did not.

"Just take him away please" Harley finally spoke but did not move positions from the window.

"With pleasure" Bruno wickedly smiled down at the Joker and cuffed him tightly. Soon Bruno was basically dragging the Joker down the hallway and smiled proudly when his partner joined him.

At that very moment Bartholomew was walking down the same hallway as Bruno, Jessica and the Joker. But he was not alone; he was accompanied by a few members of the boards of directors, very important ones too.

"Hello everyone" Bartholomew greeted as the met halfway down the hall. Bruno an Jessica simply smiled but for the Joker that wasn't enough.

"Hello Bartholomew! Let's have a little chat." He said excitedly as he planted his feet in order to stop right in front of Bartholomew and the directors.

"I'm sorry, I'll take him back to his cell" Bruno said as he began to rudely pull him away.

"Aww! I haven't talked to him in a long time! Come on!" The Joker whined a little and planted his feet again, stopping the traffic again.

"Let's go clown!" Jessica shoved him

"Look Joker, I just don't see what me and you need to discuss. Please follow Bruno back to your cell in order to avoid any repercussions" Bartholomew began to walk around him, closely trailed by the directors and they resumed their walk.

"WAIT SIR! YOU REALLY TRUST THEESE TWO TO TAKE ME BACK WHEN THEY THEMSELVES HAVE BROKEN SO MANY RULES!" The Joker shouted in order for Bartholomew to hear him out. It seemed that it worked as Bartholomew had halted and now was walking back to the clown. Jessica nervously glanced over to Bruno who was keeping his face emotionless.

"What are you talking about?" Bartholomew demanded an answer and crossed his arms while he waited for one.

"I don't know what he's talking about sir" Jessica shook her head nervously in denial

"OH! So you don't remember this morning?" Joker raised his eyebrow questioning her lies

"What is he talking about?" Bartholomew turned to Bruno who kept quiet but simply shrugged his shoulders to say that he had no clue.

"These two lovebirds couldn't take their hands off each other and almost had sex in their little office right there…" He pointed to the guard's station "Right in the open. And when they were supposed to be on duty" The Joker laughed loudly and stepped to the side to let them explain themselves.

"All lies sir" Bruno simply said avoiding eye contact.

"There is no proof sir" Jessica shook her head and smiled inwardly.

"Check the security cameras from this morning. All the evidence is right there" The Joker smiled and knew that he had won

"Let's go right now" Bartholomew walked over to the guard station gestured for everyone to follow him. Jessica was shaking and was barely able to walk; Bruno on the other hand seemed completely unafraid and pulled the Joker along with him. When they reached the station Bartholomew walked over to the screen that recorded the guard station's activity. Jessica was extremely nervous and now everyone was able to see it. She knew it was all over now. Bartholomew quickly pressed a button and the mage that showed their little group crammed in the office and huddled over the monitor had now changed and soon the camera showed where the mornings' events began. Beginning to when Bruno was sitting alone and ending when Jessica was on top of his partner and was unbuttoning her top. With a deep sigh Bartholomew pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he shut the monitor off and walked out of the tiny office leaving everyone behind.

Harley was still standing by the window consumed in thought. She just didn't know what she was going to do… Sure she had feelings for the Joker, but were these feelings strong enough for her to leave everything behind? She simply didn't know. She was just so deep into her dilemma that she hadn't noticed that Bartholomew had busted in.

" ?" Bartholomew approached her and startled her "Im sorry but I need you to come with me." He said as he pulled Harley away as she had no choice on that matter.

"Wh….What's going on?" Harley nervously muttered as they approached the station and saw the unusual group of people.

"I just need you to escort Mr. Joker to his cell as I can no longer trust Bruno and Jessica." Bruno briefly explained

"Oh why?" Harley's curiosity kept poking at the subject while she carefully watched Bartholomew's face become angry as Jessica and Bruno came into view.

"Please Bartholomew! Listen to us" Jessica pleaded and was about to get on her knees but Bartholomew pulled her up. The Joker was just so amused at the chaos he had caused and began to laugh loudly at the sudden commotion.

"Harley, take the Joker back. Only Arkham employees are allowed to escort patients." Bartholomew put a hand on Harley's shoulder and shot her a small strained smile.

"But we are Arkham employees" Bruno finally blurted out and stepped in between Harley and Bartholomew.

"No, you are not. Not anymore. Arkham will no longer need your services." He gestured for Bruno and Jessica to come forward. "You both, in my office NOW" Bartholomew walked away with the directors by his side and without having to be told twice, Bruno and Jessica followed closely behind. Harley slowly turned towards the Joker, her eyes wide in complete astonishment.

"What did you do?!" Harley covered her mouth in complete amazement at what had just happened.

"Take me to my cell… I'll explain everything on our way there.

"Fine." Harley nodded and they both began to walk away.

"So what happened?" Harley shook her head trying to make sense of why Bruno and Jessica had gotten fired.

"So remember our dear old friend Veronica?" The Joker proudly smiled down at Harley

"Our?" Harley snickered at his comment "Dude, she hates your guts"

"Yea I figured… anyway I decided to use the information she shared with us this morning in our favor" he shot a smug look at her before looking forward again.

"OH…." Harley nodded in comprehension.

"Yea I just wanted to get rid of everything that wants to harm you" He confessed and kept his eyes forward. Harley's heart skipped a beat and then fluttered with speed. She turned to look at him, but he kept looking forward.

"Thanks I guess…" Harley managed to say after some silence. It seemed that they were having a lot of awkward silence moments that day. The rest of the walk was silent, Harley had nothing to say to him yet, and the Joker was just enjoying the silence for now.

"Have a good night" Harley said as the cuffs came off his wrists and he stepped inside.

"Night Harley" He flatly retorted and Harley shut the door.

"Wait! Harley wait!" he called after her as she was beginning to walk away

"What is it?" Harley cautiously walked back to the door

"You didn't read the note I left on your desk" He pointed out and walked away from the door and away from her view. Harley shook her head and blinked a few times trying to remember what he was talking about. She decided to find out herself and ran back to her office.

_What note?- _Harley had really not seen him leaving her any notes. _I must oh been so out of it…- _ She began to vaguely remember him moving around in her office while she was completely submerged in her thoughts.

Soon after she had finally reached her office and swung the door open, forcing the door to hit the wall a little. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked over to her desk and her eyes immediately began to search for something that shouted "The Joker was here". But she really couldn't find anything out of place. Her eyes trailed the desk until she finally saw something. The notepad was facing down. She knew this was it… Her heart began to speed up as she grew even more nervous as she flipped the pad over and read his message. It was written neatly taking up the whole page in red ink. She quietly read it out loud:

"I can't wait forever… Either way I'm getting out of here"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Sooooo this is it, the last chapter of part one of my fic. It seems like it was just yesterday when I was barely staring out and I'm so happy with what I share with you all today :) on the first chapter I was so insecure and was literally 100% sure everyone was going to hate the story lol but today I feel more confident and I'm hoping that you guys can feel that through the story. Keep an eye out for part 2… It's coming really soon! Enjoy like always and thank you :) Also in this chapter Harley uses the deep web for some research but I don't suggest that any of you try and use this dark part of the Internet for any reason because it's shady and dangerous so just don't. I have never been there myself but I have been well informed of what it offers. And all I have to say is that it's not a place for everyone. But if you are curious, I suggest that you watch some YouTube videos that show you all about the deep web instead of going there yourself. Anyways enjoy and stay safe. I love everyone who has supported me and the story since day one… Thank you!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters or references in this story. They belong to Dc comics**  
Ch15: Embracing Reality  
Harley tossed and turned in her bed that night. Sleep was just out of reach for her since she couldn't shake those words off her head. Harley sat up in bed and grabbed the alarm clock from her nightstand to check the time.  
"2:36" she whispered in agony. She felt extremely tired but the anxiety was gnawing the sleep away. Harley sighed and reached for her purse where she had put the Joker's note in. She took it out and gently smoothed it out.  
"I can't wait forever… Either way I'm getting out of here" She read out loud again. Harley had repeated this little routine a few times since she got home. But even though she had read the note over and over again, she couldn't figure out what the Joker really meant.  
_Is he really not waiting around for me…-_Harley's heart ached with the possibility of losing him. _He is the only man who's ever loved me… Ugh what am I doing! No one has ever cared about me like he does and I'm not sure if I want to be with him! There isn't anyone else waiting in line to talk to me either… He's just so amazing! He is so fearless… and strong… and so damn attractive. He's honest with himself and has embraced his true self. He's brave for doing that... He's right though. We are all a little insane, but we all just lie to ourselves and pretend there's nothing wrong with us… I love him. He's brought out things I didn't know I had in me. And he knows what I can do… Maybe I can help him while I'm with him and get him to abandon his criminal life. But can I really leave everything I have worked so hard on? I was top of my class of Gotham University. I am living my dream of working at Arkham Asylum. And what about Ronnie?! Oh my God she would hate me as much as she hates him…and where am I going to live?! If I break him out I will have to be on the run… Just like him. But he doesn't seem to mind. I love him… Shouldn't that be enough? He seems to have things figured out and he probably has a house to hide out or something right? We can figure things out. I just love him. And that's enough for me.__  
_Harley made up her mind.  
She had no idea how she was going to pull this off but she had to not only free the man that had stolen her heart but also the only person who would understand her reasons and will support her decision: Pam. She began to think of a plan and was beginning to feel both thankful and relieved that she had saved most of the money she had earned in the last months working at Arkham.  
_I could do it tonight…._ – Harley realized, but then decided to go against it. _No I need to discuss this with him and plan everything perfectly. Good thing I get to see Pam tomorrow. Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick…-_ Harley's stomach churned a little as she imagined herself sneaking two criminals out of Arkham. She felt extreme nervous at the possibility of failure. She didn't want to fail because it will only bring her a one way ticket into prison and then she would lose the man she loved. Hardly sat stood up and turned the lights on from her room to the hallway. The sudden brightness of the light slightly blinded Harley and after a few seconds her eyes had adjusted. She walked into her small office in her apartment and flipped the light switch on too. After taking a seat in front of the computer screen, Harley dragged the mouse forwards and backwards few times and soon the screen brightened with life. After a few clicks she found herself on her favorite search engine. Harley was both so excited and nervous that she was literally bouncing in her seat in front of the computer as she tried to search for a map of Arkham. She scrolled down over the options in front of her but none were relevant to her search. Harley kept on clicking and opening links to different pages that lead to irrelevant articles about Arkham renovations and things about new patients admitted to the facility. Harley groaned loudly and leaned back while she gently rubbed her eyes in frustration.  
"If I don't find a fucking map I am so screwed" Harley pouted feeling a bit hopeless at the moment. She angrily sighed and decided to take a break from the Internet for a few minutes in order to clear her head. Harley looked at the clock hung on the wall behind her  
_3 am… Hmm I could use a late night snack right about now._ –Harley patted her stomach a few times as she suddenly felt the emptiness of hunger. She made her way into her kitchen and didn't bother to turn the lights on when she arrived, she just simply opened the refrigerator door, letting the bright light illuminate her surroundings. She quickly scanned the items inside and grabbed the first thing that she laid eyes on.  
"I guess some yogurt will do" Harley shrugged her shoulders as she peeled the lid off and quickly grabbed a clean spoon from the sink. As she walked back to the computer Harley licked the remaining yogurt on the lid before putting it down and sat down. She was so frustrated with herself. She always wanted to explore the massive asylum but she always hesitated to go and never went on the little adventure… And now she was paying for that. Harley shook the thoughts away and decided to just enjoy her yogurt in peace and silence. Her mind began to wander as did her eyes. She really hasn't spent too much time in this room, since most of her work was done at the asylum. Her eyes landed on a Spanish cedar wooden bookshelf and inspected it from her seat. It was made from beautiful reddish brown wood and was carved with excellent detail. It was a shame that it wasn't being used as the majority of the books Harley read was sitting in Harley's office. The books that did remain at her apartment were covered in a thick layer of dust.  
"I gotta clean up more often" Harley shook her head in disapproval and her eyes kept moving "Now THAT'S nasty" Harley's lips became a thin line as she had spotted a thick spider web by the far right corner near the ceiling. Harley stated at the web for a little wondering where its owner had gone to. Suddenly nostalgia hit her like a truck as she realized that soon that would be her life. Harley was just like the spider that had abandoned its web. Everything and everyone she knows will soon wonder where she had run off to.  
"But the spider is probably happier now… In a new web" Harley tried to reassure herself. She continued to stare at the web when something clicked inside her brain and everything became clear.  
"The deep web…" Harley whispered to herself. Harley had visited the occult web before, back to her senior year in high school she was dared to go into it using some special tools her friends had downloaded at the library's computer. The things she found there will forever haunt her and she did not want to re live all the gore, drug markets and illegal access to documents again, but she also knew that if she wanted to find a map to a government building, then the deep web was her last resort. She vaguely remembered the names of the programs needed to access the deep web and didn't hesitate to download then into her computer. Everything was set and the deep web was just a click away. She reached a search engine and began to explore a bit finding the usual bunch of sites that sold drugs, weapons and porn. Harley was being extremely careful as she knew that nothing about the deep web was really safe and she didn't want to stumble upon a gore or supernatural site. After about 20 minutes of pointless surfing she decided to concentrate on her mission. The sooner she found what she was looking for, the sooner she would leave the deep web. She went back to the search engine and began typing. The sound of her fingers gently tapping the keyboard as she typed filled the room as she searched. She found a few sites that had complete patient files along with doctor and other staff information. Luckily for Harley, these sites hadn't been updated in years. She sighed deeply with relief and moved on to the next site. She read the tittle and the brief description before clicking.  
"Secret files, maps and other documents" she read out loud and nodded at the promising description. As soon as she clicked the link the page changed and only a small search bar greeted her. Harley narrowed her eyes and slowly typed in "Arkham Asylum Secret Passage Map" and hit enter. Only one option came up and there was no description to accompany the link. Harley bit the inside of her cheek as she was unsure if she wanted to click on the link.  
"Fuck it" she whispered and shrugged her shoulders a bit. She clicked it without overthinking and what she found was exactly what she was searching for and even more.  
"Oh my God yess!" Harley clapped as she scrolled down and saw map after map of different secret tunnels and passageways through the asylum. She was a bit skeptical but decided to scroll all the way down and saw when the last time the site was updated.  
"Oh…" Harley's eyebrows shot straight up as the site had been updated only a few days before. She suddenly got an eerie feeling about this site, because it meant someone on the inside was exploring the asylum and posting maps for the whole public to see.  
_What if it's someone I know-_Harley began to get nervous all of the sudden but she needed those maps. So she pushed those feelings aside and downloaded all of the maps into her computer. Once all 5 maps were in her computer she clicked out of the deep web and deleted all the programs she had used to get there. All of this was exhilarating for Harley but also very exhausting.  
"How am I going to be able to live like this for the rest of my life?!" Harley raised her legs up to the seat and placed her head on top of her knees "I can't even download a handful of illegal documents without almost having a heart attack… How the fuck am I going to handle being on the run for the rest of my life!" Harley began to cry. She wasn't sure if this life was the one she wanted anymore.  
"But you love him" Harley tried to comfort herself. She shut her eyes and began taking deep breaths as she decided to concentrate on those simple words. She didn't need any other reason for her to do all of this. Love was reason enough and she knew that he felt the same way.  
"He's strong and brave…he can take care of me" Harley nodded and wiped the tears off her face. After a few minutes of deep breaths and wiping tears Harley was ready to face this challenge head on. She put her legs down and leaned into her computer again. She opened the files and clicked print. As the maps got printed Harley unconsciously began to bite her nails, a bad habit that only popped up when she was under a lot of stress and was having anxiety problems. Harley groaned loudly as she realized what she was doing.  
" I need to get my mind off this shit right now" Harley stood up and dug around her desk for a folder to put the maps in. As soon as she found one she gently put every one of them one by one neatly inside the folder, being extra careful not to damage the map.  
Desperate for a distraction, Harley grabbed her yogurt and walked back to her room and plummeted down on her bed. She knew that there was no way in hell she was going back to sleep that night so she decided to watch some movies to take her mind off all her problems. She knew exactly what she needed right now to distract her: Harry Potter. As the familiar intro music began to play and the title appeared on the screen, Harley loosened up and relaxed and completely forgot about what awaited her later that day

"Hello " Marcus greeted as he brought in Pam with him  
"Oh hello Marcus what are you doing at work so early?" Harley politely asked as Marcus began to take Pam's restraints away. As soon as Pam was free she walked to the couch and sat down.  
"Well they need someone to cover Bruno and Jessica's shifts since they got fired. At least until they find two more guards to replace them." Marcus explained While Harley nodded  
"Then who is taking over the night shift?" Harley coolly asked making sure her nerves weren't too obvious.  
"Me" he flatly said as if it was obvious. "At least I'm getting paid for the extra work" he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the door. "Have a good session Dr. Quinzel" Marcus said as he stepped out the door leaving Harley alone with Pam.  
"You are too nice to everyone" Pam pointed out white she crossed her legs.  
"Hey you never know when they might help you" Harley pointed out and took a seat in front of her patient.  
"So what are you so nervous about?" Pam took one look at her and knew something was off.  
"I made my choice" Harley suddenly became serious and lowered her voice.  
"About?" Pam had a few guesses on what she was talking about and was about to say something but then decided to let Harley explain herself.  
"I choose him" Harley said and her cheeks turned bright pink. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings and having to admit her feelings for a psychopath was a little nerve wrecking but since Pam was the only one who wouldn't judge her, Harley wanted her to be the first to know.  
"Haha I knew you would" Pam chucked lightly  
"What?! How?!" Harley felt all the color drain off her face  
"I could tell that from the first time you began to talk about him to me. Something about the way your eyes brightened up whenever he came into topic gave it away. "Pam warmly smiled at Harley and she immediately felt a lot better  
"Damm you for knowing before I did" Harley laughed quietly but her heart began to beat fast as she was growing more and more nervous as the day dragged along.  
"Well what do you plan to do?" Pam asked full of excitement about what was about to go down at the asylum.  
"Bust him out" Harley said in a quiet tone  
"Yea no shit! But how?" Pam rolled her eyes  
"Well I have a few maps…" Harley reached into her bag and pulled out the folder.  
"Let me take a look" Pam reached out for the folder and Harley handed it to her without holding back. Pam pulled out one piece of paper labeled "#3" and at first she wasn't so impressed… Until she took a closer look.  
"Holy shit! Where the fuck did you find this?" Pam almost shouted but was careful not to do so.  
"Ummm" Harley was hesitant to tell her where she had to look in order to get the maps in her hands.  
"Holy shit!" Pam couldn't contain herself this time and raised her voice to the point that Harley was sure everyone down the hall could hear her.  
"Shut up Pam!" Harley warned her as her eyes grew wide with anxiety.  
"Getting these wasn't legal, was it?" Pam ignored her annoyance but lowered her voice  
"Umm not exactly" Harley bit her lip  
"Damm Harley way to catch me off guard. But I won't be impressed until I know these are real tunnels and stuff." Pam shrugged her shoulders  
"Yea I know but I there is no way of knowing until we go for it" Harley felt determined and for once she felt confident that this was going to work.  
"Yea you are right." Pam agreed and pulled out the rest of the maps.  
"I'm breaking you out too" Harley said after a few moments of complete silence. This took Pam completely off guard and she dropped the piece of paper in her hand. She got lost in thought for a few seconds and Harley bit her lip nervously as she awaited her response.  
"No" Pam simply said without looking at her  
"What do you mean no!" It was now Harley's turn to raise her voice  
"Shh!" Pam put a finger up to her lips "it's too dangerous" Pam pointed out. "I'll find my way out"  
"No. You are getting out with us. This isn't up for discussion either" Harley crossed her arms and gave Pam a challenge look.

"It's too dangerous" Pam simply pointed out

"I'm already going to do something extremely dangerous and not to mention illegal. I know what the consequences of failure but I don't want to dwell too much on that type of thinking because the outcome of success is worth all the risks. You are coming with us, unless you would rather stay here and rot in this fucking place. Because if u do, then be my fucking guest." Harley looked away in frustration and pursed her lips.  
"Geez, you don't have to be so melodramatic. You could have just said please" Pam joked and was just so amused at how much Harley was already changing.  
"Haha whatever. So are you in?" Harley asked while her lips spread into a smile. Pam knew this was the Harley she was supposed to be.  
"What's the plan"

Harley had put away the folder, hiding the map far from anyone's view. As she sat in her desk in her empty office she thought about a few maps she felt would lead to success: #1, #4 and #5. Even though they gave her a good feeling, she wasn't going to decide on anything until she shared her ideas with the Joker. Her and Pam had brainstormed some good ideas but nothing was set on stone yet.  
"Hey Harley" Veronica walked in and waved at Harley. Harley had purposely been avoiding Veronica all day because she didn't know how she was going to be able to keep her cool around someone who knew her so well. And to just see her standing there in her office made her heart ache and it formed a huge knot on her throat.  
"Oh. Hello" Harley tried her best to conceal her feelings and tried her best to smile and seem fine.  
"Is everything ok?" Veronica asked the one question Harley was hoping she wouldn't.  
"Couldn't be better" Harley faked a smiled and suppressed and inward cringe that wanted to come out. Veronica could feel the tension radiating from her  
"Umm do you wanna get lunch together? And maybe you could tell me what's bothering you" Veronica offered and shot her a gentle smile. Of course, Veronica had seen right through her. Harley knew better than to lie to a psychologist.  
" I'm busy" Harley avoided eye contact and pretended she was reading some paperwork in front of her.  
"Oh" was all that Veronica was able to say but she didn't move. She just stood there trying to figure out why Harley was acting so strange.  
"I have a patient soon" Harley glanced up at her and almost wished that she hadn't. Veronica was not used to Harley being so rude and blunt with her so this attitude she was getting from her friend was really hurting her and if was plastered all over her face.  
"Why are you being such a bitch?" Veronica asked frustrated with her actions  
"I'm just busy! Damm. You are so used to getting all the attention that whenever someone doesn't make you the center of their universe you have a huge fit. Grow up." Harley still wouldn't look at her and kept her eyes down glued down at her desk.  
"How could you say that?" Veronica exploded and put her hands on her hips.  
"It's true. Now please go" Harley pointed to the door and stood up to face her bookshelf and pretended to be looking for a book. But in reality Harley had to look away before Veronica noticed she was about to cry.  
"Go fuck yourself" She shook her head and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Harley took a deep breath before the tears rolled down and she swallowed hard to get rid of the knot in her chest.  
"It's for the best anyway" Harley sighed and went back to her chair.  
"Everyone seems to take their anger out on that door" Marcus pointed out while walked in. Harley forgot all her worries as soon as she laid eyes on the Joker. He was still a bit upset with Harley's indecision but that's because he didn't know what Harley had planned.  
"Well I'll leave you to it" Marcus untied the joker and quickly walked out.  
"Thanks" Harley called after him but he was already out the door.  
"I don't want to talk today" The Joker went and laid down on the leather couch.  
"You might want to hear what I have to say" Harley leaned back on the wall and crossed her arms. "I made up my mind"  
"Oh yea?" He sat up with sudden curiosity  
"We're getting you out tonight" she nodded  
"And how exactly is that going to happen my love?" He raised an eyebrow in skepticism  
"Me and Pam…." She began to explain only to be interrupted by him  
"What do you mean you and Pam? Is she in on it too? Can she be trusted" he bombarded Harley with questions and she felt a bit overwhelmed.  
"I'm breaking her out too" Harley simply said with confidence that stopped him from opposing her decision.  
"As long as she's not a burden and helps out" he warned Harley and then stood up to walk over to her.  
"I knew you would choose me" he smiled and pulled her in for a kiss  
"No you didn't. You were afraid I might choose wrong" she kissed him again and laughed quietly.  
"Fine. I was, you had me scared for no reason though" he laughed along with her. She shook her head. The joker smiled and took her in a tight hug. The warmth of his presence and his comfort made her feel a safe. She knew she had chosen the right thing to do, and she could feel that in that tight embrace.  
"So what's the plan" the Joker pulled away from her and went back to the couch.  
"Pam and I have a few ideas but we didn't to decide on anything until we passed them through you. You have the final word" She went over to her bag and almost missed the way he proudly smiled at how much respect she showed.  
"I have some maps for some secret passageways through this building that would lead me right to where you are and directly out." Harley began to hand each map individually to him and watched carefully for his reaction.  
"Where did you find these?" He asked not looking up from the papers.  
"Umm the internet…" Harley was trying to avoid this conversation again.  
"Let me ask again. Where did you steal this from?" The joker raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.  
"Well I didn't steal them… But that doesn't mean that it's legal that I have them… The deep web" Harley finally admitted and her stomach flopped a bit as she was beginning to feel nervous.  
"Oh shit! I didn't think you had it in you!" He was genuinely surprised at Harley's commitment to him.  
"I'm full of surprises" she half smiled and went back to her desk. "So choose an escape route and explain our ideas" Harley pulled out her phone and began playing some games while he decided on a map. Every few minutes Harley would look up from her phone to see how progress and yawned silently as her sleepless night was beginning to take a toll on her. The Joker kept on flipping through each one of them carefully examining each route and taking into consideration any setbacks along the way. He began to discard a few while throwing them on the ground at his feet.  
"Have you found one?" Harley was losing her patience and time was running out quickly  
"Yea… This is the one."

"Take deep breaths Harley…." She spoke to herself as she stood in front of her closet staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing all black in order to blend into the darkness of the night. She was wearing a tight black long sleeve blouse and the same pair of leggings that she used when she went out with Bruno. She rolled her eyes at the memory and pulled out a pair of black combat boots. She took one look at her and smiled.

"Damm girl you look fine" Harley laughed as she praised herself. She grabbed a black beanie and placed it on her head and grabbed the map that the joker had chosen: Map # 5. She studied it one last time and she felt ready. She walked out of her apartment door after grabbing a flashlight and locked the door behind her, feeling no remorse at her leaving her life behind. The map stated that if she followed the sewer system she will eventually arrive outside the asylum. Harley innocently walked down the street and ignored the few random passerby citizens who just ignored her right back. Harley waited a few seconds and looked around to make sure she was alone. She then pulled the heavy metal covering into the sewers and Harley began the walk down. The smell was almost unbearable and Harley had to plug her nose to prevent the disgusting smell from getting in her system. She soon reached the end of the ladder and jumped down, trying to avoid the dirty water and kept on the dry pavement edges. She walked fast through the nasty cave like tunnel and used the flashlight to guide her feet. Suddenly her stomach dropped and her heart began to speed up as she remembered a small little detail: she had forgotten that a terrifying creature roamed the sewers of Gotham… Killer Croc. Harley began to sweat and decided to start running. She did not want know what would happen if she stumbled upon Killer Croc.

_The faster I run, the faster I get out of here and the less of a chance of her getting mauled by a half crocodile mutant_.- Harley thought as she was running out of breath.

After a few minutes Harley had to slow down to catch her breath. She kept on walking while she deeply inhaled through her nose and slowly exhaled through the nose. She tried to step around the many rats roaming around by her feet.

She almost reached her destination when she heard a loud rumbling echoing from a few meters behind her. The color drained from her face and she decided to start running. She could see a faint light just ahead of her and knew she had reached an exit. The rumbling became louder as if it was running right behind her. The adrenaline pushed her body to the limit and helped her run faster and climbed faster out of the sewer. As soon as she was out of the tunnel, Harley had to stop to catch her breath once again.

"I… Cant…Stop now" Harley started to pant but walked a few blocks to the asylum. Luckily there was no one roaming the streets nearby so Harley could freely pull out the map to make sure she was facing the right side of the building. She folded the map again and walked over to the building. She reached the wall that led to a door the map said was conveniently always unlocked and unalarmed. She was about to reach the door when she heard faint voices coming her way. Harley walked into the side of the wall that was not illuminated and pressed her body against the wall. The voices came closer and since Harley was wearing all black she blended right into the darkness and went by unnoticed. The guards passed by without even noticing anything was out of place. As soon as they were gone Harley ran towards the door and slowly propped it opened. There was no sound and the door opened easily just like the map said. Harley slowly closed the door and knew that everything the map showed was completely real and for a second she wondered who was the one leaking the information into the deep web. She shook away the distracted and kept walking forward. She reached a set of stairs that led her directly into the third floor only; she thought that it was weird that whoever had made the tunnels made their destinations extremely specific. Harley was greeted at the top of the stairs by another dark corridor and she kept moving forward. She stopped as soon as she came upon a wall with a small doorframe that was blocked by a bigger object. According to the map, Harley was right in her office, the only thing she had to do was push the blockade in order to move the object in her way. Harley pressed both hands on the object and used all the strength of her arms, back and legs to push. It was a heavy a heavy object, but for some strange reason it was easy to move out of the way.  
_Damm I must have a strong will or something_\- Harley raised an eyebrow at her own capacities and quietly stepped into the room. She looked back at what the object in her way was and wasn't surprised that it was the old mahogany bookshelf. Harley was a bit disappointed to find out that the only reason the bookshelf had moved without much trouble was because the bookshelf had concealed wheels that made it both easier and more silent to move it.  
_Damm it and I was beginning to think I had super strength_. - Harley silently laughed and looked around her office. It was strange being in her office at night, everything seemed a bit peaceful and for a second one could mistake this as a regular psychologist's office instead of one in an asylum full of criminals. Harley put the lamp down on her desk and took the map out of her boot once again to make sure she knew exactly where she was heading off to next and to make sure no one had heard her. The next part of the plan was going to be a little complicated as she had to look for the security cameras and their movements and try to avoid getting caught. As soon as Harley felt ready for the next phase, she unlocked her door and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind her, she waited a few seconds to check the hallway was clear. She kept close to the wall and watched the camera right on top of her, making sure that she was well out of its view. The camera was pointing to the right and in order to keep going without being caught, Harley needed to wait for the camera to move positions and start pointing to the left. Harley waited until the camera did so and made a run for it. She kneeled down when she reached the side of the guard's station and peeked inside. Empty there was no one there. Harley felt relieved and made her way around the hallway and only stopping when the camera came into her view. Harley searched her surroundings and kept moving through the darkness to avoid exposure by the next camera. She had almost reached her destination and stepped kept walking down the hallway.  
Where are the rest of the guards?- Harley realized that she hadn't encountered a guard in a while and was unsure if that was a good or a bad thing. She was fine with that fact because it meant fewer things to worry about so she kept moving forward. She crouched down when she reached the next guard station. Harley pressed her body against the wall and subtlety stretched out to peek inside.  
_Shit!_\- Harley cussed inwardly as she saw that there was someone in the room. She waited in the darkness for a few seconds and made sure he hadn't seen her. Harley gradually stretched out to peek inside to see what the man was going.  
_Oh wow he's sleeping_\- Harley was a bit relieved but this soothing feeling didn't last long as then she realized the next step in the plan. She walked into the small office and made sure that every step that she took was inaudible. Harley's heart began to speed up again as she leaned in closer to the sleeping man to take a closer look.  
_Oh… It's Marcus. Poor man he must be exhausted from working during both the day and the night_.- She thought as she took the keys from the desk and stepped away from him and kneels down under the desk. Marcus was so exhausted that he began to snore lightly, almost giving Harley a heart attack. After taking a deep breath, Harley proceeded with the plan and unplugged the main outlet that the map said gave life to every camera in side of the third floor. As soon as that was done she listened for the soothing south of Marcus snoring and slowly crawled out of the office. By this point Harley could walk right through the hallway without the fear of being exposed by the cameras, but she decided to keep walking in the shadows to conceal herself. Now even though she was safe from the cameras, she had to be even more silent now because if she was spotted by a patient, there was no way in telling how they might react. They could simply walk away or begin to scream, but Harley didn't want to risk it. She kept on silently walking past all the cells until she reached the far side of the cells. She was so close. She ran all the way to Pam's cell and when she made it there she knocked on the wall three times and unlocked the door.  
"Let's go Pam" she whispered while she calmly swung the door open.  
"Thank you Harley!" Pam whispered and almost bounced with excitement. They both walked down the long corridor that led to a room to hide one of Arkham's biggest criminals and both keeping themselves hidden in the shadows. The door came into view and Harley couldn't contain herself and ran to the door. She repeated the same knocking pattern on the wall before unlocking the door and the Joker stepped right out.  
"Hello my love" he smiled and reached out to kiss Harley's hand and suddenly busted out in a silent laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harley asked

"You are wearing all black… way to use the burglar stereotype" He smiled and kissed her softly. While they were busy loving each other Pam pulled a small container that resembled the look of a pepper spray and began to spray herself, filling the room with a sweet but strong.  
"Are we sure this is going to work" the Joker raised a skeptical eyebrow at Pam who he didn't trust.  
"Yes. These pheromones that are on me right now and in the air will enter the system of anyone around me and in a few seconds you will notice the effects." Pam seductively smiled and carefully watched his face so she wouldn't miss his reaction when he realized what was happening. He watched her as she spoke and by the end of her sentence the pheromones were beginning to take effect. Pamela's body and face structure began to change and disorient in his head and slowly Pam changed. It wasn't Poison Ivy in front of him anymore, but a regular Arkham guard.  
"Oh shit!" The joker had to suppress a laugh that bubbles in his lips.  
"I told you it would work. The chemicals that have entered your system stimulate the release of dopamine in your brain, making it easier to confuse you because it's making it harder to concentrate. So your brain doesn't see Poison Ivy anymore it just fills us the blind spot with something else and in this case o made sure that it filled it up with the image of a guard." Pam smiled and began to spray him from head to toe and quickly moved on to Harley. When Pam moved back to her spot she turned to take a look at who Harley and the Joker had become in her head.  
"Who am I Pam?" Harley asked eagerly  
"Just a guard like me" Pam said without taking her eyes off the Joker  
"What you staring at flower?" The joker raised an eyebrow feeling a bit uncomfortable at the way she was watching him  
"You became Bartholomew" Pam informed him and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll have to find out why soon. But for now let's get the fuck out"  
"Yea I agree" Harley nodded and they ran all the way down the cells u too they arrived at the guards station. The trio walked with confidence past the guard station and Harley looked back at Marcus who looked up at them and didn't give them a second glance.  
It must be working then- Harley excitedly thought.  
They kept waking and they ran into the occasional guard who wouldn't pay much attention to them and continued with their business. Everything was going according to plan and they soon reached Harley's office. It was almost over. Harley went to the door and locked the door. Everything was just as Harley left and a wave of nostalgia hit her as she realized that this was the last time she was going to be in that office. She handed the lamp to Pam who had already moved the bookshelf and they all stepped inside the dark corridor. Harley was the last one to step inside and she had to move the bookshelf right back to its original position. It didn't take much of an effort and soon she rejoined the rest of the group down the hall. And in no time they reached the door to freedom. Pam didn't hesitate to open the door and just like before, it was still unlocked and had no alarm. Everyone's excitement was plastered in their faces as they ran out. There was no one else outside and they calmly walked to the spot where Harley had emerged from the sewers. Harley could see the effects of the pheromones fading away and decided to hurry everyone along before they were spotted.  
"Um guys, just be careful. I swear I was being followed by Killer Croc on my way here" she warned as Pam began to descend out of her view.  
"We're not scared of a crocodile" the Joker pointed out and smiled before following Pam down. Harley smiled at his confidence and hoped that one day she would be just as fearless as he was. With a huge smiled Harley followed them down and placed the lid back on top. She descended slowly and followed the light emanating from the flashlight. After a few meters, Pam stopped at turned to face Harley when the one tunnel split into two.  
"Thank you so much! I will never forget what you have done for me today. I will never be able to repay you, but I feel like this is a good place to split up and go our separate ways." Pam handed the lamp to Harley and stepped off to the left.  
"I was afraid of this moment" Harley confessed and her sadness was evident in her voice.  
"Don't worry. I promise that we are going to meet again" Pam smiled and walked away  
"Thanks flower" the Joker silently thanked Pam and thought that she hadn't heard him until she spun around and smiled  
"Take care clown" she simply said and disappeared into the darkness. The Joker pulled Harley to the other tunnel and held her hand tightly.  
"I love you" he said while his gentle voice echoed in tunnel. Harley giggled and squeezed his hand tight before letting go.  
"I love you too" she said in a warm voice  
"I always saw your true potential. My little harlequin" he stroked her cheek gently and his bright green eyes shined in the darkness.  
"Well I didn't" she laughed and he joined in lightly  
"You are going to have to change your name" the Joker flatly informed her while avoided stepping in a puddle.  
"Yea I figured" she nodded and shot him a small smile  
"Do you need help choosing one?" He immediately began to think of a few names  
"Nah, I can think of one" Harley began to think and toss some ideas around.  
"How about Lady Joke?" He proudly smiled at his suggestion  
"Haha oh God no" Harley wrinkled her nose And shook her head in disapproval.  
"Sorry I'm not that creative" he laughed "I guess it sounded better in my head"  
Harley began to remember the first session she had with him and how far they had gone together. Suddenly an idea hit her like a truck and she excitedly began to jump in front of him  
"Harley Quinn!" She basically screamed with excitement and he was impressed with the creativity of the name: A mix between her own real name and the ancient jester.  
"That's actually pretty good" he nodded in approval and smiled widely as Harley stayed quiet as they kept on walking and simply tried to adjust to her new identity. She was happy just like he said she would feel when she finally embraced reality. She was never Dr. Harleen Quinzel, never in her lifetime. Even though she had worked so a hard to get the life of a doctor, she never really wanted that life. It was dull and without excitement. She finally realized why she loved Pam's story so much: She wanted to live her own little adventures.  
"Shall we go home my Harley Quinn?" The Joker smiled and offered her his hand once again. She took it without hesitation and knew that even though the future was uncertain, she was going to be safe with the man she loved. This is the life that she had always asked for. Her future was unclear but she was ready to face whatever the future had in hold for her. 


End file.
